Collision
by Allego
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais foncé dans quelqu'un à vous en faire mal, à un croisement de rue, dans un couloir d'école, de boulot ? ... Je me présente : Harry Potter, le type qui se cognait aux autres à s'en faire mal au cœur. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaming :** Univers et personnages à JKR. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Avertissement :** Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle.

**Note :** Prend en compte les 7 tomes sauf l'épilogue. Première fic. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques (constructive s.v.p.), qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

**Bêta du chapitre :** Hitomi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Collision** n.f. (lat. collisio). **1.** Choc de deux corps en mouvement.

_Véhicules qui entrent en collision._ ◊ Phys. Interaction entre des

corps, entre des particules, qui modifie leurs mouvements. **2.**

Rencontre violente entre deux groupes, deux individus opposés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 1.**

N'avez-vous jamais foncé dans quelqu'un à vous en faire mal, à un croisement de rue, dans un couloir d'école, de boulot ?

Ceux qui répondent que non ne s'en souviennent pas. Ceux qui affirment que oui ne s'en souviennent sûrement pas non plus... Moi je n'oublierais jamais.

Je me présente : Harry Potter, héros de son état, persécuté de la presse internationale ; le type qui se cognait aux autres à s'en faire mal au cœur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On est malheureux quand on est seul. Ceux qui le nient sont des cyniques.

Moi, je suis seul. Et je ne suis pas cynique.

On aurait pu croire que tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à dix-sept ans à peine serait pour moi la promesse d'une vie sans temps mort ni fausse note, une existence joyeusement menée sous la protection de quelques millions de fans et de reconnaissants.

Epié, jugé, traqué.

Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix !

Mais tout le monde s'en fichait de ça. J'ai été harcelé par la presse, par les "fans" ; les plus hardis s'introduisaient chez moi et prenaient des objets à exhiber en trophée. Dès lors que je pointais le bout du nez dehors, un photographe amateur m'attendait, près à obtenir le cliché à mille galions que tous les magazines s'arracheraient. La Gazette m'affichait à la une toutes les semaines, me vouant d'obscurs fétichismes suivant l'attitude que je présentais ou les gestes que je faisais et m'attribuant une nouvelle maîtresse dès lors qu'une jeune femme osait croiser mon regard, alors même que je fréquentais encore Ginny.

C'est durant cette période de médiatisation acharnée, au terme d'un an de vie commune, qu'elle et moi nous nous séparions : Ginny voulait avoir un enfant, qu'on se mari, et j'avais alors réalisé que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je l'aimais pour son caractère fort - je n'avais pas peur de la blessée, je n'avais pas à surveiller chacune de mes paroles ni à cacher mes angoisses et mes soucis derrière un masque souriant -, mais ça me donnait la sensation dérangeante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Je me sentais inutile et encombrant avec mes cauchemars qui la réveillaient à trois heures du matin et ma culpabilité morne qui me rendait particulièrement asocial.

Et depuis, je suis seul. Tous mes amis de Poudlard sont en couple, ont refait leur vie, où sont juste perdus de vue. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort pour entretenir nos relations. Même Ron et Hermione, je ne les ai plus vu depuis près de deux mois.

J'ai abandonné mes études d'aurore peu de temps après ma rupture avec Ginny, lorsque le brassage médiatique s'était fait trop insupportable. Je me suis reposé sur l'héritage de Sirius et j'ai quitté mon appartement du Chemin de Travers pour m'installer dans le Londres moldu, dans un loft ignoré du grand public. Je ne sors plus qu'avec une casquette visée sur la tête - même le Londres moldu est envahi de sorcier ! -, et lorsque je commence à me sentir trop seul, je fait la tournée des bars moldus dans l'espoir de trouver une jeune femme assez compatissante pour bien vouloir de moi le temps d'une nuit.

Je n'espère plus de relation sérieuse : les onze années de ma vie durant lesquels on me traitait comme une monstruosité me laissent un goût amer dans la bouche, bien trop présent pour que je ne prenne le risque de m'attacher à une moldue sans avoir la certitude qu'elle ne me traitera pas en paria dès que je lui dirais qui je suis vraiment, et mon monde et mes semblable me sont inhospitaliers.

Alors il m'est complètement impossible d'entamer une relation suivie. Je n'ai pas envie d'une sorcière qui aimerait ma cicatrice et mon nom plutôt que moi, et les coups d'un soir ne parviennent plus à combler le trou béant qu'il semble y avoir dans ma vie. Alors je ne sors plus, je ne dors et ne mange presque plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, mais voilà, je dépéris. Je me suis fais une raison, mon existence ne vaut plus grand chose. Je suis une légende, et quoi que l'on en dise, les légendes ne sont pas censé vivre.

Mais moi, je suis le "Survivant", hein ?

Quelle poisse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je déambule parmi mes semblables, le regard fixé au sol, un bonnet noir cachant ma cicatrice, le cou rentré dans les épaules pour me préservé du froid de l'hiver. Il s'agit de ma sortie hebdomadaire : les courses. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je vais là où je ne suis pas allé depuis près de 6 mois : le chemin de travers. La raison en est peu glorieuse : mon stock de Whisky pur feu est à sec depuis un bon bout de temps, et son substitut moldu ne me satisfait plus dans mon stade de dépression avancé. Je viens faire le plein.

C'est Noël dans une semaine, et j'envisage sérieusement de commencer mes achats de cadeau. Tout le monde à l'air heureux et ça me donne envie de gerber. Il y a plus de monde que jamais ici malgré la neige et le froid. Les gosses s'agitent et les couples se serrent pour se réchauffer.

Et moi qui vais passer mon réveillon seul...

Bien sur, Ron et Hermione viendront certainement me voir en début de soirée, avant d'aller au Terrier. Moi je ne m'y suis plus rendu depuis ma rupture avec Ginny, pas que les invitations de Molly manquent, mais je crois que les gens me font peur ; ceux qui me connaissaient et qui ne me reconnaîtrons pas.

Alors je rassurerais mes amis comme je l'avais fait l'année précédente en leur affirmant d'un air enjoué, habillé pour sortir, que je partais faire la fête avec un de mes voisins et nos amis communs et j'irais, après leur départ, m'installer au comptoir du bar le plus proche et me soûler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Parce que je ne connais aucun de mes voisins.

Les décorations des Fêtes sont déjà en places et les magasins sont plus resplendissants que jamais. Je me dirige directement vers le commerce faisant coin entre l'allée des embruns et la rue principale du Chemin de Travers, et j'évite soigneusement la boutique Weasley irradiante de couleurs et de lumières. De peur de devoir justifier ma mine déplorable et, surtout, de faire face au visage d'un mort.

L'échoppe qui entretien mes soirées d'ivrogne, se trouve être une droguerie où se vend tous les produits de première nécessité : alcool, tabac, riz, papier-cul et, si l'on paraît suffisamment malheureux pour que le patron nous en propose, quelques potions illicites de base.

Un petit tintement accompagne mon entrée dans la boutique et je m'empresse de retirer mes gants humides de la neige qui tombe à l'extérieur. L'endroit n'est pas très bien chauffé et désespérément sombre et petit, mais malgré cela, suffisamment de personnes s'y pressent pour que mon arrivée passe inaperçue. Les produits sont entassés sur des caisse retournées sur le sol et des étagères contre les murs. Je me rends prestement vers les alcools et me saisi de deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu et d'une bièraubeurre - il me faut de quoi étancher la soif de mes deux visiteurs de Noël, et Hermione n'apprécie guère l'alcool.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir-caisse derrière lequel se trouve un vieil homme ressemblant de manière assez terrifiante à Rusard, que ce soit par son accoutrement miteux que par son air de chien de garde mal léché. Il est occuper à encaisser un client et je patiente derrière, mon regard basculant machinalement d'un objet à l'autre, d'un client à l'autre.

Et c'est là que je me fige, mon cœur s'emballant brutalement sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Bordel. Est-ce bien lui ?

- Monsieur !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face au vieillard miteux qui me fixe d'un œil impatient. Je m'empresse de lui tendre mes bouteilles, marmonne des excuses, sors attivement une poignée de mornilles de ma poches, en donne à excès et me saisi de mon sac avant de m'enfuir - littéralement - de la boutique. Le froid me foudroie sur place pendant un bref instant, avant que je ne m'engage de nouveau dans la grande rue, marchant rapidement et sans but, trop bouleversé par la rencontre que j'ai bien failli faire il y a quelques instants.

Par Merlin ! C'était Malfoy ! Il était de dos, mais ces cheveux, cette posture... Je les connais trop bien, il n'y a aucun doute. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai paniqué comme ça ? J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je sais parfaitement que le froid n'y est pour rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré mon passé et je dois reconnaître que, ces derniers temps, j'ai tout fait pour m'en séparer.

Malfoy est, sans doute, le plus grand symbole de mes années passées à Poudlard, dans la joie et l'insouciance.

Oh, bien sure, je n'étais pas l'adolescent le plus épanouie du monde, mais je croyais encore avoir un avenir, et cela suffisait. Je n'étais pas complètement insouciant non plus, mais lorsque j'étais face à Malfoy, ses répliques acerbes, sa voix traînante, ses gamineries, je me sentais normal. Je n'avais plus de mage noir taré à mes trousses, plus de morts à mes pieds, plus que Malfoy, sa voix et ses poings. Et j'adorais ça, je le détestais, et j'en avais besoin.

Lors de ma sixième année, je crois bien que j'ai failli devenir dingue à force de penser à lui. Il ne me provoquait pas, ne me regardait même plus. C'était comme si, avec cette constante qu'étaient nos petites interactions disparue, mon monde s'écroulait. Alors j'avais voulu savoir pourquoi, je le suivais, je l'espionnais, et j'avais trouvé. Et tout allait de travers, mais je m'accrochais à l'idée désespérée que Malefoy continuait de chercher à m'ennuyer, en obéissant aux ordres de Voldemort.

J'étais d'une naïveté.

En fait, cette année là, Malfoy a vu la fin de sa période "joyeuse et insouciante" à Poudlard.

L'implication de son père dans la guerre lui est tombée dessus ; il a découvert ce que pouvait être les responsabilités, et il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec nos jeux de gamins. J'aurais rit si on me l'avait affirmé à l'époque, mais je l'admets aujourd'hui : Malfoy était devenu adulte avant moi, bien qu'on lui ait forcé la main. Et moi... Eh bien moi, je n'avais pas envie de devenir responsable, de prendre conscience du poids énorme qu'on m'avait foutu sur les épaules. Mais voilà, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. J'ai pu m'accrocher à cette idée une année, et puis je me suis pris la réalité en pleine gueule : je ne serais plus jamais le centre des réflexions de Draco Malefoy, l'ex-ennemi de mon ex-enfance.

Ce n'est pas lorsque Dumbledore est mort que mon adolescence à définitivement cessée. C'est lorsque Malfoy s'est enfuit de Poudlard.

Et je le revois aujourd'hui, au cours de ma petite vie d'adulte aussi banale puisse-t-elle l'être. Et j'ai eu la trouille. De quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je suis là, comme un con, à fuir face à mon passé, alors que je ne fais qu'essayer d'échapper à ma propre existence. C'est d'un ridicule.

Je me sens soudain très bête, les doigts transis de froid, courant presque parmi la foule, faisant tinter les bouteilles dans le sac en papier que je tiens contre moi. Alors je m'arrête.

Il faut que j'y retourne ! Je dois lui parler, je dois, non, je veux savoir ce qu'il devient ! Bon sang, un ennemi d'enfance, on n'en a qu'un seul dans sa vie !

Et la dessus, je fais volte face et je me mets à courir comme un dingue, priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il y soit encore, parfaitement conscient que ce désir violent de le revoir n'a rien à voir avec les excuses bancales que je me suis trouvé. Mais je ne cherche pas à en connaître les vrais raisons. Ça peut attendre encore un peu.

Et je cours, je bouscule tout le monde et je me désespère en réalisant que j'avais déjà presque atteint le Chaudron baveur, quand soudain...

- Arg !

Je cris sous le choque lorsque j'amortis ma chute de mes main. L'une d'elle est blessée par les éclats de mes bouteilles brisées au sol.

Je suis tombé sur la personne qui m'a percuté, semble-t-il, mais je bascule sur le côté sans prendre la peine de vérifier. Je me retrouve assis sur une fine couche de neige boueuse, à souffler sur ma main brûlée à vif par le whisky. Un bout de verre transperce la peau et je m'empresse de le retirer. Le sang suinte de la plaie alors que je redresse la tête pour m'excuser auprès de l'individu qui a, de toute évidence, amorti ma chute.

Et j'ai le souffle coupé.

Là, assis au sol aussi dignement que le permettent les circonstances, le but de ma course effréné se masse l'épaule sans me prêter attention, un air douloureux modelant ses traits fins. Et je reste planté là, par terre, le pantalon trempé par la neige, fixant la cause de la douleur qui me vrille la main, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

Et il daigne enfin me regarder. Ces yeux s'écarquillent lentement et je sais qu'il me reconnaît sous mon bonnet de laine, malgré l'absence de lunettes. Je l'observe avec fascination et quelque chose que l'on pourrait identifier à de la peur ou de l'excitation - je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous nous faisons presque face, et le temps semble s'être arrêté : ni lui ni moi n'esquissons le moindre mouvement et je crois qu'il a cessé de respirer.

Oui, le temps s'est arrêté. Et si vous, vous voyez la foule se déplacer et les curieux s'en aller, moi je ne vois que Malfoy, et entre lui et moi, le temps s'est arrêter.

Mais ça n'aura duré que quelques secondes : mon torse se gonfle brusquement, en quête de l'air dont mes poumons sont privés et mon cœur s'engage dans une course folle. Et lui ne bouge toujours pas, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ; je n'arrive plus à penser clairement.

Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi.

Puis, il décide de la seule chose qu'il y ait à faire ; la seule chose que nous savons faire. Ses yeux gris s'assombrissent et sa mâchoire se serre : il va me frapper.

Je me crispe avant même que son poing ne parte, et c'est les yeux fermés et le visage de biais que je reçois le coup en pleine mâchoire.

Je suis violemment renvoyer au sol, et j'ai une soudaine et fulgurante conscience de mon corps courbaturé, de l'air glacé qui me brûle les poumons et du monde qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression de renaître.

- Il faut toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie, pas vrai Potter ?

Je me redresse sur un coude et je le découvre me surplombant, un genou à terre et un poing serrer dans son autre main. Un rictus dédaigneux lui mange le visage, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour qu'une sensation impérieuse de déjà vu me traverse, provoquant un phénomène que j'avais crus ne jamais retrouvé : le sang me monte à la tête et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit est anesthésié, comme si j'entrai en transe. Je ne sens plus la douleur ni même le poids de mon corps, je suis invincible. Et je frappe.

Je lui tombe dessus et je reçois déjà sa réplique en un coup violent dans le ventre. Nous roulons à terre et je cogne de toute mes forces, je griffe, je crache des insultes mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Je crois qu'il me frappe aussi, je l'entends grogner, et je le sens lourd au dessus de moi. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que lui et l'air tiède que nous partageons. Je garde les yeux bien ouvert et je perçois un enchevêtrement de ciel gris, de fils blond et un visage rageur qui n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

Merlin, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Il faut toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie, pas vrai Potter ?_

_Je me redresse sur un coude et je le découvre me surplombant, un genou à terre et un poing serrer dans son autre main. Un rictus dédaigneux lui mange le visage, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour qu'une sensation impérieuse de déjà vu me traverse, provoquant un phénomène que j'avais crus ne jamais retrouvé : le sang me monte à la tête et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit est anesthésié, comme si j'entrai en transe. Je ne sens plus la douleur ni même le poids de mon corps, je suis invincible. Et je frappe._

_Je lui tombe dessus et je reçois déjà sa réplique en un coup violent dans le ventre. Nous roulons à terre et je cogne de toute mes forces, je griffe, je crache des insultes mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Je crois qu'il me frappe aussi, je l'entends grogner, et je le sens lourd au dessus de moi. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que lui et l'air tiède que nous partageons. Je garde les yeux bien ouvert et je perçois un enchevêtrement de ciel gris, de fils blond et un visage rageur qui n'a d'yeux que pour moi._

_Merlin, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 2.**

- ... vas ouvrir les yeux, oui ? Potter ! Bordel, te fais pas prier !

J'ai mal. Ma tête. Ma mâchoire. Mon dos. Mes jambes. Partout.

Quelque chose me secoue et m'agite dans tout les sens.

Laissez moi...

Quelqu'un. Oui, quelqu'un n'arrête pas de dire mon nom : "Potter, Potter ! Potter, ouvre les yeux !".

Qu'il se taise.

J'ai mal à la tête.

J'essaye de parler, de demander le silence. Je n'y arrive pas.

Alors j'ouvre un oeil tant bien que mal.

La lumière blanche de l'hiver m'aveugle, et je cligne douloureusement de l'oeil, résolu à en faire le moins possible maintenant que les secousses ont cessé.

Les appellés aussi se sont arrêtés.

C'était Draco Malefoy. Il m'apparaît penché au dessus de moi, ses mains toujours ancrées sur mes épaules, son visage auréolé de la lumière qui m'avait aveuglé plus tôt, et qui ne forme un réalité qu'un faible halo filtré par ses cheveux blonds.

L'endroit est plutôt sombre en fait. Où suis-je ?

Malfoy soupire. Je daigne ouvrir mon deuxième oeil, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche : j'ai la nausée.

- Potter ça va ?

Il a l'air inquiet. Etrange. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je tente de me redresser et j'étouffe de justesse un gémissement de douleur au profit d'un grognement - plus viril. L'autre blondinet m'aide à m'asseoir sans trop me malmener. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait lyncher tellement j'ai mal et je suis certain d'être recouvert de bleus.

On s'est battu.

C'est idiot de penser ça lorsque mon corps crie au supplice, mais ça m'avait manqué.

Je regarde autour de moi, tournant précautionneusement la tête, et je me découvre assis sur le tapis d'un petit salon décoré avec goût, éclairé d'une minuscule fenêtre logée haut dans le mur.

- Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? j'interroge.

J'ai la bouche pâteuse et ma voix est rauque.

Le visage de Malefoy reprend son expression froide que je lui avais connu il y a des années de ça, mais il reste agenouillé face à moi, une main toujours fermement cramponnée à mon épaule, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Je devrais m'enfuir en fait.

- On s'est battu et tu t'es évanoui, dit-il tandis qu'un rictus sardonique creuse sa joue d'une fossette. Je t'ai connu plus résistant que ça Potter.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? je demande. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très rassuré. Ma main tâtonne vers ma poche à la recherche de ma baguette.

Le blond s'en aperçoit et fait claquer sa langue d'un air un peu... déçu ? Je stop mon mouvement et pose sagement ma main sur mon genou, avec un inexplicable élan de culpabilité.

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, ne t'en fait pas, souffle-t-il. On est chez moi.

Son visage s'est un peu adouci, bien que sa main soit toujours accrochée à mon épaule. Je tente de m'en dégager, mais il ressert sa prise en réponse. Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver avec ses regards froids et son expression si parfaitement fixe. Mais il a changé depuis toutes ces années. Je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fous chez toi Malfoy ? je demande, un tantinet agressif. Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas laissé dans les vapes sur le chemin de travers.

Il hausse un sourcil en réponse :

- Alors que tout le monde a eu le loisir de me reconnaître, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire arrêter pour avoir abîmer leur précieux Survivant.

- Et c'était quoi l'idée en m'amenant ici ? En plus de me cogner, tu m'enlèves ?

Le blond m'observe de biais avant de répondre lentement, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots :

- Les autorités sont sûrement au courant de notre petite... mésentente. Ils vont venir ici, sûrement fous de joie de pouvoir enfin arrêter Draco Malfoy, le fils de mangemort qui a été relaxé après la guerre malgré le fait qu'il a porté la marque. Mais ils vont te trouver ici. Conscient et en un seul morceau. Et tu vas leur expliquer que notre bagarre n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit malentendu. Un malentendu que tu as engagé.

Oh... Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je raconterais ça ? j'interroge avec aplomb, comprenant toute l'ampleur de la situation. Je tiens son sort entre mes mains.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, répond-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule totalement calculé.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps je devrais me faire passer pour mort pour être certain que tu en prendras un maximum, je lui réponds avec un sourire satisfait que j'affiche sans retenue.

Il voit bien que je m'amuse comme un fou et ça l'énerve. Quel tableau cocasse on doit faire tout les deux, à genoux face à face en plein milieu de son salon, sa main chaude sur mon épaule et moi qui sourit méchamment tandis qu'il m'assassine du regard.

On toque à la porte. Malfoy ressert sa prise sur mon épaule à m'en faire mal et lorsque je me tourne vers lui pour le lui faire remarquer, je suis surpris par la crainte qu'exprime son visage si inhabituellement expressif. Son masque de stoïcisme vient de s'effondrer en une fraction de seconde.

- Ici la brigade d'Auror, ouvrez ! Ouvrez ou nous endommagerons les sorts de protection de votre domicile !

Je saisis calmement la main que le blond a scotché à mon épaule et me relève en grimaçant. Je baisse les yeux pour le trouver toujours figé, agenouillé au sol, sa main enfermée dans la mienne. Je la presse gentiment et son regard perdu se pose sur moi. J'ai une envie violente de le protéger et une vague de culpabilité m'envahit sans que je puisse l'expliquer.

C'est vrai ça, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en vouloir ! C'est lui qui m'a frappé en premier, c'est lui qui m'a cogné si fort que j'en ai perdu conscience !

J'en oublierais presque que j'étais prêt à en redemander.

Et lui me regarde toujours, l'air hagard et plus vulnérable que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Sa main dans la mienne est chaude et un peu moite, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

- Je vais rester, je dis finalement.

Il baisse la tête et je sais qu'il soupire, même si je ne l'entends pas. Puis il se relève et retrouve son masque de froideur. Mais sa main reste dans la mienne. Il est à ma merci.

Il regarde la porte d'entrée avec son attitude hautaine, le nez en l'air, et je le fixe avec amusement. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air convaincant avec sa main qui sert si fort la mienne. Je crois qu'il s'en aperçoit parce qu'il relâche sa prise et laisse glisser ses doigts loin des miens. Je contiens avec peine l'envie de les retenir. Mais il est à ma merci, n'est-ce pas ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il m'aura fallut près d'une demi heure pour rassurer les Aurors sur mon état physique, et une autre pour les convaincre de ma parfaite santé mentale lorsque je leur déclarais que je ne portais pas plainte contre Malfoy et que notre rencontre mouvementée n'était rien d'autre "qu'une petite interaction en souvenir du bon vieux temps". L'argument selon lequel Malfoy n'a pas la moitié des pouvoirs de Voldemort et que de toute façon, en tant qu'Auror de formation, je suis parfaitement apte à me défendre, finit par les faire partir, non sans réticence.

Et maintenant, nous voilà plantés là, face à face au milieu de son minuscule salon. Il me regarde sans rien dire, et je serais totalement incapable de deviner ce qui lui traverse l'esprit en cet instant. Pourtant ses yeux me transpercent.

Comment peut-on observer quelqu'un ainsi sans créer un lien direct vers ses propres pensées ? J'étouffe. Cette pièce est vraiment trop petite.

Je ferme les yeux. Ca va mieux. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, mais j'arrive à me concentrer suffisamment pour prendre conscience de l'humidité de mes vêtements allègrement roulés dans la neige une heure plus tôt. Lui aussi doit être trempé.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'est plus là, éclipsé silencieusement. Combien de temps suis-je donc resté ainsi ?

- Tiens.

Je sursaute et fais volte face pour retrouver les yeux gris du serpentard. Il sort de ce que je suppose être sa chambre et me tend des vêtements soigneusement pliés. Il n'a pas changé les siens et je vois deux pointes foncées transparaître sous sa chemise trempée. Il ne portait pas de robe aujourd'hui, juste cette chemise, un jeans noir et la cape maintenant étalée par terre, certainement balancée au sol après notre transplanage.

C'est la première fois que je le vois habillé de façon moldu et je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant.

- Des vêtements secs, continu-t-il en les agitant sous mon nez, impatient devant mon air confus.

Je les saisis brusquement, un peu refroidi par son ton. Je m'apprête à lui demander sèchement où se trouve la salle de bain quand il disparaît dans sa chambre dans un claquement de porte.

D'accord. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, juste pour constater la présence d'une cuisinette dérisoire encastrée dans l'irrégularité de l'un des murs. Un fauteuil prend, avec la porte derrière laquelle Malefoy a disparu, tout un mur et la seule autre issue est celle de l'entrée.

La salle de bain doit être adjacente à la chambre ; je suppose que je dois me changer là.

Je m'avance vers le fauteuil et y pose les vêtements que m'a donnés le blond avant de retirer ma robe, le tissu humide glissant désagréablement contre ma nuque. J'ai froid et je regrette l'absence de cheminée.

Je m'empresse de retirer mon pantalon glacé et mon t-shirt qui s'évertue à me coller à la peau. Je me retrouve en caleçon, crispé par le froid, et je constate avec dépit que même mon sous vêtement n'a put être préservé de la neige. Le froid a au moins la vertu d'anesthésier, et tout engourdi que je suis, je sens mon corps soulagé des courbatures qui devraient encore m'assaillir,au vu de l'état dans lequel je suis.

Malfoy n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte. Des hématomes se font déjà une place sur mes jambes et mes bras et je trouve miraculeux de ne pas avoir de côte cassée au vu des marques qui maculent mes flancs. Ma main droite est entaillée, tout comme mes genoux et mon dos qui me picote par endroit.

Je porte une main tremblante à ma cuisse où une tâche violacée déborde de sous mon caleçon. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas frappé plus haut, j'ose penser.

J'entends soudain le bruit de la poignée qu'on actionne avant de saisir du coin de l'oeil le mouvement de la porte qui s'ouvre à ma gauche, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me redresse lentement, m'étonnant moi-même de mon manque de réaction.

Je suis presque nu, frigorifié dans le salon d'un type qui m'a toujours détesté, ma baguette empêtrée dans mon pantalon trempé, au sol. Et l'idée de m'en aller ne m'a pas effleurée l'esprit, pas une seconde. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de m'attaquer. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester. On s'est battus, qu'est-ce que j'attends d'autre ? Une discussion sur notre belle jeunesse autour d'un thé ? Il y a des vêtements secs chez moi aussi.

Je dois être ridicule, tremblant dans mon caleçon gris, à fixer bêtement le mur en face de moi, attendant on ne sait quoi. Alors je tourne la tête, doucement.

Il me regarde.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de me prendre pour un fou, ni pour un crétin. En fait, il a les yeux fixé sur un de mes bleus, celui que j'observais quand il a ouvert. Il a sa main sur la poignée de la porte et je me demande bien ce qu'il peut voir dans cet hématome qui le fascine tant.

Son regard me brûle et je m'éclaircis la gorge. Il se redresse brusquement puis me tend une serviette, le regard fuyant. Je la saisis avec reconnaissance et m'enroule dedans tandis qu'il se dirige vers ce qui semble être le coin cuisine.

Après m'être sommairement séché et avoir enfilé les vêtements gracieusement proposés - et à ma taille en prime -, je débats de l'attitude à prendre. Parce que, sincèrement, je n'ai jamais envisagé de me retrouver un jour dans le salon de Draco Malfoy, et maintenant que j'y suis je n'ai aucune envie d'en partir.

Une bouilloire se met à siffler.

Finalement, peut-être qu'on l'aura vraiment, cette discussion autour d'un thé.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

- Merci pour les vêtements, je dis d'une voix enrouée et horriblement mal assurée.

- Merci pour les Aurors ; tu peux garder les fringues.

- Oh, heu t'es sur-

- C'est ça ou je les brûle, me coupe Malfoy en venant poser sur la table basse un service à thé.

- D'accord.

Ce type à l'art de me faire me sentir comme un abruti. Je m'assois sur le canapé, et il s'installe sur une chaise en face de moi. Le thé infuse et reste intouché.

Il me fixe en silence et ça m'agace. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend mon prochain mouvement, prêt à contre-attaquer... Je n'ai plus envie de me battre.

Je le lui dis.

- Je t'ai assez foutu de raclés pour la journée Potter, me répond t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi alors Draco ? L'usage de son prénom m'est parfaitement inhabituel, mais je veux qu'il comprenne que rien n'est plus comme avant. Pas même ça.

Il hausse un sourcil, et un sourire m'échappe au souvenir de mes tentatives infructueuses à l'exécution de cette performance, à l'époque de Poudlard. Le lever de sourcil reste incontestablement le domaine des Malfoy.

- Et toi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? finit-il par répliquer.

Je le fixe, surpris. Bonne question.

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien attendre de toi Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore ici ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère ?

C'est sans réponse. Refroidi, je m'éclaircis une fois de plus la gorge, me lève et dit :

- Rien.

Et je transplane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Et toi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?- finit-il par répliquer._

_Je le fixe, surpris. Bonne question._

_Qu'est-ce que je peux bien attendre de toi Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore ici ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère ?_

_C'est sans réponse. L'esprit refroidi, je m'éclaircis une fois de plus la gorge, me lève et dit :_

_- Rien._

_Et je transplane._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 3.**

C'est absurde.

C'est idiot.

Je regrette.

Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre. J'avais demandé le premier. Il aurait dû parler. Il aurait dû.

Je ne suis qu'un abruti.

J'étais surpris, confus. Et heureux. Trop con pour m'en rendre compte.

J'attendais de lui qu'il me parle, qu'il me raconte sa vie, qu'il me déteste comme avant si c'est la seule chose qui puisse lui faire supporter ma présence. J'attendais de lui qu'il reste là. Ca aurait suffit à me rappeler les choses qui me rendaient heureux avant. Les choses importantes.

Et c'est moi qui suis parti.

Une bouteille de whisky moldu trône sur la table basse de mon salon. La télévision me tient compagnie et l'alcool me réchauffe un peu.

Ca fait une semaine. Une semaine et je ne pense qu'à ça. Une semaine que le pantalon et le pull noirs sont posés là, lavés, repassés et soigneusement pliés.

Des vêtements de marque et de qualité, bien au dessus de ceux qu'il portait, sûrement au dessus de ses moyens.

Il devait les garder pour les grandes occasions. Il me les a donnés. Je devrais les lui rapporter.

Si j'osais...

Une semaine que je les ai portés, retirés, lavés, repassés, pliés et lorgnés pour la première fois. Et depuis je ne cesse de les regarder. De rassembler tout mon courage pour le voir s'enfuir lâchement à l'instant où je m'apprête à les toucher du bout des doigts. A les prendre et à les emmener chez lui. A le revoir enfin.

Puisque je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Et puisque ce soir j'ai vraiment trop bu. Je me lève.

Comme je l'ai fait chaque soir depuis une semaine déjà, je pose mon verre de whisky et je contourne la table pour me pencher au dessus du fauteuil et de la petite pile qui s'y trouve.

Mon seul ami. Un tas de vêtement. Je ricane à ces pensées et je tangue. Mais comme les autres soirs je tenais droit sur mes deux jambes, ce soir je les touches du bout des doigts.

Et je ricane encore. J'étais bête de m'en faire tant pour si peu. Les toucher n'a rien de plus extraordinaire que de les avoir portés.

Je les saisis d'une main d'ivrogne, défaisant quelque peu la pile parfaite que j'avais pris grand soin à faire.

Et je transplane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je tambourine à sa porte comme l'alcoolique que je suis.

Il fait noir. Le bâtiment est froid et encore plus minable que dans mes souvenirs. J'ai transplané directement devant chez lui et je m'appuie lourdement contre le mur en entendant la serrure s'actionner.

La porte s'entrebâille et un Malfoy livide apparaît prudemment.

J'esquisse un geste et il sursaute, m'apercevant enfin.

- Potter ?

- Heu… Salut. Heu… Chui v'nu pour t'aider à brûler les habits.

Ca m'avait l'air d'une bonne excuse, mais au vu du regard perplexe qu'il me lance, je commence à en douter.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il fronce les sourcils et je m'arrache de mon mur pour adopter une position à peu près droite.

Je lui tends la pile de vêtements et je me remets à ricaner sans trop de raison cette fois. J'suis heureux, c'est tout.

- Mais t'es saoul !

- Noonn.

Et je m'approche de lui, l'air confident, m'accroche tant bien que mal à une de ses épaules et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- En fait, si !

Et j'éclate d'un rire bruyant.

- Potter bordel, tu m'as éclaté un tympan ! jure le blond en me repoussant, alors même que la moitié de mon poids repose sur lui.

Je bascule dangereusement et il me rattrape de justesse.

- Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ? me demande-t-il en me tirant dans son appartement et en me supportant vers son canapé.

- Trranspana-panage... tranplasnage... je reprends mon souffle. Trrrrr-

- C'est bon j'ai compris! s'exclame-t-il avant de me balancer sur le sofa.

- Je me demande comment t'as fait sans te démantibuler dans un état pareil !

- Chui trop fort !

- Ouais. D'ailleurs la dernière fois t'as failli faire sauter le sort anti-transplanage de mon appart' en les traversant.

- Chui l'survivant...

- C'est ça.

Malfoy pose les vêtements que je lui ai rapportés sur la table basse et va fermer la porte d'entrée avant de revenir me faire face.

Je suis affalé sur le sofa, bras grands ouvert et sourire omniprésent, comme un bienheureux. Déjà à moitié somnolent.

- Tu vas dormir ici, je suppose. T'as vraiment l'art de me faire chier Potter.

Et le blond va dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec une couverture et un oreiller qu'il me balance sur la tête, avant d'y retourner en claquant la porte.

Bien. Je vais dormir maintenant. Demain ce sont les regrets qui m'attendent.

Je me ferais sûrement pitié à moi même. Je n'oserais plus regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. Peut-être même que je partirais à l'aube, silencieusement, comme le lâche que je suis devenu.

Je le sais déjà mais ça ne gâche pas mon bonheur et je mets un point d'honneur à m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

L'oreiller sent comme les habits de Malfoy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh Non De Dieu. C'est pas vrai. Pitié, non.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et une migraine qui se fait sentir. La lumière rougissante traversant mes paupières me laisse savoir qu'il fait déjà jour.

- Tiens.

J'entends la voix de Malfoy et j'ai envie de crever, là, tout de suite. Je sers les paupières un peu plus encore.

- Potter, je sais que t'es réveillé et j'ai pas la journée.

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre.

La lumière m'éblouit et je vois Malfoy penché au dessus de moi, encore une fois.

Je cligne des yeux et me redresse sur un coude avant de saisir la fiole qu'il me tend.

Je regarde le liquide, perplexe, me le rappelle comme de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois que j'ai pris l'habitude de consommer ces dernière années, ouvre la fiole et avale son contenu sans sommation.

L'effet est instantané, et je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant, puisque il semble que c'est toujours possible.

- Euh... Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures vingt, dit le blond dans un soupir.

- On est vendredi, tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je travaille chez moi.

Malefoy s'en retourne vers son semblant de cuisine, et en revient avec un plateau sur lequel reposent toasts et thé. Mon petit déjeuner.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Draco Malfoy me ramènerait le petit déjeuner au lit, je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, personne ne m'aurait jamais annoncé un truc pareil, pas même cette vieille folle de Trelawney. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

- Merci, je souffle.

Je me redresse mais garde la tête baissée, évitant son regard avec soin.

Le thé est bouillant, mais je me force à le boire. Trop peur des silences, trop peur de vomir si j'avale quoi que ce soit de solide.

Je me brûle la langue et j'abandonne. Mais je ne relève pas la tête de la tasse.

- Je suis désolé pour hier. J'étais pas dans mon état normal, je murmure presque, trop honteux pour parler haut et fort.

Je ricane sombrement :

- Ca m'étonne que tu m'aies pas laissé dehors.

- Ca m'étonne aussi Potter.

Je sursaute. Malfoy s'est installé juste en face de moi, comme la dernière fois. Une tasse de thé repose entre ses doigts cette fois.

Je l'observe, mais ne m'y attarde pas. Je n'ose toujours pas croiser son regard. Je me sens pitoyable.

Il sent mon malaise, je crois, et brise le silence :

- Merci d'avoir ramené les vêtements.

- Tu vas les brûler ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Je relève les yeux. Enfin. Et lui, il sourit. Pas d'un grand sourire, juste cette espèce de rictus qu'il avait déjà il y a des années de ça. Mais ça m'avait manqué.

Et je ris. Parce que c'est absurde et que je suis ridicule.

Parce que je suis heureux d'être là malgré tout. Il faut que ça continue, et j'ai une idée :

- Laisse-moi t'inviter à déjeuner. Pour me faire pardonner...

Malfoy hausse un sourcil.

Le fantôme de son sourire flotte toujours sur ses lèvres et à cet instant je sais qu'il va dire oui.

- Non.

... mais je me trompe souvent. Je m'affaisse.

- Pas à déjeuner. J'ai une traduction que je dois finir pour deux heures et j'ai pris du retard. Pour tout t'avouer, avec tes conneries, j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer ce matin.

Il a vraiment changé. C'est surprenant.

- Et à dîner ?

Là, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'attends et lui semble avoir ressorti son regard à rayon X. Il a l'air de m'analyser un moment avant de répondre :

- C'est d'accord.

Et c'est un sourire franc que je lui offre alors, comme aucun de ceux que j'ai pu faire depuis plusieurs années.

C'est terrible, mais je crois que je fais une bêtise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Et à dîner ?_

_Là, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'attends et lui semble avoir ressorti son regard à rayon X. Il a l'air de m'analyser un moment avant de répondre :_

_- C'est d'accord._

_Et c'est un sourire franc que je lui offre alors, comme aucun de ceux que j'ai pu faire depuis plusieurs années._

_C'est terrible, mais je crois que je fais une connerie._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 4.**

Rentré, je n'ai eu de cesse d'y penser. Les yeux rivés sur ma montre comme si ma vie en dépendait, nerveux, angoissé, excité comme un gosse la veille de Noël.

Comme un adolescent avant son premier rencard.

J'ai changé de tenue à deux reprises, tenté d'apprivoiser ma chevelure indomptable avec des gestes nerveux un nombre incalculable de fois. Le tout ponctué de coups d'œil incessants à ma montre et d'allers-retour frénétiques dans le salon.

Bon dieu, je suis ridicule.

Je suis assis seul à la table d'un restaurant moldu - un restaurant réputé, où l'on mange bien en toute modestie - et j'angoisse à l'idée que Malfoy, qui a connu la richesse d'une vie de manoir et le mépris pour tout ce qui a trait au non-magique, n'apprécie guère le lieu.

Mais il a changé. Il porte des vêtements moldus et vit pauvrement.

Peut-être, justement, aurais-je dû chercher quelque-chose de plus distingué ?

J'angoisse et le voilà. Il est beau, je pense, et je me sens plus maladroit que jamais.

Je lui fais signe, il s'assoit prestement face à moi et il me salut. Il est courtois et à l'air serin. Je lui demande si le restaurant convient et il me dit qu'il le reconnaît. Lorsque les... collègues de son père ont commencé à former leur QG au manoir, sa mère l'emmenait manger ou passer le temps dans les quartiers moldus. Elle disait que jamais personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher un Malfoy dans des endroits pareils. Et elle avait raison. Ils étaient venu déjeuner là, plusieurs fois.

Un sourire - le plus doux que j'ai pu lui voir jusqu'alors - redresse le coin de ses lèvres :

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

Je souris à mon tour et respire.

Tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dîner s'achève et je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été en dix ans déjà. Nous sortons du restaurant et j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, dans une autre vie.

Le repas était bon ; je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Draco - oui, c'est Draco maintenant - m'a parlé de lui, de l'emprisonnement de son père, de sa mort, puis de la mort de sa mère. De la perte de tous ses biens et de sa difficulté à trouver un travail. De sa reconversion dans la traduction de textes anciens, de son désintérêt total pour ce métier et la vie qui l'accompagne. Je lui ai parlé de mon enfance, de Sirius, de sa mort, de Remus, de son fils orphelin que je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir, de Ginny, notre rupture, la célébrité, l'exil et la solitude. Lui aussi m'a parlé de la solitude.

Ce n'était certainement pas les sujets les plus heureux, mais ils étaient nécessaires. Pour nous apprendre un peu.

Et il y a eu des choses meilleures : le Quidditch, Poudlard, la nostalgie de ces années. Des effleurements. Des silences complices. Des sourires sincères et des éclairs dans mon estomac. De bonnes choses.

Beaucoup d'effleurements en fait. Plus que ce que deux hommes ne partagent normalement.

Je le sais. Mais sa main posée sur la table appelait mes doigts. Et lorsqu'un silence a appuyé mon regard sur elle, et qu'il ne disait rien et ne retirait pas sa main, j'y ai vu un signe et j'ai osé y poser la mienne. Il a repris la parole alors, naturellement, un air curieux sur le visage, et son pouce s'est déplacé pour m'effleurer. Et sa jambe s'était rapprochée imperceptiblement de la mienne, jusqu'à venir s'y appuyer doucement.

Quelque chose d'important était arrivé, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser.

Et nous voilà maintenant, dehors, à marcher en silence dans les rues noires de Londres. Aucun de nous n'a voulu transplaner, aucun de nous n'a parlé.

Et on arrive très vite devant mon immeuble. Je lui ai dit où j'habite, alors il comprend pourquoi je m'arrête. Il ne dit rien.

Le silence confortable qui nous accompagnait jusque là devient étouffant.

Je m'agite nerveusement, cherche mes clés, les trouve dans ma poche et les y remet aussitôt. Quelque chose me dit que la soirée ne doit pas se finir maintenant...

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je fixe nos regards. Moins d'un mètre nous sépare, et je vois ses yeux basculer de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait à décrypter le fond de ma pensée en étudiant la courbe de mes rétines.

Il entre-ouvre la bouche, il va parler :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Potter ?

Encore cette question. J'y ai répondu la première fois. Chacun son tour, Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? je reprends simplement.

Il me fixe un peu hagard :

- Je... Je suis pas...

Il bégaye, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il essaye de dire.

- Moi non plus, je réponds.

Je baisse les yeux, chasse toute forme de vieux sentiment honteux enfoui en moi qui pourrait accompagner ce que je m'apprête à dire, et rassemble tout le courage du gryffondor que je fus un jour pour dire :

- Tu montes boire un dernier verre ?

J'ai arrêté de respirer. Ce mec a l'art de me couper le souffle. Lui semble hyperventiler, doucement et avec toute la dignité d'un Malfoy. Ma question ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa connotation. Il le sait et moi aussi. J'en ai envie, et je sais que lui aussi.

Le silence se prolonge, et enfin :

- D'accord.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les femmes, je n'ai jamais fait ça, au restaurant, ce dîner, ces effleurements, c'était juste comme ça, un jeu, un jeu dangereux certes, mais rien qui n'engage à rien. Je crois.

C'est ce que Draco voulait dire quand il a bégayé. C'est ce qu'il n'osait pas dire. Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. Parce que je sais. Parce que ce bégaiement, je l'ai vécu dans ma tête, une minute avant lui, pendant qu'on marchait et que son bras frôlait le mien par intermittence.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et je m'efface pour le laisser passer devant moi.

Il est nerveux, ça se voit. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et l'estomac noué, alors je comprends.

- Fais comme chez toi, je souffle.

Il est devant moi, debout, et je le trouve vraiment beau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? J'aimerais te proposer du vin, mais je n'en ai pas. J'ai pas grand chose en fait...

Je cesse de parler. Je suis vraiment nerveux, et il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Peut-être qu'il regrette d'avoir accepter de me suivre ?

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, il baisse les yeux, semble chercher ses mots. Il se redresse enfin et je pense qu'il a trouvé :

- C'est pas grave. On n'est pas vraiment monté pour boire un verre.

Et il ajoute doucement :

- Et quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je préfère être responsable de mes actes.

- Tu penses que quelque chose va arriver ce soir ? je demande.

Il me fixe, perplexe, mais il ne répond pas. Pas besoin. Bien sûr que oui. Quelque chose va arriver. Mais à condition qu'on arrive à y donner des mots.

- J'en ai envie. Et je pense que t'en as envie aussi, j'achève en chuchotant.

- Oui.

Cette affirmation suffit à m'insuffler un peu de courage. J'avance jusqu'à lui. Je lève la main, j'hésite... Lui ne bouge pas. Il me regarde, et il a les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Je ne l'ai même pas encore touché.

Et je me rends compte que je suis dans le même état.

D'accord. Je laisse retomber ma main pour encercler sa taille de mon bras tremblant et aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et c'est terrible. C'est terrible parce qu'on ne bouge pas, nos lèvres sont simplement accolées, sans mouvement, sans pression, et c'est meilleur que tout ce à quoi j'ai pu goûter auparavant. C'est différent. Tellement différent.

C'est pas assez.

J'étouffe un gémissement désespéré en pressant plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes, mon corps contre le sien et je sens qu'il halète et qu'il entrouvre les lèvres. J'engouffre ma langue dans sa bouche et il a un goût incroyable. Un truc comme de l'anis et quelque chose de musqué. Et il répond à mon baiser et se presse plus fort encore contre moi. Si fort que ça fait mal et, pourtant, je n'imagine rien de meilleur. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les baisers d'une femme, c'est brutal, dominateur, et c'est comme si sa langue mimait l'acte dans ma bouche. J'ai une boule brûlante dans l'estomac et un courant électrique qui part de mon épine dorsale vers ma virilité. Mes mains qui étaient à sa taille depuis tout à l'heure glissent vers son torse pour le caresser de haut en bas. Et il grogne. Il grogne un son qui n'a absolument rien de féminin, et qui va droit à mon entrejambe. Et c'est bien un homme que je sers contre moi, avec un torse dur et plat, des bras forts et quelque chose qu'il appuie contre ma cuisse et qu'aucune femme n'aura jamais. Je me presse à mon tour contre sa cuisse et il sursaute et recule.

Et oui Malfoy. T'as déjà oublié ?

Magnifique. Avec les yeux assombris de désir, les joues tachées de pourpre et les lèvres rouges et gonflées, je le veux. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie. Il me regarde sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il réalisait tout juste ce qu'on fait, ce que je suis, ce que ça implique. C'est sûrement le cas en fait. Rien de mieux que la dure réalité pour prendre conscience des choses telles qu'elles devraient être. Et, pardonnez le jeu de mot, mais cette réalité là ne manque pas de dureté.

Je reste silencieux. J'ai trop la trouille qu'il s'en aille.

Et lui se rapproche. Il semble reprendre pied. Son regard s'assombrit plus encore, et il dit quelque chose qui me prend parfaitement au dépourvu. Parce que ça n'exprime ni regrets, ni peur, ni aucune forme de lâcheté ; ce que j'aurais pu attendre de lui. Car Draco est lâche. Quoi qu'on en dise, ça je suis sûr que ça n'a pas changé. Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça se rappellera à moi bientôt. Je le sais.

- On sera mieux dans ta chambre.

C'est ça qui m'a surpris. Ça m'excite et j'ai peur. Peut-être que ça m'excite parce que j'ai peur. Je n'aurai pas de regrets, mais lui en aura. J'en suis certain. Rien de ce qu'on n'a jamais fait ensemble n'a été guidé par autre chose que la colère. En fait, les choses se rappellent déjà à moi : si ses mots ne sont pas lâches, son attitude l'est. Parce qu'il va remplacer toute son appréhension par de la rage.

Et le pire c'est que je vais le laisser faire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

**/!\ LEMON LEMON LEMON /!\**

**Bon, vous vous en doutiez, hein ? Alors, avec une première fic vient un premier lemon. Je suis nerveuse, mais je pense que je m'en suis pas mal sortie... J'attends votre avis (fébrile, et avec impatience, alors grouillez).**

**RAR :**

Ley : T'as pas tout à fait tort, non. Mais ça s'arrange... En tout cas je suis ravi que tu aime. Merci pour ta review.

Zelnazoo : Je sais, c'était méchant. Mais c'était nécessaire : ) Voilà la suite...

Loveyaoi7 : Oh ! Tant d'impatience, ça fait plaisir. Et oui, le lemon est là.

Vicodin : Mais non voyons. Si vous êtes tous mort, qui va me lire ? Je te pardonne tes jeux de mot foireux, je fais les même... Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi : à mort la fac ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- On sera mieux dans ta chambre._

_C'est ça qui m'a surpris. Ca m'excite et j'ai peur. Peut-être que ça m'excite parce que j'ai peur. Je n'aurai pas de regrets, mais lui en aura. J'en suis certain. Rien de ce qu'on n'a jamais fait ensemble n'a été guidé par autre chose que la colère. En fait, les choses se rappellent déjà à moi : si ses mots ne sont pas lâches, son attitude l'est. Parce qu'il va cacher toute son appréhension derrière de la rage._

_Et le pire c'est que je vais le laisser faire._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 5.**

- Aah ! je cris lorsqu'il me plaque brusquement contre la porte de ma chambre.

Il a pris les choses en main. Bien et fort. Ou plutôt mal. Mais comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pourrait être mal ? D'un nombre infini de manières qui m'échappent complètement là, maintenant, parce que je n'ai conscience de rien d'autre sinon de lui et des choses qu'il me fait ressentir là, maintenant.

Il m'embrasse rageusement, me touche, me fait des trucs incroyables avec sa langue dans mon cou, et il est partout.

Absolument partout.

J'ai le souffle coupé et ça fait mal tellement je le désire. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je me cramponne désespérément à ses épaules. Il cale un genou entre mes cuisses pour l'aider à me soutenir un peu et je m'y appuie et m'y frotte convulsivement pour soulager la pression. Parce que je crois que je vais mourir s'il ne fait rien pour que ça passe.

Merlin, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de mourir.

Sûrement que cette mort là me paraît bien meilleure que celles que j'ai pu envisager par le passé.

Je gémis pitoyablement lorsqu'il éloigne ses lèvres de mon cou, avant de récupérer avec reconnaissance sa bouche contre la mienne. Je suis dur comme je ne l'ai jamais été avant, et il est dans le même état que moi. Ses gestes sont brusques et ça fait mal. Ses baisers me blessent les lèvres et m'étouffent. C'est parfait. C'est ça que je veux. Je dois être masochiste. Peut être...

C'est lui qui me rend comme ça. Je serais n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il continue de me toucher, de me vouloir. Parce qu'il me veut.

Oh oui, il me veut.

Il me décolle de la porte et me pousse à coup de suçons vers le lit où je m'effondre sans autre forme de procès. Et il tombe avec moi.

Il m'embrasse et se saisit déjà de la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, et ses mains posées là me brûlent.

Il me pousse et on recule sur le lit.

Il fait noir et je vois entre mes cils l'ombre de son visage... Il s'arrête, un instant, et il me regarde. Je soulève mes hanches pour le conjurer de bouger. Mais il reste immobile. Et il y a un truc dans ses yeux qui est vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi, je m'en fous, je bande trop fort et j'ai trop envie. Je suis incapable de penser clairement et un geignement m'échappe.

- Potter...

Mon nom s'empêtre dans son souffle. Il halète sous mes mouvements de hanches incontrôlés et il s'essouffle. Il a un bras de chaque côté de moi et se penche pour m'embrasser... Tendrement ?

Merde. C'est quoi ça Malfoy ?

Il m'embrasse doucement, sans la rage du désir qui commandait chacun de ses premiers mouvements.

Je ne comprends pas.

C'est pas sensé se passer comme ça ! Il a pas le droit !

T'as pas le droit...

A qui je vais faire avaler ça ? Il a tous les droits sur moi. Et maintenant qu'il fait l'amour à ma bouche, je me rends compte que c'est mille fois meilleur quand c'est comme ça.

Nos jambes s'emmêlent et il engage un lent mouvement de va et vient contre moi. C'est trop lent, et une boule brûlante me ronge l'estomac. C'est trop bon et je me contrôle pour suivre son rythme torturant. Parce que c'est mille fois meilleur quand c'est l'amour qu'il me fait à travers nos vêtements...

Je passe mes mains sous son pull, dans son dos, et je sens ses muscles se contracter doucement sous mes doigts. Il a la peau tellement douce...

On s'explore en silence, comme si les grognements et les gémissements suppliants n'avaient plus leur place ici. Plus que des halètements retenus et des grondements sourds, comme quand je saisis ses fesses du plat des mains, à travers son pantalon.

Il semble mettre un point d'honneur à marquer ma peau de sa bouche, et moi je tire sur son haut pour qu'il l'enlève enfin, parce que je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

Il comprend et se redresse pour finir de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, et j'en profite pour arracher l'offensant vêtement de ce corps qui m'appelle, avec désespoir.

On se retrouve torse nu et il se colle à moi. Et on gémit. Parce que c'est génial. J'ai envie de chialer : la tendresse c'est pas pour nous, et je sens que je vais le payer. Cher.

Et le reste suit. Doucement encore, mais avec faim. Je soulève ma tête et je l'embrasse. Nos dents se cognent, mais c'est pas grave. Il m'embrasse et pousse contre mon corps, comme s'il essayait de se fondre à l'intérieur de moi. Je veux bien, mais il y a des couches de tissus gênantes là. De toute façon, je sais que c'est moi qui vais prendre. Je vais tout prendre, Draco, tout. Et lui tire sur mon jeans déjà ouvert, et je retire sa ceinture et son pantalon.

On s'embrasse, on s'embrase, et je sens son membre dur contre le mien à travers son boxer et le mien humide de désir... Il a des jambes fines, musclées et avec quelques poils doux. Il écarte mes cuisses d'un coup de genou et se glisse entre elles. Et je commence à avoir peur. Mais on n'est même pas nu.

Pour le moment. Pour pas longtemps, je pense, vu que j'ai déjà ma main aux frontières de son sous-vêtement. Comment elle est arrivée là ?

Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le touche là, à travers le tissu, puis en dessous. Il rejette la tête en arrière et émet les sons les plus excitants que j'ai jamais entendus. Et à son tour, il me touche, là, sans barrière, et je crois que je vais éjaculer comme le premier des puceaux. Il faudrait que j'arrête de penser...

- Anh...

C'est moi qui gémis comme ça ? Merde. Putain, qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

- Draco... j'halète, et sa main me quitte. La mienne arrête son mouvement sur sa virilité tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que- ?

- Attends, me coupe-t-il.

Sa voix est basse, et j'en frissonne. Il se redresse, et si j'étais en possession de tous mes moyens, je m'accrocherais à lui de peur qu'il s'en aille.

Mais il ne s'en va pas. Il fini de retirer son boxer. Moi je le regarde.

C'est la première fois que je vois le sexe d'un autre excité comme ça en vrai. Et ça me fascine. Je n'arrive pas à arracher mon regard de son membre tendu, de ces poils blonds autour, de cette veine qui le parcourt, et je déglutis. Un peu plus long que moi, un peu moins épais. Trop, dans tous les cas. J'ai la trouille. Et lui s'agite.

Je me rends compte que je le fixe depuis un peu trop longtemps et je rougis. Je relève la tête : lui aussi rougit. Et il regarde droit devant, loin de moi.

Il a peur. Lui aussi.

Je tends la main et je m'aperçois que je tremble de tout mon corps. J'ignore ça et je touche sa hanche. Il sursaute un peu et me regarde. Ses yeux se jettent rapidement vers mon entre-jambe. Bien couverte. Il me fixe, interrogateur, et moi je trouve que tout ça va trop vite. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et je retire mon boxer, du bout des doigts, parce que, de toute façon, toute ma vie est un grand bordel.

Je soupire lorsqu'il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Putain ! il halète.

Il me recouvre de son corps et nos sexes se trouvent pressés l'un contre l'autre. Moi je grogne juste, et je sers les dents. C'est trop. C'est tout simplement trop. Tant pis, je veux tout, sans limites. Tant que ça ne s'arrête pas. C'est absurde, ce que je dis. Je tremble, je brûle et j'endure. Ca m'impressionne déjà assez de pouvoir suivre un cheminement de pensée avec sa peau nue contre la mienne, alors ce n'est pas grave.

Draco m'embrasse une dernière fois. Et puis il me demande :

- Tu l'as jamais fait avec un homme, hein ?

C'est une question rhétorique ça. Mais je hoche quand même la tête.

- Toi non plus, je dis.

Ce n'est pas non plus une question. Je sais Malfoy, je connais tout de toi. Je suis ton plus grand ennemi, tu te souviens ? On s'est tellement haïe, on se connaissait. On n'a pas changé. Juste un peu plus amer, un peu plus égoïste - est-ce possible ? -, et nos coups de poing ont été remplacés par des baisers. On est les mêmes, mais dans des vies d'adultes, c'est tout.

Draco nie de la tête, comme si c'était nécessaire.

Et il saisit ma hanche en se redressant un peu pour m'encourager à me tourner sur le ventre. Et c'est ce que je fais. Avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge et pas un seul doute à l'esprit. C'est trop rapide. Mais c'est ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras, sur l'oreiller, et je n'ose plus bouger.

J'entends les draps s'agiter et je sens le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son corps alors qu'il s'agenouille entre mes jambes écartées. Puis, plus un bruit, plus un mouvement.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire, par où commencer.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, le rôle qui se trouve être le mien ce soir n'a rien du fruit d'un élan de courage de ma part, ni d'un grand sacrifice. C'est de la lâcheté. Pure et dure. Parce qu'avec l'égoïsme qui a grandi en moi au fils des années, le courage s'en est quelque peu allé. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer. C'est bête, mais pour moi, c'est comme ça que je suis le plus détaché. Lorsque c'est lui qui m'abuse, et que j'adore ça. Parce c'est de sa faute, maintenant, si j'aime ça.

Il devait être lâche, ça aurait fait mal et j'aurais été courageux. Là c'est tout le contraire...

Un baiser mouillé, enfin, dans le creux de mes reins. Et de longs frissons.

Il embrasse du bout des lèvres ma colonne vertébrale, tout en bas de mon dos. Moi, je remue contre les draps, presque inconsciemment. J'ai la trouille pourtant, mais mon envie surpasse ça. Et lorsque c'est sa main que je sens sur mes fesses, je ne sursaute même pas. Je me cambre un peu plus, c'est tout.

C'est parfaitement inconvenant...

Sa main tremble, mais elle reste où elle est. Même quand le reste de son corps remonte et que je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Même quand l'appui qu'il a sur ses genoux se relâche, et que ses hanches viennent se reposer sur les miennes. Et même qu'elle s'agrippe, quand dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il donne un coup de rein contre moi et grogne lorsque sa virilité ripe contre mes fesses.

Et je n'ai pas peur. Non, je ne dois pas avoir peur, pas maintenant.

J'écarte un peu plus les jambes, et c'est parfaitement indécent. De toute façon, maintenant, Draco respire dans ma nuque vite et durement et il accompagne mes mouvements de hanche contre les draps par des petits coups de reins parfaitement excitants contre mon cul. Alors je me fous de tout.

Sa main, bien calée en dessous de ma hanche droite, se déplace enfin. Il passe ses doigts en dessous de lui, entre mes fesses, doucement, contre moi, et je me contracte à l'intérieur. C'est étrange, agréable et angoissant. Et lorsque le bout d'un de ses doigts va plus avant dans son exploration, c'est juste bizarre. Bizarre et inconfortable.

Non. Je ne veux pas de ça. Pas de longue préparation, c'est inutile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu cette nuit. Je suis prêt. Ca va faire mal, je sais, mais je ne dois pas réfléchir. S'il est doux avec moi, je vais penser à lui, à moi. Et puis je penserais "nous", et je serais foutu.

Il faut qu'il fasse ça vite et puis qu'il s'en aille. Je ne supporterai pas d'espérer une fois de plus une vie pour moi. Les suicides à Noël, c'est bien trop cliché pour que je m'y abaisse. Et puis je ne suis pas encore si lâche. Pas tant que je reste lucide et qu'il fait ça vite. J'ai seulement besoin de cette nuit qui ne mène à rien, juste un souvenir à chérir pour tenir encore un peu le coup. Puisque de toute façon, il s'en ira. Parce qu'il ne voudra pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- A.. Arrête, dis-je.

Draco retire sa main et se recule brusquement. Il croit que je veux qu'il arrête tout, et moi, je n'ai pas la force de parler. Alors je me redresse sur mes genoux, les hanches relevées, et cale ma tête dans l'oreiller, pour qu'il comprenne.

Ce silence fait de mon coeur qui bat dans mes oreilles et de son souffle erratique derrière moi me ferait presque peur. L'attente. Je crois que je ne respire plus parce que j'attends.

Ma tête me tourne et mon sexe est affreusement dur :

- Vas-y. S'il te plaît...

Voilà que je le supplie. Tant pis, ma dignité n'a plus aucune importance. Comme tout ce qui n'est pas lui, d'ailleurs. Lui et ses doigts sur mes hanches, lui et son sexe contre moi. Lui et ses mains qui tremblent comme s'il était sur le point de mourir d'impatience...

Et il s'enfonce.

Ca fait mal. Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré à l'intérieur. Je sers les dents pendant qu'il entre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille, et je m'y agrippe sans réfléchir. J'ai le front posé sur mon bras replié et les yeux fermés. Je respire par le nez, j'essaie de me détendre et je me demande s'il est dedans jusqu'au bout. Ca ne m'aide pas. Draco étouffe un gémissement derrière moi avant de caler son visage dans mon cou, sa bouche ouverte contre mon épaule. Il tremble et il agite la tête. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps immobile, il veut bouger.

Bouger. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre que ça. Et maintenant que la douleur s'estompe et que son bras me sert si fort, j'ai envie qu'il le fasse. Mais je ne dis rien.

Pas besoin :

- Potter... Je... Il faut-

Et il abandonne. Le son de sa voix rauque m'excite et je ne sens plus la douleur. Mais quand il recule, ça brûle. Ca brûle et j'en regretterais presque de ne pas l'avoir laissé me préparer. Puis il revient à l'intérieur. Vite et avec un grognement libérateur. Et le plaisir commence à se mêler à cette sensation étonnante d'être étiré, à cette souffrance que j'apprends doucement à aimer.

Il me baise. J'aimerais dire qu'il me fait l'amour, parce que ça y ressemble tellement plus, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il fait ça bien. Trop bien. Avec des mouvements maladroits, un peu brusques parfois et mal contrôlés. Il ne sait pas trop où poser ses mains sur moi et son bras à ma taille me fait mal. C'est une première fois. Une première expérience entre hommes inexpérimentés, sans la gêne de devoir se faire face, sans les angoisses futiles des adolescents que nous fûmes un temps. C'est bon.

J'ai l'impression qu'il bouge sur moi, en moi, depuis une éternité et que ce ne sera jamais assez. Je bande à nouveau, fort, et j'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Avec chacun de ses mouvements ma tête se rapproche de la tête de lit et j'y appuie mon bras pour pousser en arrière, contre lui. On grogne, on gémit et je suis presque à nouveau étendu sur le ventre.

On est tous les deux en sueur, son torse qui glisse contre mon dos me brûle et il déplace un peu son bras sur ma taille pour avoir une meilleure prise sur moi. Et l'angle change. Du moins je crois, parce qu'il touche un truc à l'intérieur de moi et c'est incroyable. Un courant électrique me transperce et je me cambre intensément. Je cris et je me contracte à l'intérieur.

Et il vient : Draco se tend au dessus de moi et ses hanches me tamponnent d'une suite de mouvements spasmodiques. Et je sens qu'il se vide en moi.

Puis il s'effondre et m'écrase de son poids, mais je ne dis rien.

Encore ce silence...

Etonnant comme la plus inconfortable des positions peut aussi se trouver être l'une des plus agréables. Si j'avais le choix, je crois que j'aimerais mourir comme ça. Pressé entre lui et le matelas. Je me sens bien comme ça.

Enfin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Malfoy remue un peu et se retire de moi. Je ne bouge pas. Pas envie. Parce qu'il va partir là, hein ? Et je n'ai pas envie de voir ça.

Il se redresse et j'ai froid. Mais je ne bouge pas. Qu'il s'en aille vite ! Il faut qu'il parte, parce que là, je crois que je suis sur le point de pleurer. Ou je pleure déjà ?

Mais il ne s'en va pas. Ses doigts froids s'accrochent doucement à ma hanche, comme ils l'ont fait un peu plus tôt, et je comprends qu'il veut que je me retourne. Si je pleure, il le verra, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Si ça peu le faire rester un peu plus. Même si je ne comprends pas.

Je suis le mouvement qu'il m'impose, et je me retrouve sur le dos, un bras sur mon visage dans l'espoir de cacher les sillons humides que j'y perçois, puisqu'il semble que j'ai vraiment pleuré - ou peut-être que c'est pour m'empêcher de voir son visage -, mon sexe à moitié dur pointé vers lui et le souffle retenu.

Et Draco se penche sur moi, et retire mon bras.

Je ne fuis pas son regard, pas cette fois. J'ai l'impression que ma conscience joue au yoyo avec mon courage. Ca me saoule. Et pour le coup, je ne vois rien. Ses yeux ne me disent rien. Son visage n'a rien du dégoût, ni de son masque de froideur habituel. Il me regarde juste, et il s'allonge à côté de moi, son torse au dessus du mien. Il saisit ma verge dans sa main et me masturbe. Le visage face au mien, et ses yeux dans les miens. Sans que ça ne signifie rien.

J'ai chaud, mes reins brûlent doucement. Je ne me pose plus de questions. Profitons-en. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, ce qu'il va me donner, quand il s'en ira. Je m'en fous. Je vis tant qu'il est là, ensuite je pourrais crever. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de la mort, même de _cette_ mort là.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il est 8 heures, ce matin. Je ne dors plus.

Draco est parti.

J'ai jouis dans sa main, il m'a embrassé et il s'en est allé.

Je me suis endormi. Grossière erreur.

Parce que, comment je fais pour me lever, moi, maintenant ? Comment je fais pour ne pas rester comme ça, le temps de crever. Il y a son odeur partout dans les draps et sur moi. Je ne pleure même pas.

Peut-être que c'est ça ma fin. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter le massacre.

Ou alors... Ou alors, je me douche et je nettoie les draps. Je me relève, je me coiffe et je range un peu.

Peut-être que ma vie n'est pas finie. Peut-être que ce n'était juste pas la bonne ?

Peut-être que dans celle-ci, il voudra bien de moi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient un lemon.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Peut-être que c'est ça ma fin. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter le massacre._

_Ou alors... Ou alors, je me douche et je nettoie les draps. Je me relève, je me coiffe et je range un peu._

_Peut-être que ma vie n'est pas finie. Peut-être que ce n'était juste pas la bonne ?_

_Peut-être que dans celle-ci, il voudra bien de moi..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 6.**

C'est amer. Comme une mauvaise noix.

Un pamplemousse ?

C'est une de ces choses que j'avale de travers. Mauvais souvenir, sale impression.

Ce fruit-là a un goût inévitable de régime bafoué et de famine... Les Dursley m'ont laissé un paquet d'associations rances et d'amertumes.

Le café ?

Sa peau sentait le café.

Je n'arrive plus à boire un café sans avoir l'impression qu'un quartier de pamplemousse est coincé dans ma gorge.

C'est surprenant comme l'esprit sait jouer des souvenirs et des sentiments, du dégoût, des regrets... Et créer des associations.

C'est décidé : dès maintenant, je boirai mon café accompagné d'un quart de pamplemousse. Puisque je ne peux pas éviter l'amertume, j'apprendrai à l'aimer.

Puisque je ne peux pas me passer de l'odeur du café.

Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment aperçu sur le moment. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu dans ses vêtements. Non, c'est quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là que ça s'est révélé à moi. Lorsqu'il ne me restait de lui que son odeur...

Draco Malfoy sent le café. Et même l'odeur du sexe avec lui sent le café.

Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma vie n'a plus d'intérêt si ce n'est dans mon expresso du matin, les hommes blonds dans les rues et l'attente de lui... C'est toujours trois choses de plus qu'avant.

Comme si un but se rattachait enfin à mes journées.

Peut-être que quelque chose de bien va m'arriver... Après tout, je ne bois plus de thé.

Maintenant j'aime le café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ca fait un mois.

Un mois que ma vie a commencé. Un mois qu'elle évolue et que je respire enfin sans avoir la constante sensation d'être un asthmatique en pleine crise.

Non. Maintenant, je suis un type qui attend. Dit vulgairement : je perds mon temps. Mais, j'ai la trouille, alors attendre, manger, dormir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Pour l'instant.

Parce qu'il est parti. Il est parti, vous savez ? Il m'a surpris. Il avait plus de courage que je ne lui en supposais. Pas assez pour rester. Certainement pas pour venir me chercher.

Alors en vrai, ce que j'attends, c'est moi. Mais j'espère un peu que c'est chez lui plutôt qu'un élan se manifestera. S'il veut de moi...

Pense-t-il seulement à moi, parfois ?

"Ca fait un mois que ma vie à commencé" : je mens là.

Il y a un mois, quelque chose a changé, mais ce n'est certainement pas un renouveau. Non, ça fait un mois que je survis d'une façon différente, plus malsaine encore. Parce que vivre dans l'attente que quelque chose n'arrive jamais, ça n'a aucun intérêt, non ?

En vrai, je ne veux jamais le revoir. Puisqu'il est fort probable qu'il ne veuille pas de moi.

Vous savez ça, non ?

En vrai, j'ai trop la trouille de le revoir. Alors je ferme les yeux, je sers les dents, et j'attends la douleur. Parce qu'il reste une chance pour qu'il veuille de moi.

J'attends, parce qu'il me donne des raisons de rester là plus longtemps et qu'il y a en moi cette chose étrange qu'on peut très bien assimiler à un instinct de survie. Et cet instinct me dit que rien de bon n'arrivera si je le revois.

J'ai l'instinct très pessimiste, je l'ai toujours su, ça... Alors quelle importance.

Un mois.

C'est le temps que j'ai mis pour renaître.

Si on compare aux neuf mois initiaux, j'ai plutôt fait vite, finalement. Enfin, c'est sans compter les vingt-deux ans perdus en cours de route...

Oh, tant pis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Salut.

Il est dix heures du matin. L'air est froid. J'ai chaud.

Draco est en face de moi.

- Bonjour, me répond-il.

Sa fossette me fait un clin d'oeil. Il est venu. Merci Merlin, il est venu.

Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, hier matin. Je ne sais déjà plus ce que j'ai écrit sur ce parchemin. Pourtant je l'ai tellement lu qu'en le nouant à la patte de mon messager, je le récitais par coeur.

C'est drôle comme les choses s'oublient, quand ça nous arrange... Avant j'oubliais de manger, maintenant j'oublie cette lettre. Si on relativise, on pourrait dire que ça s'arrange pour moi. Sinon, on pourrait penser que je perds la tête.

Oublier deux lignes, il faut le faire.

Etait-ce trop formel ? Trop personnel ? Trop court ? Trop long ? Trop impérieux ? Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai envie de lui ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à une vulgaire invitation à forniquer, non ?

Tant de questions pour autant d'interprétations... C'est tellement plus facile de les oublier quand on ne peut plus rien changer.

C'est sans importance maintenant : il est venu.

- Tu voulais qu'on discute. Je suis là. Ta lettre était assez concise.

Qu'on discute. Ah oui, c'est ça.

Draco, je veux te parler de ma vie. Il se trouve, étrangement, qu'elle prend une part conséquente de ma personne et que depuis peu et indirectement, elle dépend exclusivement de toi.

- Je voulais mettre les choses au clair entre nous, dis-je. Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez secoué par ce qui s'est passé.

Quel euphémisme.

Il reste silencieux, un instant. Sage décision. C'est un sujet délicat : "nous".

- Je... Je suis parti parce que tu ne m'a pas demandé de rester, me dis-tu.

- ...

Je suis soufflé.

Foudroyé. Glacé.

Bon sang, ça fait cinq ans, Malfoy. Comment change-t-on autant, en cinq ans ? Parce que là, c'est une espèce de lancée héroïque qu'il vient de faire. Il se jette dans l'arène aux lions sans même savoir si je veux le voir les tuer ou se faire dévorer...

C'est insensé.

Il voulait rester ?

C'est délirant.

- Je-

Très éloquent.

Bon, je vais arrêter de me laminer deux secondes. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Tu voulais rester ? j'interroge, complètement ahuris.

Comme si la simple notion de "réfléchir" était au dessus de tous mes moyens.

- Potter, je suis pas stupide, il répond, l'air agacé. Je crois bien que je ne me trompe pas en disant que... cette nuit là... à chaque instant, tu t'attendais à ce que je m'en aille. Et je ne suis pas parti.

Un serveur nous accoste et attend notre commande. Un café pour moi. Lui aussi, prend un café. Il dit "la même chose", et je crois que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'il s'en aille vite. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur la terrasse d'un bistrot, à Londres, au mois de janvier. Seulement les gens qui ne s'arrêtent ici que pour être certains de partir très vite.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Et... Et au final, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais, si je voulais rester. Ou partir... Si tu me l'avais demandé, je serais resté. Mais c'est mieux que tu ne l'ais pas fait. Je pense.

Je me sens un peu déchiré là. Pourquoi ? Je... Est-ce qu'il me largue en bonne et due forme là ?

Je ne dis rien. Que dire ?

Le serveur revient. Avec les deux cafés. Le service est rapide...

Je sirote ma tasse, et je comprends maintenant qu'il ne dira plus rien. C'est à mon tour de parler.

Merde. C'est pas vraiment mon truc, tout ça.

- Pourquoi tu sens le café ?

Vraiment, vraiment pas mon truc.

Il quitte sa tasse des yeux et me regarde avec un air interloqué.

Tu m'étonnes.

- Pardon ?

- Euh, quand... Ce soir là, quand tu es parti, je me suis rendu compte que... tu sens le café.

Draco fronce les sourcils. Puis son front se déplie et il affiche un air de compréhension :

- Je prends une potion pour la concentration à base de graine de café. Pour rester focalisé sur mes traductions... Pendant un temps après la prise, ma transpiration doit sûrement sentir le café.

- Oh.

Je plonge dans ma tasse de café. Merde, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je croyais que ce serait plus facile. C'est idiot.

Draco, ça fait un mois que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je te vois nu dans mes rêves et dans les tasses de café. Si je n'étais pas si nerveux là, je suis sûr que tu me ferais l'amour dans ma tête.

Est-ce que tu m'as fait l'amour ce soir là ? Tu penses à moi parfois ?

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, dis-je à ma tasse de café.

J'entends la sienne se poser doucement sur la table.

- J'ai pensé à toi aussi, répond-t-il.

Je redresse la tête brusquement.

Ah bon ?

Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux. Un air infiniment sérieux fige ses traits.

On est des adultes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je mordille ma lèvre, nerveux, je reprends mon souffle et je me jette à l'eau :

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se revoir ? Je veux dire...

- On va chez moi boire un verre ? me coupe-t-il. J'ai froid.

C'est inattendu. Merde, ça sent le bordel sentimental, tout ça...

- D'accord.

Ca va. On va aller chez lui. On va boire un coup, et peut être même qu'on baisera. Mais on va parler.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut qu'on parle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Son appartement.

Ce petit salon étriqué m'a manqué. Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à lui...

Il nous sert deux verres de Scotch. Et, cette fois, il s'assoit à côté de moi sur son petit canapé.

Jambe contre jambe. Bras contre bras.

J'ai les mains qui tremblent.

Il prend un verre et me le tend, prend l'autre, et me regarde.

Je pose mon verre sur la table basse, je prends le sien et je l'y mets aussi.

Et je l'embrasse.

Je le tiens par la nuque, les doigts dans ses cheveux, et je l'embrasse. Et après quelques instants, il agrippe mon pull, et il me répond désespérément.

Désespérément. Comme s'il en crevait de faire ça, comme s'il en avait autant envie que moi.

Et on s'embrasse. Notre position n'a rien de pratique, et je commence à me tourner pour lui faire face sur le fauteuil. Il s'étend et m'entraîne avec lui.

Je suis couché sur Draco Malfoy. Corps contre corps. Je sens chaque angle, chaque creux. Je le sens comme si chaque partie de lui s'emboîtait dans une partie de moi.

C'est divin.

On s'embrasse et on se caresse. On gémit et il se cambre. Merlin.

- Ah. Putain, enlève ça Potter, grogne Draco en tirant sur la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je me contorsionne et j'obéis. J'ouvre ma ceinture, je retire mes chaussures et j'enlève mon jeans.

Je bande, et maintenant c'est bien évident. Je me replace sur lui, et il a les pupilles complètement dilatées. Je me relève sur un bras, et d'une main, je lui retire son pantalon et ses chaussures.

Il ne bouge pas. Les mains relevées, contre le canapé, il soulève juste son bassin pour m'aider à le déshabiller. Il est dur. Je suis à genoux au-dessus de lui et mes yeux sont à sa taille. Je me baisse un peu, et du bout des lèvres, je l'embrasse à travers son boxer. Surpris, il retient un cri.

Il gémit continuellement et il soulève ses hanches avec désespoir.

Je retire mon pull, parce que j'ai chaud, et puis je retire son sous-vêtement, parce que j'en meure d'envie. Et je le regarde. Je pose ma joue contre la peau douce de son sexe tendu, le nez dans son aine, et je sens son odeur de café.

- Harry, je...

Il halète, et passe une main dans mes cheveux, s'y agrippe et se cambre indécemment contre moi. Je me recule à peine et je laisse traîner mes lèvres humides et ma langue contre sa virilité. J'entends son souffle erratique et c'est terriblement excitant. Je passe ma langue sur la perle de désir qui pointe au bout de son sexe, et il hurle et se tend au-delà du possible.

- Attends, gémit-il.

Il me saisit par la nuque et me tire au dessus de lui. Il accroche son regard au mien et sans me quitter des yeux, envoie ses mains descendre mon caleçon autour de mes genoux et me caresse. Mes yeux roulent et ma tête part naturellement en arrière alors qu'il y va de trois vifs allers-retours de sa main sur moi.

Et il me lâche. J'ouvre les yeux et le voit se redresser sur ses coudes pour m'embrasser profondément, avant de se retourner doucement pour se trouver sur le ventre, puis à genoux, le visage plongé dans le creux du canapé, ses fesses plaquées contre mon sexe qui se voit pris de soubresauts incontrôlés.

Bordel.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je le prends sans réfléchir.

Merde, il est tellement serré. Je ne l'ai préparé et j'ai dû lui faire mal, il a crié. Quand il me l'a fait, j'ai eu mal pendant des jours. Et s'il ne me laissait plus jamais le toucher ? J'en crèverais.

Je recule les hanches, un peu paniqué, mais il me retient d'une main derrière mon genou.

- Ah... Attends. Arrête de bouger, dit-il, la tête difficilement relevée, les dents serrées.

Et j'obéis. Tant bien que mal. Je serre les dents et je compte dans ma tête pour ne pas penser à l'étroitesse, à la moiteur, à l'étau qui me donne envie de bouger. De m'enfoncer.

Je suis suspendu à mon entrejambe, accroché à son cul, les mains ancrées dans ses hanches.

J'en crèverais.

Et il se passe une éternité, je crois. Les plus longues minutes de ma vie, peut-être. Je respire aussi profondément et lentement que mon souffle erratique me le permet.

Et il bouge enfin. Il tente un mouvement en arrière qui me surprend et je relâche un peu la pression sur ses hanches. Je sers les dents plus fort, mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps sans bouger.

- Mm... Bouges.

Il n'a pas à le répéter deux fois. Je recule doucement, attentif à ses réactions. Et comme aucune ne vient, je m'enfonce à nouveau. Plus lentement cette fois.

Après plusieurs mouvements, j'accélère un peu. Je l'entends grogner une première fois et il rejoint mon mouvement d'un coup de hanche en arrière. J'essaie tant bien que mal de contrôler un peu mes gestes désordonnés et je décide de partir à la recherche de sa prostate. Puisque c'est ça qui m'avait fait tant de bien la dernière fois.

Je gémis et j'ai le ventre en feu. Je me penche sur lui, et j'embrasse son dos. Et dans le mouvement qui suit, il grogne de plus belle, se cambre et bascule sa tête en avant en remuant son bassin plus vite encore.

Ah, la voilà.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On l'a fait encore une fois. Dans sa chambre. Avec moi en dessous de lui. Face à face.

C'était bien. C'était plutôt génial en fait. On a pris notre temps cette fois.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai couché deux fois avec Malfoy.

C'est... Surprenant. Malfoy et moi. Moi et Malfoy.

A Noël, j'en ai vaguement parlé à Hermione. J'ai dis "un type". Elle était surprise. Elle n'a pas jugé. Elle m'a sourit et elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse de voir que j'allais mieux.

Je vais mieux ?

Ron doit sûrement être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ne se cachent rien. Que dirait-il, s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi dans le lit de Malfoy, nu comme lui.

J'ai du mal à imaginer. J'ai du mal à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Draco de toute façon...

Tout à l'heure, quand on s'est étendu l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés, et que mes jambes tremblaient encore du sexe qu'on a eu ensemble, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester.

Il a répondu oui. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi, et avec la maladresse d'un homme qui n'a jamais dormi nu avec un autre homme, il m'a pris par la taille et s'est assoupi contre moi.

J'ai dormi aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien en ouvrant les yeux au réveil. Très longtemps. J'avais des cheveux blonds dans le visage, l'odeur du café dans le nez, et un foutu élan dans les poumons. Comme si chaque baiser de lui avait été un bouche à bouche particulièrement bien exécuté.

Il dort encore et je le regarde comme un amoureux transi.

Quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu'on parle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Il a répondu oui. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi, et avec la maladresse d'un homme qui n'a jamais dormi nu avec un autre homme, il m'a pris par la taille et s'est endormi contre moi._

_J'ai dormi aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien en ouvrant les yeux au réveil. Très longtemps. J'avais des cheveux blonds dans le visage, l'odeur du café dans le nez, et un foutu élan dans les poumons. Comme si chaque baiser de lui avait été un bouche à bouche particulièrement bien exécuté._

_Il dort encore et je le regarde comme un amoureux transi._

_Quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu'on parle._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 7.**

Il fait sombre. La poussière danse entre le plafond et nous. C'est paisible.

C'est n'importe quoi.

On est paumé. Pas autant qu'on aimerait l'être, mais un petit peu quand même.

- Je te déteste.

Oh.

- ... Je crois, ajoute-t-il.

Je soupire. C'est crevant tout ça.

Draco s'est réveillé il y a quinze minutes à peine. J'observais déjà le fascinant ballet des grains de poussière, l'esprit vide. Je l'ai senti bouger, je crois même que j'ai senti le moment où il a ouvert les yeux. Je suis resté étendu sur le dos, à contempler les grains de poussière... Il était silencieux depuis, jusqu'à ça.

- Je ne te déteste pas, je lui réponds. Je ne crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de foutre Potter ?

- J'en sais rien...

Nouveau soupir.

Je sens Draco remuer et, du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'asseoir contre son oreiller. Il étend ses longues jambes par dessus les draps...

Ca me donne envie de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais envisagé de... coucher avec un homme. Jamais. Et avec toi Potter... Là, c'est de l'ordre du délire.

Je l'écoute, silencieux. Il a raison. C'était juste jusqu'à il y a un mois de ça.

- Je n'envisageais pas non plus ma vie comme ça, poursuit-il, il y a quelques années, quand on était encore à Poudlard, à se foutre sur la gueule.

Je me redresse à mon tour, appuyé sur le côté, contre les oreillers, je le regarde :

- Tu t'attendais à finir avec une gentille épouse sang-pur et à faire un héritier blond pourri-gâté, tout en vivant dans ton spacieux manoir ?

- C'était ce qui était prévu, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Il a l'air sincère.

- Tu ne l'avais pas vue venir toute cette merde, hein ?

- Parce que, toi, tu l'avais vue ? réplique-t-il.

Je me marre silencieusement. Non, aussi approximatif qu'était mon avenir, je n'avais pas envisagé ma vie - dans l'hypothèse ou je survivrai - comme ça.

- Je croyais que j'épouserais Ginny, et qu'on ferait plein de gosses. Je me voyais aurore. J'aimais bien cette vie... Jusqu'à ce que je l'essaie.

- T'as eu de la chance Potter. Moi, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Mon père... Mon père a pris de mauvaises décisions. Il l'a payé, et ma mère et moi aussi.

J'ai eu de la chance... C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Il soupire profondément et remue un peu. Je le regarde encore, il est beau. Sans réfléchir, je me rapproche de lui et je laisse traîner mes lèvres dans son cou. J'aime le goût de sa peau. Il gronde doucement, et je sens sa gorge vibrer contre ma bouche. Il penche la tête un instant pour me laisser plus de place, avant de la tourner pour me faire face. On est - littéralement - nez à nez et il me jette un de ces regards... On dirait qu'il a envie de me bouffer. Ma foi, ça me va très bien.

Je me penche en avant et il m'embrasse. Doucement et profondément. Je me rallonge et il s'étend contre moi. Puis le baiser ralentit, ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes et il se met sur le côté et me pousse à faire de même. On est face à face, on partage le même oreiller et je trouve ça bêtement touchant. Comme... Je n'ose pas y penser.

- Quand Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, mon père a été arrêté, comme la majorité des mangemorts à l'époque. Quand c'est arrivé, je croyais qu'ils allaient lui donner le baiser. J'étais effondré. Ma mère... Ma mère était stoïque. Platement et faussement stoïque. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Non, ils l'ont enfermé, à vie, à Azkaban.

Il chuchote. C'est… Ce serait confortable si le sujet s'y prêtait. Ça l'est un peu quand même... Après tout, ce sont des confidences qu'il me fait là.

- On allait le voir, à chaque fois qu'on en avait le droit. Tous les trois ou quatre mois... Une belle saloperie, la justice de ce pays, si tu veux mon avis.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement. Je sais.

- Je le voyais dépérir, au fil des mois. Il crevait à petit feu, me confit-il dans un murmure enroué. Il devenait dingue et, un jour, il est mort.

Il reste silencieux un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise.

Il passe une main dans mon dos, les yeux perdus sur le chemin de suçons qu'il a tracé dans mon cou. J'ai des frissons.

- Ils étaient dans un mariage arrangé, tu sais ? reprend-t-il en fixant son regard au mien. Mes parents... Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Ils m'aimaient vraiment.

- Je sais, dis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu nous voyais comme tout Gryffondor digne de ce nom : malfaisant, méprisant, égoïste et incapable d'aimer quoi que ce soit plus que nous même.

- La partie "malfaisant, méprisant et égoïste" correspond assez. Même le reste, j'ajoute avec un petit sourire navré. Mais je savais que vous vous aimiez. Je m'en doutais au moins : tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver tes parents, ta mère a mis en danger la sienne et sauvé la mienne pour savoir si tu étais sauf et ton père... J'aurais du mal à te dire pourquoi, mais je me doutais bien qu'il t'aimait. Je...

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire ça... Si j'ai le droit de dire ça. Je ne veux pas de reconnaissance. Je veux... Ca non plus, je n'ose pas y penser.

- Tu as témoigné en ma faveur et en celle de mes parents.

- Tu sais ?

- Mon père a échappé au baiser, souffle-t-il. J'ai échappé à Azkaban ! Je me suis posé des questions, j'en ai posé. On m'a répondu : "Remercie plutôt l'Elu et estime-toi heureux !".

Il reste silencieux un instant :

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

- Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements. J'ai dit la vérité, c'est tout, je réplique.

J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne sais pas quand. Mais là, ils sont fermés. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Potter... Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de foutre ?

Je les ouvre, et je le regarde.

Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai déjà dit ça, on tourne en rond. Je roule pour me remettre sur le dos. Je ne fais pas attention à la poussière sous le plafond, j'observe Draco du coin de l'œil et je dis :

- Je suis seul. Depuis longtemps. Je ne trouve personne avec qui je me sente bien. Je ne trouvais personne ; là, je suis bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, je préfère les femmes. Mais bon, je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance. On se connaît bien tout les deux et on est seul.

Draco me regarde, toute expression caché sous un masque stoïque. Et puis quelque chose de douloureux transparaît. Un instant seulement...

- Tu n'as jamais voulu mourir, Potter ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je soupire :

- Parfois.

- Moi, jamais.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? j'interroge.

- Parce que je m'en doutais... C'est inquiétant.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul, me dit-il, le regard fixé sur ses mains qui triturent les draps nerveusement.

Merde. "Comme un couple". "Je veux juste qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie". Ca y est, j'arrive à y croire. C'est terrifiant.

- Tu es seul depuis longtemps ? je lui demande.

Je me remets sur le côté, pour lui faire face. Il relève les yeux :

- Ouais. Après... Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis retrouvé endetté. Le ministère nous a tout pris. Il ne restait plus que le manoir. Je l'ai vendu, j'ai remboursé les dettes et je me suis caché. Quand je marchais dans les rues et qu'on me reconnaissait. Alors je suis parti chez les moldus. Il me restait un peu d'argent que ma mère avait fait échanger et cacher pour moi. Je m'en suis servi pour m'acheter cet appartement. J'étais mort de peur. Un peu parano aussi... J'ai vite trouvé un travail de traducteur, un truc où je n'ai pas besoin de sortir de chez moi. J'avais gardé un ou deux contacte, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour étudier et je travaille sous un pseudonyme. Mes transactions se font toutes par hiboux. Je travail avec des particuliers surtout.

- Et t'as pas eu de relations depuis ? je demande.

Draco se tourne vers moi, un sourcil relevé.

- Pour qui tu me prends Potter ? Je suis humain. Si, bien sûr que j'ai eu des aventures. Avec des moldues, des trucs sans importance. J'ai même appris à me servir d'un préservatif.

Je rigole. J'imagine Draco, la première fois qu'il se retrouve avec une moldue, et la nana qui lui présente une boite de préservatifs et lui demande d'en enfiler un. C'est assez cocasse.

- Moi, j'ai rien fait depuis que je suis ici. Je vis avec mon héritage. Il y en a assez, comme je ne fais pas énormément de dépenses. C'est malsain de vivre comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis bon qu'à jouer au Quidditch et à battre des vilains mages noirs. A quoi bon ? Je supporte plus les gens...

- Hum... Le héros du monde sorcier est devenu agoraphobe, souffle Draco en plongeant son visage dans mon cou et en accrochant ses bras à ma taille. Il me sert contre lui et il me mordille l'oreille.

C'est parfait. Vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse, je dis.

Draco se relève un peu, son visage au dessus de mien, et il me regarde avec cet air interloqué que je commence à aimer.

- Hé bien, puisqu'on est d'accord là-dessus, peut-être qu'on devrait continuer comme ça...

Je souris doucement.

- Peut-être, oui.

Et il m'embrasse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il pleut.

Je marche avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'un parfait demeuré. Si j'avais la fibre musicale, j'interpréterais sûrement "I'm singing in the rain" à grands coups de chorégraphie et de pas de claquettes.

Merci Merlin, ce n'est pas le cas, et je me contente de fredonner l'air de la chanson en sautant d'un pas artistique au dessus de chaque flaque qui croise mon chemin.

Bon sang, la vie est foutrement belle.

La nuit commence à tomber.

Après notre discussion, j'ai encore traîné au lit avec Draco. Quand on s'est enfin levé, je nous ai préparé à manger dans sa petite cuisine, et on a avalé notre déjeuner tardif sur la table basse, au son de sa petite télévision moldue. Puis on a pris une douche. Ensemble. Après un thé et un dernier baiser, j'ai fini par m'en aller. Pour le laisser bosser, et puis parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut qu'on prenne le temps de se réapprendre, de se reconnaître. Prenons notre temps...

Oui. La vie est foutrement belle.

_- I'm siiiiiinging in the rain, Just siiiiinging in the raiinn, What a gloooorious feeeling, I'm haaappy agaiin ! ..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Du grand art : .com/watch?v=rmCpOKtN8ME**

**Voilà, une inspiration pour tous les bienheureux sous la pluie.**

**Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux et merci à Pho' pour ses bons conseils.

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient un lemon.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Après notre discussion, j'ai encore traîné au lit avec Draco. Quand on s'est enfin levé, je nous ai préparé à manger dans sa petite cuisine, et nous avons avalé notre déjeuner tardif sur la table basse, au son de la radio moldue. Puis on a pris une douche. Ensemble. Après un thé et un dernier baiser, j'ai fini par m'en aller. Pour le laisser bosser, et puis parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut qu'on prenne le temps de se réapprendre, de se reconnaître. Prenons notre temps..._

_Oui. La vie est foutrement belle._

_- I'm siiiiiinging in the rain, Just siiiiinging in the raiinn, What a gloooorious feeeling, I'm haaappy agaiin ! ..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 8.**

Beaucoup de gens seraient étonnés de connaître la quantité de choses fantastiques qu'ils côtoient, les trucs qu'ils ne remarquent pas.

Par exemple, cette femme avec son tailleur bien ajusté, son manteau droit et ses talons hauts. Elle passe devant moi avec l'air dépressif qu'ont les gens occupés. Hé bien, si elle prenait la peine de regarder vers moi - pas le regard agacé et furtif qu'elle me balance parce que je suis sur son chemin ; non, si elle prenait la peine de _regarder_ -, elle verrait sûrement quelque chose de beau. Et là, je ne parle pas d'esthétisme. Non. Elle me trouverait _beau_. Comme on donne à la Joconde sa beauté énigmatique, cette dame pressée m'attribuerait sûrement une beauté obsessive. Ce sale truc que le bonheur fait de nous.

C'est con. Les gens heureux sont magnifiques.

Draco est magnifique. Tout est parfait.

C'est louche, franchement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bonjour !

J'ai le sourire niais qui va avec le bonheur. Parce que c'est affreusement naïf de croire qu'on a de bonnes raisons de sourire quand tout va bien.

- Tu es en retard, me répond Draco.

J'ai compris depuis les débuts de notre relation - il y a plus de cinq mois de cela - que c'est sa manière de me dire bonjour. Un reproche et un ton pincé déguisant un "tu m'as manqué".

Je souris de plus belle.

- Désolé, mais j'ai fait un détour pour nous acheter des croissants et des pâtisseries, je réponds en déposant mes paquets sur la table basse du salon.

Je souris toujours. Quel con je fais.

- En quel honneur ? me demande le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais pas, juste comme ça. J'en avais envie, je réponds.

Rien ne se fait jamais "juste comme ça". Là, ma décision de faire un tour devant la vitrine de la boulangerie, près de la rue qui abrite mon bar préféré, n'est rien d'autre que l'accomplissement d'un fantasme qui, un jour - quand j'étais la chose dépressive et alcoolique qui a précédé Draco -, s'est associé à l'idée que je me faisais du bonheur. Des croissants, ça se mangent à deux, avec un bon café et un sourire de circonstance. Avant, je respirais l'odeur de pain chaud, et je me disais que je ne le méritais pas. Alors que maintenant, si.

Evidemment, je suis trop heureux pour me rendre compte de ce fatras de ressentiments, mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

J'ouvre grand la boite renfermant les éclairs au chocolat, souries en pâte d'amande et autres merveilles glucosées, puis je me penche sur le sac en papier rempli des croissants, humant avec bonheur le parfum d'idéal qui en émane. Et avec la même connerie de sourire que je revendique éhontément depuis quelques temps, je vais chercher une assiette dans l'unique placard de la pièce, et j'y dépose soigneusement la preuve de mon bonheur. Des croissants. Des croissants, sur une table basse, dans un minuscule salon. Et Draco qui arrache son regard de ses notes de travail pour en saisir un et y mettre un coup de dents enthousiaste.

Du café. Il faut du café, et tout sera parfait.

Alors je retourne au placard et m'affaire à nous préparer un café. Pour les croissants. Pour Draco.

Et pour moi.

Surtout pour moi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- On dîne chez moi ? Tu reste, ce weekend ?

Entre deux gorgées de café, je lui pose la question. Depuis le début de... de tout ça, on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble ici, chez lui. Parce qu'il est le seul à avoir un travail, et qu'il le fait ici. Alors quand il peut, certains jours, je lui rends la pareille. Un dîner fait maison et l'amour sur chaque surface plane de mon immense appartement.

Draco finit d'avaler son croissant avec une élégance inégalable.

Ce mec n'a rien d'humain.

- D'accord pour le dîner. Et la nuit, ajoute-t-il avec un de ses rares sourires - le truc qui lui fait une faucette et me file le tournis -, mais demain matin je dois revenir. J'ai un travail à boucler pour samedi prochain, et je suis vraiment juste, là.

Je soupire profondément et m'enfonce un peu plus dans son canapé pour aller me coller tout contre lui. Je passe ma main sur son torse et il éloigne d'un geste rapide la coupelle avec sa tasse de café posée sur la table basse juste devant nous. Bonne initiative.

Je me rapproche de son visage et fixe ses lèvres entre mes cils.

- Tu pourrais ramener du travail chez moi.

J'ai tout juste le temps de relever les yeux qu'il m'embrasse brusquement, profondément. Il se couche sur moi et je le laisse faire. Draco est un dominateur. Avec moi du moins. Parce que je veux bien. Parce que c'est bon de se donner un peu, et de le vouloir autant. On perd notre souffle et il s'écarte un peu. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je me cambre doucement. Il me connaît.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne me laisseras pas bosser, Potter, me chuchote-t-il gravement à l'oreille, tu es incapable de te passer de mon corps, t'es complètement accro.

J'enfonce ma tête dans le fauteuil pour voir son visage et il le place au dessus du mien, comprenant ma requête silencieuse. Il a les yeux qui brillent et je vois bien qu'il se moque gentiment de moi. C'est agréable.

- Parce que tu arriverais à te passer de moi, toi ? je réplique avec un sourire narquois, en le bouffant du regard.

- Certainement.

Le salaud.

Il se relève un peu et me tire pour que je me retrouve près de lui, contre lui.

Il saisit la coupelle et la ramène au bord de la table, exactement là elle était tout à l'heure.

- Mais je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, finit-il avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de prendre sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée, le petit doigt en _l'air_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Allonge toi.

- Là. T'es content ?

- Très.

- Embrasse moi.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça.

Je soupire. Profondément. Vous savez, ce genre de soupir qui vous file des frissons dans tout le corps et vous laisse infiniment détendu. Et Draco me regarde. Le visage au-dessus du mien, il mordille sa lèvre. Je fixe ses dents, perplexe. C'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude.

Peut-être ai-je enfin réussi à lui filer une de mes sales habitudes. Lui m'a déjà donné toutes les siennes. Ou est-ce moi qui les lui ai prises ?

Le café le matin. Le sourire en coin. Les sourcils abusivement haussés - à défaut de pouvoir n'en lever qu'un. Un tas de trucs auquel je ne fais plus trop attention. Qui me font un peu plus sien. Et là c'est lui qui se donne, en se prenant un peu pour moi.

Je lève la main, prêt à passer un doigt contre ses lèvres mutilées. Mais je n'ose pas.

Finalement, je me redresse sur un coude et je l'embrasse. Doucement. Je sens son corps nu glisser contre le mien et se reposer sur moi, tendrement. Il me répond et c'est incroyablement bon.

Puis il s'éloigne :

- Tu-

Sa voix est rauque et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Ca me donne envie de lui, comme tous les trucs qui me font chercher une réaction convenable dans le bordel de mon inconscient : comme ce genre de réponse se révèle introuvable, une furieuse vague de désir vient combler les vides sentimentaux laissés par mon existence passée. Je l'aime.

Ma foi, oui. Je l'aime. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, mais ça m'a l'air fichtrement vrai, alors je m'en moque.

- Tu crois que les choses vont rester comme ça ?

- Comme ça ? je répète bêtement.

Draco bascule son poids sur un côté, et ça me fout des courants électriques sous la peau. Là où la sienne se presse. Il appuie sa tête sur une main et se plonge dans la contemplation de mes tétons - du moins, à vue d'œil, c'est ce qu'il a l'air de regarder. Il passe la main sur mon torse, et j'ai à peine le temps de penser que j'ai vu juste que le contrôle de mon souffle et de mon palpitant catalysent déjà totalement mon attention.

- Nous deux.

Oh.

Il fixe son regard au mien et il comprend ma crainte, parce qu'il reprend aussitôt :

- Je veux dire nos vies. Loin de la magie, et toi sans travail. Tous les deux, éloignés des autres.

Eloignés de tout. Tous les deux, ce n'est pas suffisant ? C'est malsain, un peu. Beaucoup même. Mais bon...

- J'en sais rien, je souffle.

Draco m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de dire :

- Quand j'ai dû partir, j'espérais encore voir... quelque chose arriver. Quelque chose pour que les sorciers se contentent de la justice. Qu'on me respecte à nouveau. Avec le temps, ça s'est calmé un peu. Les gens ont la mémoire courte. Mais un passé comme le mien, un père comme le mien, ça ne s'oublie jamais vraiment. Quand on entend mon nom, les regards qu'on me lance... C'est dégueulasse.

Oui, je suis bien placé pour savoir ça. C'est facile de juger.

- Je sais pas Draco. J'y ai jamais réfléchi.

Je regarde son visage et lui observe sa main sur mon torse avec l'air de... Et bien en fait, il n'a aucune expression. Comme avant. Il est beau. C'est absurde de le penser si souvent, de se le répéter autant, mais ça me frappe comme une telle évidence des fois que j'ai du mal à ne pas le lui dire.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux - les seuls moments où il m'autorise à le décoiffer restent au lit où pendant le sexe, alors j'en profite.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait penser à quelque chose, dis-je, la presse m'adore - je la hais personnellement, mais ça peut servir -, et si tu es avec moi, peut-être que ça ira. Personne n'osera s'attaquer à toi si je suis là.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse au secours de qui on vole, Potter. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Il soupire. Ca me rend triste : ça n'a pas l'air de lui suffire, nous deux. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il a grandi avec l'image de son père respecté, respectable, il se voyait devenir l'homme qu'il était, ou du moins celui qu'il le croyait être. Quel gâchis. Quelle connerie, la guerre. Ca fout la trouille aux gens ; la plupart se cachait à l'époque... Je ne leur reproche pas, non, mais que ces personnes se permettent de juger de qui haïr, de qui dénigrer, je trouve ça immonde. Comme s'ils en avaient le droit.

Je passe une main sur mon menton pour y sentir une barbe de quelques jours poindre.

Quand Draco partira, je me raserai, et j'irai me faire couper les cheveux. J'achèterai des robes neuves, et j'écrirai à Hermione.

Je suis l'Elu. Je suis un héros pour eux. J'ai le droit de le dire, qu'ils sont tous cons, qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de traiter Draco, et tant d'autres, comme ça. La guerre et le sacrifice que tout le monde me sait avoir cru commettre, ça m'en donne le droit. Avec de la diplomatie et des élans de patriotisme pour enrober le tout, parce que - comme Draco l'a dit - les gens ont la mémoire courte, je peux le faire. Je peux changer les choses. Pour Draco, au moins.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Draco sourit :

- D'accord, Assieds-toi.

Je hausse les sourcils. Ca a beaucoup moins d'impact quand c'est les deux qui se lèvent.

- Fais ce que je te dis. Et écarte les jambes.

Avec un sourire mutin, je m'exécute et j'essaie de lui lancer mon regard le plus séducteur.

Draco s'agenouille puis se saisit d'un oreiller pour le placer derrière mon dos. Il attrape mes jambes et les place au-dessus de ses épaules. Il est nu, à genoux, dur pour moi. Et les yeux noircis, il me dévore du regard comme un prédateur. Manges-moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Baise-moi, je gémis.

Draco déglutit puis arrache son regard de mon corps nu pour aller planter ses lèvres dans mon cou et le sucer avec application.

- Mm, traîne pas, je lui souffle.

Il grogne et se rapproche de moi en poussant sur ses jambes, les miennes toujours accrochées à lui. Draco me mordille et descends taquiner mon nombril. Je regarde ses cheveux blonds que je sens caresser mon torse tandis qu'il s'affaire et, pris d'une soudaine chaleur, je rejette la tête en arrière dans un grondement.

- Dr- Draco.

Je le pousse un peu, juste assez pour passer une main dans l'entremêlement de nos corps, et je le masturbe doucement. Il est aussi dur que moi, et je le sens trembler. Je le prends par les hanche pour le rapprocher : lui au-dessus de moi et mes jambes posées sur ses épaules, formant un angle étrange et familier.

- Vas-y...

Je tremble et des sons incohérents m'échappent alors qu'il commence à me préparer.

Ca ne prend pas longtemps, parce qu'il l'a déjà fait ce soir, et il s'enfonce rapidement. C'est incroyable.

Merlin, c'est génial.

- Oh !

- Attends, souffle Draco. Il a ses bras autour de mes jambes, est enfoncé à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'aux bourses, avec sa bouche entrouverte contre la mienne.

- Attends, répète-t-il.

Il détache mes jambes de ses épaules pour les accrocher autour de sa taille. L'angle change et je me contracte autour de lui brusquement,.

Draco jure et s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Attends, reprend-t-il, la voix enrouée et basse, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il me saisit par la taille.

Et il nous fait basculer. Je soupire.

Je suis au-dessus de lui maintenant. Il se repositionne contre l'oreiller, assis, et moi à califourchon sur lui, ancré sur place pas son membre dur enfoncé en moi. Il me saisit par la taille pour me rapprocher de son torse. J'halète et lui se contente de déglutir en me bouffant du regard, entre ses cils.

- Allez Harry, remue pour moi, dit-il sur un ton suggestif, affreusement sensuel.

A tes ordres, mon cœur.

Et je m'accroche à ses épaules, avec mes mains cette fois. Il m'aide à me soulever en me retenant par la taille, et puis je retombe brutalement sur sa virilité tendue. On grogne simultanément. Et même si ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable, ni la plus pratique, ça doit être la meilleur qu'on ait jamais pratiqué. Parce que toute son attention est tournée vers moi, vers mes gestes et l'expression de mon visage, et mon cul dans lequel il s'enfonce. Je mène le mouvement, alors il n'a plus qu'à me regarder faire. C'est fabuleux.

Je remonte, et je retombe. Je perds toute notion d'équilibre.

- Potter...

Draco se tait le temps de me ramener plus près de lui, ses mains toujours accrochées à ma taille, son corps emboîté si fort dans le mien que j'en perdrais la tête. J'en perds le souffle.

- Tu sais..., Draco s'arrête à nouveau pour poser ses mains bas sur mes hanches et m'aider à monter plus haut.

- Mm... Harry. Je crois... Je crois...

Il s'arrête encore, respire par le nez et appuie violemment sur mes hanches pour me faire retomber plus vite autour de lui, plus fort aussi. On gémit simultanément. Puis il me saisit, m'accroche pour que j'arrête de bouger, ses bras serrés fort autour de moi, son visage contre mon cou, ses lèvres à mon oreille. Et il murmure :

- Je crois bien que...

Il s'arrête et déglutit :

- Je crois que j'aurais un peu plus de mal à me passer de ça que je ne le pensais.

Je souris. Oui ? C'est parfait.

- Tant mieux.

Tant mieux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Allez, reste ! Juste aujourd'hui...

Draco m'ignore royalement, concentré sur l'image que lui renvoie le miroir de la salle de bain, appliqué dans la tâche primordiale qu'est la mise en place de ses cheveux dans un look décoiffé, style "cette nuit j'ai pris mon pied, et j'ai encore la classe". Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il fait ça. Ce mec est gay. C'est irrévocable.

- Ca fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas passé une journée pour nous. Tu sais, on pourrait déjeuner dehors, et dîner dans un restaurant sympa. On pourrait aller dans un bar gay... Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça ressemblait.

Draco hausse un sourcil et me regarde dans le miroir :

- Et avec ce genre d'interrogation, tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions sur ton orientation sexuelle?

- Pas vraiment, je rigole.

Draco continue son manège capillaire. Et il ne se pose jamais de questions, lui ? Bien sûr que non : c'est Draco Malfoy.

- C'est vrai, on n'a jamais fait un truc de couple, tous les deux...

- Et coucher ensemble pendant des mois, c'est pas "un truc de couple" ça ? demande Draco, en se retournant après avoir remis en place une dernière mèche.

- Sortir, je veux dire. C'est bien toi qui parlait d'autre chose... On n'a jamais été un couple ailleurs que chez toi ou chez moi. Personne ne sait pour nous deux. Parfois, j'ai envie d'aller voir tous les gens que je connais, de leur dire à tous qu'on se voit.

- On se voit ? Quelle expression à la con.

- Draco...

Je soupire. Il avait raison cette nuit. Les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça. Je quitte le lit que je me suis obstiné à occuper depuis que mon blondinet a commencé à s'apprêter et je le rejoins dans la vaste salle d'eau, grande ouverte sur la chambre.

- Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir vivre normalement. Que les gens que j'ai connus aient la réaction qu'ils auraient eue à Poudlard s'ils savaient qu'on est ensemble.

Je ris jaune.

Pouvoir montrer aux gens que j'ai connu à Poudlard que je vais bien, que j'ai au moins réussi ma vie sentimentale.

- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Potter. Je suis l'amant idéal. Les gens que tu as connus à Poudlard me méprisent viscéralement aujourd'hui.

J'étale de la mousse à raser sur mon visage, dépité, et Draco se met derrière moi. Il m'enlace et me dit :

- Ces gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

Et avec un baiser dans la nuque et un "à ce soir Potter" - parce qu'on n'a pas passé une nuit séparés depuis deux bons mois -, il s'en va.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'est tellement calme.

J'allume la télé, compulsivement, avec le réflexe du mec qui a peur d'être seul. J'ai plus trop l'habitude. J'ai jamais aimé ça, de toute façon.

Draco est parti depuis un bon moment, et je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai changé les draps, rangé ce qu'il restait du dîner d'hier soir et nettoyé les tasses de notre café du matin.

Et après ?

Merde.

Ma vie tourne autour de lui.

C'est mieux que rien, je suppose. C'est con, quand même. Parce que, sérieusement, je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Le soleil de juin se reflète douloureusement sur les murs blancs de la pièce. Il fait chaud. Je me suis douché avec Draco, et je suis de nouveau en sueur. Mais cette fois ça ne sent plus comme lui. Je colle et c'est juste désagréable. Peut-être que je devrais reprendre une douche, froide. Je m'assois sur le canapé, et je sens mon tee-shirt coller inconfortablement dans mon dos. Mais j'ai la flemme de me relever. J'ai plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir projeté de me couper les cheveux. Ecrire à Hermione. Me doucher ?

Je me suis rasé, c'est déjà pas mal, et puis, il y a le télé-achat.

Quelle déchéance...

On toque à la porte.

Qui est-ce ? Draco ? Qui d'autre. Il est revenu finalement, peut-être qu'il a déjà fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Il dramatise toujours lorsqu'il s'agit du boulot qui l'attend.

Je vais à la porte, le pas enthousiaste et le sourire moqueur.

- Je te manque déjà ? je lance en ouvrant joyeusement.

- Un peu mon vieux, ça fait des mois que j'ai pas de nouvelles, me répond une tête rousse.

- Ron, je dis, désarçonné.

Je m'y attendais pas à celle là. Je leur ai écris, à lui et à Hermione, il y a deux mois de ça. Une réponse évasive à leurs lettres pour dire que tout va bien.

Ron passe la main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, et je me rends compte qu'on est toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Ron ! je répète, reprenant contenance, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre !

Quelle bonne surprise ? Quelle expression à la con. Draco a raison, je devrais me renouveler un peu.

Ron s'installe sur le canapé - à l'endroit même où je me trouvais quand j'ai jouis dans la bouche de mon serpentard hier soir - et je lui propose à boire avant de nous servir notre rituel verre de Whisky pur feu.

Il attend que je m'assoie avec l'air impatient de quelqu'un qui a une bonne histoire à raconter et je m'empresse de m'exécuter.

- Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu tout à l'heure !

Qui ? Ron est tout excité et je sens un malaise me prendre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. N'y tenant plus, le rouquin enchaîne :

- Malfoy !

Ah.

- Il y a dix minutes à peine, il était sur le trottoir en face de moi, à trois rues d'ici ! J'étais dans une boutique pour acheter des vêtements moldus pour une mission de surveillance. Enfin, là dessus, je vois Malfoy qui se promène en face avec son air de petit con snob. C'était lui, j'en suis certain ! J'allais sortir, lui jeter un sort, voir ce que ce salaud fout chez les moldus - et habillé en moldu ; si, je te jure ! -, mais j'avais des habits du magasin, l'alarme a sonné et un gars de la sécurité s'est jeté devant moi. Le temps que je ressorte, il était parti. Et pour le coup, je me suis dis que je devrais te raconter ça. Alors je suis venu.

Ron s'arrête. Il a tout déblatéré d'un coup, à sa manière un peu bourru, avec la volubilité que la vie avec Hermione lui confère de temps à autres. Et moi j'ai suivi un fil de penser peu engageant : merde, ce malaise, c'était un instinct ; à trois rues d'ici, il y a dix minutes, qu'est ce que faisait Draco là, il n' habite pas du côté commerçant du quartier, pas si près ; Draco voit quelqu'un d'autre? Il me ment ? Il ne veut plus de moi ?

Sacrée douche froide.

Tout va de travers.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Comment ce connard peut encore se permettre de marcher avec un air supérieur collé sur la gueule ?

J'entends un bruit. Un souffle retenu. Une respiration rageuse peut-être ? Draco. Ca respire comme Draco.

Et là je sais c'était quoi, le malaise.

C'était Draco qui rentrait, avec sa clef, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à l'insulter, à petites touches d'abord. Et moi qui, par habitude, a reconnu le bruit, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Par pure masochisme peut-être. Ca doit me plaire, au fond, de souffrir. Rien ne saurait plus confirmer ça que ce que je fais maintenant : rien.

Ron continue à parler. Il ne m'a pas vu depuis longtemps. C'est un ami comme on souhaite en avoir. Je l'ai délaissé, et il a trouvé le sujet qui nous ramènera à notre passé. Comme on était avant, quand on adorait détester Draco Malefoy. Il l'insulte et il rappelle toutes les conneries que j'avais pu dire à son sujet, il parle aussi de son père, de sa mère, les comparent, les démontent avant d'en revenir à lui, comme j'aimais le faire.

Ron est un bon ami. Je suis qu'un sale con.

Draco ne me trompe pas.

Je reste glacé d'horreur devant le train qui déraille devant moi.

C'est moi qui le trahit, là.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde...

Et ainsi de suite. Inlassablement. Je veux hurler, et une partie de moi enrage, je veux défendre Draco. Je reste glacé. Il est juste là, près de la porte : d'ici, on ne le voit pas. Et moi j'écoute Ron, et je ne bouge pas.

C'est Ron, merde. C'est l'ami que j'ai toujours eu, et tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que mes bonnes résolutions de cette nuit, je n'ai pas le courage de les réaliser. Merlin...

J'en pleurerais si je n'avais pas si peur des apparences. Je reste stoïque. Et Ron achève son monologue sur une comparaison peu glorieuse et une insulte très mal appropriée sur l'homme de ma vie.

J'en pleurerais. J'en pleurerai. La porte claque. Ron sursaute, et moi, je reste sans bouger, je sens de la glace liquide dans mes veines et j'ai du mal à respirer. Face à mon manque de réaction, Ron reprend finalement la conversation en décrivant l'abominable histoire de la petite ville au nord de Londres qui lui vaut sa mission de surveillance et dont je n'ai absolument rien a foutre. Je ne l'écoute plus de toute façon. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le coma, bloqué pas une angoisse indicible, et rien ne transparaît. Comment je fais ?

Bordel, mais pourquoi je fais ça ?

Et enfin, d'un coup, je me lève. Ron s'arrête dans son histoire, surpris. Et sans un regard pour lui, je me jette sur la porte d'entrée et je sors. Je cours, et je le dis enfin :

- Merde, merde, merde !

Et arrivé sur le trottoir, je réalise que courir ne me mènera à rien, et je transplane.

Draco est chez lui. J'éclate ses sorts anti-transplanage sous le coup de l'émotion. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, hein ?

Le blond me donne le dos, les mains serrées sur le rebord de l'évier de sa minuscule cuisine. Il tremble, je le vois d'ici, et ses jointures sont blanches tant il serre la céramique.

- Draco, j'ose murmurer, la voix brisée.

- Dégage Potter.

C'est un ton glacial qu'il m'adresse, et pas un regard.

- Je-

- Barre Toi De Chez Moi.

Il se retourne.

Ses yeux me transpercent, et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, il attrape un paquet posé près de lui et me le balance violemment dessus. Je sens la furtive odeur du bonheur avant que le sac n'achève sa course à mes pieds. Il avait acheté des croissants. Il venait me voir...

Draco me passe devant pour se précipiter vers sa chambre et je me jette à son bras :

- Draco, attends.

- LACHE MOI !

Son cri me broie le coeur. Je l'ai blessé. Je n'ai vu qu'une fois Draco se départir de son sang froid habituel et là, je sais que j'ai fait une sacrée connerie.

- Draco, attends, j'aurais dû-

Draco se retourne brusquement, et il me fait face avec un air si stoïque que j'en perds mes mots. Son regard est d'une froideur...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je suis qu'un sale gosse de mangemort après tout, je ne mérite pas d'excuses, tu dois te sentir franchement déçu de perdre ton plan baise. Dis-moi Potter, toutes ces saletés qu'il a dites, tu les pensais quand je te prenais ? Est-ce que tu avais honte d'aimer ça ? DIS-MOI POTTER !

Il hurle et je sursaute violemment. Le ton doucereux avec lequel il me dit tout ça, ça me prend à la gorge, comme un vieux souvenir, c'est horrible, il me déteste.

- Draco, je voulais lui dire de se taire, je- J'y arrivais pas, je dis avec un sanglot dans la gorge.

Je suis pathétique.

- Tu me fais pitié Harry.

- Draco...

Ma voix est suppliante, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent et la nausée qui me prend. Draco recule d'un pas et reprend doucement, froidement, douloureusement :

- Je vais régler le problème : tu n'auras plus rien à dire. Barre-toi de chez moi, Potter, finit-il avant de se retourner.

Je le rattrape à l'épaule, désespéré :

- Je...

- BARRE-TOI ! Il crie et me balance violemment à terre.

Je reste paralysé au sol.

Il sort du minuscule salon et il s'en va.

Je l'entends transplaner à la porte de son appartement.

Alors, doucement, sans ne plus penser à rien, je me lève. J'ai mal partout sans trop de raison, j'ai la nausée, et je ne me sens pas capable de transplaner. Alors je sors du bâtiment, à pied, et je marche. Je marche et, au bout d'un moment, machinalement, sans le vouloir, je me retrouve devant la petite boulangerie et je me vois dans la vitrine pleine de pâtisserie. Et comme un con, comme l'abruti fini que je suis, je pleure. J'ai des larmes plein la face, et comme elles coulaient silencieusement quand je ne les savais pas là, maintenant que je les vois, je suis pris de hoquets violents et je me met à chialer comme un gosse. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, complètement mortifié. Les gens me regardent et j'ai honte.

Je m'inquiète toujours de ce qui n'a pas d'importance. Je perds ce qui compte vraiment. Draco. Draco et moi. Mon couple : le truc le plus normal qui me soit jamais arrivé. Le meilleur truc.

Franchement. Que quelqu'un m'achève.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Je l'entends transplaner à la porte de son appartement._

_Alors, doucement, sans ne plus penser à rien, je me lève. J'ai mal partout sans trop de raison, j'ai la nausée, et je ne me sens pas capable de transplaner. Alors je sors du bâtiment, à pied, et je marche. Je marche et, au bout d'un moment, machinalement, sans le vouloir, je me retrouve devant la petite boulangerie et je me vois dans la vitrine pleine de pâtisserie. Et comme un con, comme l'abruti fini que je suis, je pleure. J'ai des larmes plein la face, et comme elles coulaient silencieusement quand je ne les savais pas là, maintenant que je les vois, je suis pris de hoquets violents et je me met à chialer comme un gosse. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, complètement mortifié. Les gens me regardent et j'ai honte._

_Je m'inquiète toujours de ce qui n'a pas d'importance. Je perds ce qui compte vraiment. Draco. Draco et moi. Mon couple : le truc le plus normal qui me soit jamais arrivé. Le meilleur truc._

_Franchement. Que quelqu'un m'achève._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 9.**

Hermione a appelé ça mon complexe du héros. Une fois, il y a longtemps. Cette sale manie que j'avais de sauver la peau des autres. Cette habitude que j'ai perdue.

Plus l'envie. Par manque de conviction, surtout.

Je regarde les gens autour de moi, les articles de Rita dans la gazette et puis les préjugés dans la rue... Et je désespère. Rien ne change. Ca changera, mais pas maintenant. Il faut du temps pour effacer l'empreinte profonde de la guerre. Et les idées reçues ne meurent qu'avec plusieurs générations d'hommes : plusieurs millions de cerveaux enterrés, de mémoires décomposées et de souvenirs perdus dans le gouffre profond de l'Histoire. Un jour, sûrement.

Trop loin de mon existence pour que je m'en préoccupe.

Je vais m'en aller.

J'irais vers d'autres préjugés, d'autres histoires qui n'ont rien à voir avec la mienne. Et je vivrais là.

Je ne m'en fais plus, je pars.

- Harry ? Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai pris ma décision. Ici je n'arrive à rien. Je veux tout reprendre à zéro.

Hermione m'observe tristement. Elle est enceinte de deux mois. Un vrai bonheur pour Ron et elle, et les meilleures circonstances pour s'en aller. Le nouveau venu aura vite fait de combler mon absence. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'ils me voyaient souvent.

Ron me regarde perplexe. Enfin, avec cet air halluciné qu'il maîtrise si bien. Certains croiraient alors qu'il est abruti. Moi je le connais. Il a juste le visage le plus honnête de la planète. Il ne sait pas mentir, même pas avec sa tronche.

- Mais... Et ce type ? interroge Ron en se tournant vers sa compagne, Hermione m'a dit que...

- C'est fini, je le coupe.

C'est un peu trop frais là. Je ne veux pas y penser. Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Hermione ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es soudainement parti quand Ron est passé chez toi l'autre samedi ?

- Ah, ouai mon vieux, j'ai rien compris. C'était quoi ce hibou ?

Des excuses foireuses. Il m'avait attendu chez moi. En rentrant, je l'ai jeté dehors et suis allé vomir dans la salle de bain. J'ai justifié mon comportement bizarre en lui envoyant un message : "Désolé. Evénement inattendu. Tout va bien."

Un magnifique mensonge. Tout va bien ? Faites moi rire... Enfin, il y a eu un événement inattendu. Mais c'était lui, ça.

- Tu t'es trouvé un boulot ? C'est pour ça que tu pars ?

Ron. Oh, Ron. Je n'ose espérer une telle crédulité de la part de ta chère moitié.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il a croisé Malfoy ce jour là, dit Hermione l'air de rien.

Je respire difficilement. Je remus sur ma chaise. De l'air !

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? elle ajoute suspicieusement. C'était vraiment pas loin de chez toi.

J'ai chaud. Je crois que je rougis. J'ai la nausée.

Ma gêne est mon aveu.

- C'était Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

J'agite la tête vers le bas dans une négation absurde, comme un grand angoissé pris d'une crise de panique. Ah, oui, c'est ça : je panique.

- Je...

- C'est lui, j'ai raison ? elle jubile.

Elle comprend vite. Foutue mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

- Quoi "lui" ? Je comprends rien ! Ron nous dévisage successivement avec l'air agacé du type qui n'a pas saisi la blague.

Hermione me transperce du regard et j'acquiesce maladroitement. Je ne veux pas en dire plus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ron, Hermione soupire bruyamment. Malfoy. Harry.

- Quoi "Malfoy Harry" ?

- Ron, si tu ne peux pas deviner tout seul, essaye au moins de suivre le fil de la conversation !

- Mais quel fi- Ron se tait. Malfoy ? Il demande, comme pris d'une idée idiote. MALFOY ! il se tord le cou pour me jeter un coup d'oeil égaré. Nooooon. Non. Non, c'est stupide, je veux dire, Harry et-

J'acquiesce en fuyant son regard et il se tait d'un coup. Il devient rouge, puis blanc.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire : Malfoy ? il rit nerveusement. C'est une blague c'est ça ?

On reste silencieux et, ça, Ron comprend ce que ça signifie.

Comme au ralenti, à la façon d'un poisson échoué hors de l'eau, Ron ouvre la bouche. Et il ne la referma pas. Du moins pas avant que je m'en aille avec mon bagage accroché à l'épaule.

Je pars. Et ça, je le fais maintenant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans le monde magique aussi, il existe de ces paradis pour les hors-la-loi mondiaux, un ou deux coins où personne ne peut vous chercher. Ou du moins, où on aura beaucoup de mal à vous trouver. Les sorciers gardent de l'histoire une trace plus cuisante que les moldus. Et une législation plus complexe.

En tant qu'Auror de formation, c'est une chose que je sais. En fait, c'est une chose que j'ai assimilée, étudiée et mémorisée avec soin. Un instinct sage m'a poussé à lire au moins deux lourds manuels concernant le sujet.

La Thaïlande, enfin, ce qui porte cette dénomination chez les moldus, représente par exemple, une suite de petits Etats magiques à la stabilité politique chancelante. Et dans tout ça, un chapelet d'îles s'est vu doté de tout un tas de quartiers indépendants, perdus au milieu des zones touristiques moldues. Un coin où des sorciers de toutes nationalités se fondent dans la masse de moldus et compagnie, abrités dans des ruelles magiques perdues entre les bâtisses des hôtels de l'île.

Je veux y vivre. Au pire, si le coin ne tient pas ses promesses, j'irais m'installer un peu plus loin, sur un autre continent ensoleillé. L'intérêt des quartiers magiques de la région où je me rends réside dans le fait que la population s'y fait très internationale, la conversation pour un anglais s'en trouvant soudainement grandement facilitée, et il y a de grandes chances pour que s'y déroule un tournoi de Quidditch local, un truc à faire qui me manque quand même un peu.

Ca fait un mois que c'est arrivé, ce gros ratage avec Draco. Le coup de tête qui a amené à ma décision actuelle de m'en aller pour de bon, il date d'hier matin. L'idée n'a pas traîné : rien ne me retient. Hier, je faisais ma valise, ce matin, j'abandonnais mon appartement avec un regard amer, plein de souvenirs de lui. Un passage à la banque pour déposer quelques affaires et faire transférer mes biens - les Gobelins ont au moins la qualité d'être discrets -, un détour chez Ron et Hermione pour les tenir au courant, et direction l'aéroport, enfin.

Avec quelques sorts de confusion et de l'argent moldu, j'ai pu trouver une place dans un vol direct pour ma vie future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ca fout des frissons dans le dos de se sentir si paumé. C'est excitant, ça vous pousse à des prouesses d'ingéniosité pour vous faire entendre, et il vous pousse un deuxième cerveau à force de concentration pour simplement comprendre. Je me sens un peu comme l'été de mes onze ans, errant dans la gare de King Cross à la recherche d'un truc qui n'est pas vraiment là. Mais en ayant beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud. Finalement, j'ai trouvé.

Grâce à l'aide précieuse du _routard_ sorcier, acheté il y a des années de ça, dans une période de ma vie pleine de belles illusions, je traverse le passage vers l'avenue principale du quartier sorcier de l'île paradisiaque.

Le soir tombe et je cligne des yeux à la vue de la rue colorée qui s'étend brusquement sous mes yeux, pleine d'un fourmillement incessant d'individus hétéroclites qui se pressent sous mon nez. Des lanternes et divers éclairages sorciers illuminent l'endroit comme on le ferait dans les rues pour un grand carnaval. J'avance, les yeux brillants, et je regrette soudain de ne pas avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager un tel enchantement.

L'avenue est plus étroite que le chemin de Traverse et une infinité de ruelles la transperce de part et d'autre. Les boutiques ont d'ailleurs toutes un air un peu bancal, et tandis que j'avance en titubant parmi la foule bronzée de sorciers, sorcières, chamans et autres créatures douteuses, la nuit prend définitivement place sans que personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Hormis la température, les palmiers et la bonne odeur de vacances qui règne aux alentours, l'endroit n'a absolument rien à voir avec la partie moldue de l'île. Cet endroit n'a sans doute rien à voir avec où que ce soit d'autre.

Voilà, je vais essayer ça. Peut-être que ça ira cette fois : on fait ce qu'on a à faire en espérant que tout finira par s'arranger.

Et parfois, tout s'arrange.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les premières nuits, je les ai passées dans un petit hôtel sorcier tout droit sorti des plus gros clichés du touriste moyen : petit bâtiment monté sur pilotis du côté plage du quartier, construit tout de bois et de bambou, avec des insectes et des lézards qui viennent vous lorgner pendant votre sommeil. Il y avait même un type à l'accueil, avec le chapeau de paille et la chemise à fleur de mise dans ce genre de délire tropical. Et un tas de jeunes sorciers aventureux venus découvrir la culture locale et les plages de sable fin. Des gens de tous les âges : un japonais, des étudiants américains de l'université magique de Salem, et un tas d'individus aux origines confuses et à la mine réjouie.

Personne ne m'a reconnu. Ou du moins, personne n'en a fait la remarque. Je me suis présenté "Harry Potter", et ils s'en foutaient.

Très vite, je connaissais tous les vacanciers du coin, et bientôt, les sorciers locaux. En un mois, je m'étais trouvé un boulot : apprenti d'un vieux botaniste dans une de ces charmantes ruelles transversales à la grande avenue. Une auberge confortable est devenue mon nouveau foyer et, tous les matins, en arrivant au boulot, je dis bonjour à la serveuse slave qui me sourit en se démenant au café d'en face.

Je travaille tous les jours et, certains weekends, je sors avec des amis. Presque tous les soirs, je vais admirer le coucher de soleil sur la plage avec un bouquin entre les mains. Parfois j'écris une lettre - j'ai découvert que le hibou local est un immense oiseau tropical, comme celui que m'avait envoyé Sirius un jour ; ça me plaît, l'idée qu'il ait pu connaître cet endroit. Pendant la saison des pluies, je me contente souvent de regarder la nuit tomber depuis ma fenêtre.

Et puis j'ai quitté l'auberge : maintenant, je vis au dessus de la boutique. Le vieux botaniste a pris sa retraite il y a quelques mois et il m'a vendu son échoppe et l'appartement du dessus. Ça fait presque un an que j'ai quitté Londres. C'est une des meilleures décisions que j'ai jamais prises. Draco me manque, mais je n'ose rien y faire. J'ai eu une aventure ou deux ici : des hommes, mais rien de très intéressant.

Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir avec leur fille. Ils m'avaient manqué. Ils reviennent cet été. Entre temps, j'ai aussi revu George Weasley. Ses frères me l'ont envoyé pour qu'il se change les idées, et j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de quelques-uns de mes plus vieux fantômes avec lui. Il a fini par ouvrir une boutique sur place et a ramené dans ses bagages pour Londres une charmante cubaine rencontrée ici, et puis moi, pour passer Noël en famille.

J'y retourne l'an prochain.

En attendant, je profite de la chaleur encombrée de ma nouvelle vie. Je l'aime bien celle-ci.

Comme ce matin : en saluant Katya, la serveuse souriante du café d'en face, je me suis dis qu'elle était drôlement jolie. Et qu'elle me sourit beaucoup. Une gracieuse blonde aux yeux bleus que j'entends parfois s'engueuler avec les clients.

Draco me manque, mais ça s'estompe. Comme tous les regrets, ça s'oublie un peu. On prend l'habitude.

Je profite d'une de mes dernières soirées au bord de l'eau avant que la pluie saisonnière ne vienne consciencieusement noyer la région. Même si j'ai toujours préféré la plage ensoleillée entre deux averses violentes...

Allongé sur un vieux paréo effiloché, je me réchauffe au contact du sable tiède. Ce soir, je n'ai pas de livre ni de lettre à écrire. Mes notions de botanique, je les maîtrises parfaitement, et j'ai répondu à tous mes courriers. J'ai même écrit une lettre pour Draco. Il y a plusieurs mois que je l'ai écrite, en fait ; je ne la lui ai toujours pas envoyée.

Je grogne et remue sur le bout de tissu abîmé : ce n'est pas la première fois que je pense à lui aujourd'hui. C'est un peu trop à mon goût. Je m'étais résolu à me le remémorer une fois par mois, tout au plus. C'est assez difficile : je me sens terriblement bien, et ça, c'est une condition que j'avais découvert en sa présence. La mémoire sait nous jouer de drôles de tour.

Et l'instinct, l'instinct aussi.

Je ferme lentement les yeux pour profiter de la dernière vague de lumière que le soleil, posé comme une moitié de pamplemousse sur l'horizon, daigne nous donner. Il n'y a plus trop de monde sur la plage à cette heure-ci, les vacanciers venus profiter de la saison sèche s'en vont déjà. Les vagues s'écrasent mollement sur le sable gris tandis que les barrissements confus d'un éléphant, échoué par mégarde dans le quartier sorcier, se font entendre depuis la rue commerçante. Et soudain, la lumière rouge imprimée derrière mes paupières disparaît.

J'ouvre les yeux, prêt à chasser la personne qui a eu l'idée de se foutre entre le soleil et moi, mais les mots se bousculent et se coincent lamentablement dans ma gorge contractée.

- Bonsoir Potter.

Draco me sourit, son beau rictus posé devant ses dents blanches avec ironie. Il a son teint de lait et un costume à gilet gris dont il tient la veste suspendue par dessus son épaule. Il est splendide. Et il est là.

- Hh.

Merlin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre :** Angedescieux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_J'ouvre les yeux, prêt à chasser la personne qui a eu l'idée de se foutre entre le soleil et moi, mais les mots se bousculent et se coincent lamentablement dans ma gorge contractée._

_- Bonsoir Potter._

_Draco me sourit, son beau rictus posé devant ses dents blanches avec ironie. Il a son teint de lait et un costume à gilet gris dont il tient la veste suspendue par dessus son épaule. Il est splendide. Et il est là._

_- Hh._

_Merlin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 10.**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment on se démerde dans la vie. Vous savez : travailler. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agit de survivre, je suis très doué. Je dirais même que je suis incroyablement talentueux. Il faut dire que j'ai l'instinct qu'il faut : je suis terriblement lâche. C'est une qualité que j'estime énormément. En fait, je m'estime énormément. C'est peut-être présomptueux, mais ça marche.

Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi, mais je m'y emploie.

En fait, quand j'étais gosse, j'avais un univers tout à moi. Héritier chéri, tout m'appartenais : de mes parents à mon somptueux pur sang arabe que je ne montais jamais. L'écuyer qui l'entretenait m'appartenait aussi, et puis le ciel et les oiseaux au dessus du manoir.

A Poudlard, les Serpentards m'appartenaient. Et tous les autres aussi : les garçons et les filles, même ces idiots de Gryffondors, ils étaient tous à moi, juste parce que j'en avais décidé ainsi. Même Potter, il m'appartenait. D'une façon plus particulière, oui, mais il était à moi. Je l'obsédais tant, et je l'insupportais. Et chaque jour, j'étais sur son chemin et jamais il ne m'ignorait. Je le lui interdisais. Je voulais qu'il m'ait dans le crâne, parce que c'était le seul capable de m'oublier. Parce que, lui aussi, il possédait tout un univers et que ça m'emmerdait.

Au fond, j'étais un peu à lui, mais c'est quelque chose que j'avais décidé.

Et puis, un jour, mon monde s'est arrêté.

Ou peut-être qu'il tourne encore quelque part, mais on me l'a piqué. On m'a d'abord enlevé mon insouciance, et puis mon inconscience . Après ça : mes parents, ma liberté, mes affaires, mes larbins et tout le reste. Et claquer des doigts n'amenait à rien. Un moment inutile et ennuyeux, je ne vois guère l'intérêt d'y penser.

Non. C'est ce qui se passe après qui compte.

Harry.

Le salaud : il était toujours mien ! J'avais perdu mon monde, mais lui avait toujours le sien. Et j'en faisais partie ! J'y avais ma place parce que, moi aussi, je lui appartenais.

Les choses se sont passées - un peu bizarrement et pas très bien sur la fin - mais il était tout à moi.

Le trottoir entre sa rue et la mienne est à moi. Et tous les gens qui y marchent m'appartiennent. Le ciel au dessus de Londres et les oiseaux dans le ciel, ils sont tous à moi. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à leur annoncer la nouvelle, et à tout récupérer. Tout ce qui est mien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais je m'en donne le droit. J'avais perdu l'habitude, vous comprenez ? On m'a fait croire que je n'avais plus rien et, déstabilisé, j'y ai cru. Quelle bêtise.

Non. Il suffit que je regarde l'univers en face et que je lui dise qu'il m'appartient. Que voulez-vous qu'il me réponde, l'univers ? Rien, il ne dit rien et il est à moi. Il n'y a que le soleil qui s'en défend : je n'arrive pas à le fixer du regard assez longtemps.

Mais pour le reste... C'est à Harry que je dois ça. Enfin, là encore, c'était mon choix. Il s'est donné à moi et je l'ai pris avec bonheur. Je crois même que de toutes les choses que j'ai jamais eues, c'est lui que j'ai aimé le plus.

C'est lui que j'aime le plus.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Par ici !

- Monsieur Malfoy - Maric Picpique, la Plume Enflammée -...

- Eh ! Ne poussez pas ! Monsieur Malfoy ! A droite !

Les journalistes et photographes se bousculent et j'avance impassible, une paire de lunettes noires posée sur le nez.

- Maric Picpique, la Plume Enflammée -, êtes-vous satisfait du changement de direction à la Gazette des Sorciers ?

- Assez satisfait, oui.

- Pensez-vous que la justice à bien fait son travail ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, - Norbert Tape, Daily Mage - le public a été derrière vous tout au long de ce procès, vous y attendiez-vous ?

- Je suis une victime, les gens l'ont compris.

- Monsieur Malfoy - Marietta Edgecombe, Sorcière-Hebdo -, vous avez été élu plus beau sourire de l'année par nos lectrices - un commentaire ?

Je tourne un sourire que je sais irrésistible vers elle et je réponds :

- Merci beaucoup.

L'idiote glousse et les flashs retentissent de plus belle.

- Monsieur Malfoy ne fera plus de commentaire, annonce mon attaché de presse tandis que je rejoins la cheminée la plus proche.

Mes avocats sont restés derrière, prêts à exprimer en mon nom la satisfaction de la justice bien faite à tout ces charognards.

Voilà. C'est fait. Donnez-moi quelques mois, des journaux pour m'entendre et des gens pour me lire et je reconquiers ma vie.

Tout s'est passé très vite et plus simplement que je ne l'espérais.

D'abord, il a fallu que je me mette à jour : c'était des années d'actualités sorcières qu'il me manquait. Le retard fut rattrapé en un mois grâce à plusieurs bouteilles de polynectar que je gardais en réserve, quelques cheveux empruntés d'un sort à un voisin, les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier et une excuse bidon pour y accéder.

Et puis ensuite, le livre. Une espèce d'autobiographie en forme d'injustice et avec un titre accrocheur qui a vite trouvé éditeur : _Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort._

J'y parle avec 'une honnêteté frappante' - le Daily Mage -, de la découverte brutale de _l'engagement sinistre_ de mon père parmi les partisans du Lord Noir. Lucius ne m'en voudrait pas, il a toujours affirmé que la fin justifiait les moyens. J'y raconte le dilemme _terrible _dans lequel je me suis trouvé lorsque la vie de ma mère, _fière et innocente_, a été menacée, et la souffrance, autant physique que morale, que j'ai subie lorsqu'on m'a imposé la marque de force, après que je me sois fait prendre _dans un traquenard machiavélique_.

J'y explique enfin mon désarroi face à la tâche qu'on m'imposa : assassiner Albus Dumbledore. Et comment, au moment fatidique, menacé de part et d'autre par les plus barbares des assassins jamais connus, j'ai décidé 'avec une noblesse et un courage infini' - l'Expert Sorcier - de faire face à mes assaillants et de tenter de sauver le directeur. J'y décris le geste significatif de ma baguette que j'ai alors baissé - geste décrit par _le grand _Harry Potter durant les procès d'après guerre -, et puis l'arrivée brutale de Severus Snape avant que je n'aie le temps d'agir, son acte qui s'expliquera plus tard, et mon choc et mon désespoir face à la perte de la seule personne capable de protéger mes proches.

Ensuite vient la fin de la guerre, le bonheur de retrouver mes parents, la dépression et l'amorphie de ma tendre mère face à l'emprisonnement et le décès de _cet homme terrible qu'elle aimait tant_, et puis sa mort. Et bien évidemment, je me défends avec ferveur et scrupule de l'acharnement et de l'humiliation dont je fus victime de la part des 'journalistes méprisants et calomnieux de la Gazette du Sorcier' - la Plume Enflammée - et je finis avec mon exil inévitable face à la réaction violente d'un public malmené par la guerre et les journaux mensongers.

Il s'agit en réalité de quatre-vingt-cinq pour-cent de vérité romancée et tournée de telle sorte que j'acquiers l'admiration et la sympathie du public, tout en restant rigoureusement en cohérence avec les différents témoignages et procès d'après guerre. La chose devait être telle qu'on ne pouvait douter de la véracité de mes dires, et elle le fut.

Evidemment, il y a eu polémique, mais mon bouc-émissaire, la Gazette du Sorcier, est ressorti de la guerre avec nombre d'accusations quant à sa légitimité, et le ministre du moment - ce brave Gryffondor de Kingsley Shacklebolt - a condamné les pratiques politiques et journalistiques déloyales - telle que l'utilisation de la Gazette par les gouvernements précédents comme outil de propagande, et les fonds ministériels transférés illégalement vers les coffres du journal -, et a ainsi permis la création de nouveaux quotidiens en concurrence directe avec la Gazette, encouragent la chute brutale de la popularité de cette dernière.

Mon livre a donc été rapidement plébiscité par la presse du pays, et la critique sévère de la Gazette, tournée en ridicule par sa concurrence. De ce succès phénoménal, j'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent. Je suis sorti brusquement de l'ombre et ma première action a été de porter plainte contre la Gazette des Sorciers pour diffamation et d'autres trucs gravissimes et imprononçables. En quelques mois, les choses ont pris des dimensions phénoménales : pas une semaine ne se passe sans que je fasse la couverture d'au moins la moitié des quotidiens. J'ai fait fructifier ma fortune en investissant et, rapidement, je me suis construit une image médiatique solide en faisant preuve d'une grande générosité envers différentes organisations dédiées aux victimes de la guerre et en me faisant parrain d'une association recueillant des orphelins de mangemorts - le seul endroit du pays à les accepter. Je dois avouer que je suis un porte-parole formidable : l'orphelinat connaît une grande popularité et les mioches partent comme des petits pains.

Le pays m'adore, je deviens le héros déchu de cette guerre, une sorte de Severus Snape, mais vivant et séduisant.

Il a fallut un an. Un an, et j'ai lavé mon nom, retrouvé une fortune conséquente et une popularité formidable. Et le jugement de mon procès contre la Gazette vient d'être donné : c'est sans surprise que le quotidien est reconnu coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusations. Une demi-douzaine de journalistes se retrouve en disgrâce et Barnabas Cuffe, le dirigeant du journal depuis dix ans déjà, a dû démissionner. Le quotidien est condamné à me reverser une petite fortune de dommages et intérêts et j'ai même réussi à le rendre coupable de la perte du manoir familiale au profit du Ministère. Le ministre Shacklebolt - réélu aux dernières élections - a promis, dans une déclaration spontanée - et un peu contrainte par le public -, de faire en sorte de retrouver et de me remettre autant de biens que possible de mon héritage familiale... Mais je m'en fous un peu.

Un an, et le pays tout entier m'appartient. Je suis riche et célèbre. Mais surtout, surtout, je suis respecté. Et il n'y a rien de plus difficile à arracher à un homme que le respect que les autres lui portent.

J'ai récupéré presque tout ce qui m'appartenait... En fait, il ne me manque qu'une seule chose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Alors c'est vrai.

La mademoiselle-je-sais-tout n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

- Granger.

Enfin, elle est un peu moins moche, mais je suppose que sa poitrine généreuse et sa blouse blanche de médicomage y sont pour beaucoup.

- Mes infirmières sont intenables parce que le _grand _Draco Malfoy attend dans mon bureau, dit-elle en se plaçant devant moi.

Evidement je ne me suis pas gêné pour m'installer derrière la table massive qui trône dans la pièce.

- Ca, c'est mon siège, Malfoy.

Elle dresse deux sourcils sévères qui me font suffisamment penser à la vielle McGonagall pour que je me lève en rechignant et que je fasse le tour du bureau.

- Et c'est Weasley, maintenant, elle précise en s'asseyant.

Je la fixe un instant. Potter a dû m'en parler une fois. J'avais oublié. Weasley est une de ces personnes que je préfère ne jamais avoir à revoir vivant.

- Vos enfants seront très laids, je déclare.

Elle soupire :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malfoy ?

- Je veux savoir où est Harry, dis-je beaucoup moins froidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Granger me fixe un instant, l'air de réfléchir. Puis elle ouvre un tiroir, saisit un calepin et note quelque chose avant d'arracher la page et de me la donner. Je la prends et je lis.

- C'est tout ? je demande, étonné. Tu me donnes son adresse comme ça ?

Elle acquiesce :

- Il n'a pas spécifié que je ne devais pas la communiquer. Evidemment, il ne veut pas que la presse l'obtienne, mais les proches, c'est autre chose. Et vous deux... Vous avez été plutôt proches.

- Il t'a parlé de moi ? je demande sans pouvoir me retenir, et il y a une intonation dans ma voix qui me débecte.

- Non, répond-elle et ça me déçoit. Va le voir, Malfoy.

Oui.

Je vais le voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je me suis donné deux semaines de libres après la fin du procès pour retrouver la trace de Potter. Je me retrouve avec deux semaines pour le rejoindre et je pars déjà. J'aurais pu prendre mon temps, préparer mon départ, mais à peine sorti de St Mangouste, j'ai transplané au ministère de la magie. Foutue Granger et sa logique à la con. Foutu Potter que j'aime tant. Et que Salazar me préserve, je ne vire pas Pouffsoufle, je sais simplement reconnaître l'évidence.

Je parie que lui ne m'en croirait pas capable. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours été maître dans l'art d'ignorer tout un tas de trucs, mais seulement quand ça m'arrange et quand ma négation fervente suffit à rallier à mon opinion le reste du monde. Seulement voilà : j'aime Potter et ça ne me dérange pas autant que j'aurais pu le croire.

J'observe paresseusement un employé du palace indien que j'occupe pousser un portant à vêtements dans ma suite. Je suis parti sans rien. Bien évidemment, le ministre de la coopération magique internationale britannique s'est occupé de me réserver un accueil respectable à mon arrivée en Inde en chargeant une délégation de l'ambassade britannique de me réceptionner. L'Inde est ma destination officielle : mon départ annoncé pour un paradis fiscal pourrait faire jaser. Sur place, on a réservé une suite du palace sorcier le mieux côté de la région à ma demande, et un envoyé de Gringott a été convoqué pour me permettre d'accéder à mes comptes à distance.

Le garçon d'étage dodeline de la tête en acceptant mon pourboire avant de s'en aller. Une dizaine de tenues sont suspendues face à moi. Des robes de sorcier en soie et fils d'or, deux tenues typiques de la région, plusieurs costumes de créateurs moldus et un vêtement hybride moldu-sorcier d'un jeune styliste en vogue dans la communauté magique. La période d'après guerre a tout un tas d'effets et les changements culturels qui en découlent sont souvent phénoménaux. Pour un univers qui stagne férocement depuis le Moyen Age, la civilisation sorcière occidentale a connu un sacré bouleversement. Et _le moldu_ est à la mode.

Evidemment, je profite allègrement de mon affection pour les costumes ajustés et la tendance actuelle pour me faire bien voir. Voyons, je ne peux pas sensément avoir adhéré aux opinions du Lord Noir et de ses mangemorts : je porte des jeans et des pantalons de pyjama !

Un costume trois-pièce gris me fait de l'oeil. Le tissu est noble et léger. Je le décroche et le tends à bout de bras en reniflant. Il est doté d'un gilet gris perle qui, je le sais, ira à merveille avec mes yeux. C'est sobre et élégant. Et avec moi dedans... Parfait.

Je passe une heure et demi à me préparer, et c'est douché, habillé, coiffé à la perfection et manucuré que je quitte ma chambre. Il fait chaud ici et tout est poussiéreux, mais ma tenue vaut assez cher pour prévenir des auréoles et autres désagréments. Je veux être plus impeccable que jamais. Qu'il voit comme je vais bien et comme je peux me passer de lui.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, je sors l'adresse et fait appel à tous mes talents de transplaneur pour parcourir une distance aussi colossale. Le déplacement est long et je suffoque à mon arrivée. A genoux, au milieu d'une foule qui m'ignore, aux antipodes de mon univers.

Ca grouille, ça crie et ça pue la transpiration. J'ai dû dériver un peu. Je panique un instant avant d'entendre un vendeur à l'étalage crier en anglais. Je me relève et je joue des coudes, tant bien que mal, pour traverser la rue. J'ai tout juste atteint la façade que le brouhaha constant se gonfle de cris de stupeur et d'un barrissement cocasse. Les gens se bousculent et une vague d'individus me rejoint brusquement tandis qu'un éléphant surgit de la foule et parcourt au pas de course l' avenue, sans se soucier de personne.

La bête est vite hors de vue et la foule reprend son perpétuel mouvement en quelques instants, comme s'il n'était pas question d'un pachyderme courant les rues. J'inspire calmement et je reprends où j'en étais avec un marmonnement affligé. Pays de fous.

Le commerçant m'indique la direction à suivre. C'est un apothicaire d'un genre particulier, et il connaît Harry. Il me dit qu'il est sur la plage à cette heure-ci, et il me montre le chemin. Je ne mets pas longtemps à le retrouver : tout le monde se connaît ici, et tout le monde connaît Harry.

Je le découvre au coucher du soleil.

Ici, c'est un gros demi-cercle orange posé sur la mer. On peut l'observer de tout son saoul et il réchauffe Harry.

Il y a des choses qui nous manquent, et il y a ces choses que l'on retrouve. C'est bien plus percutant : ça me tord l'estomac et mes mains me démangent. Et le soleil se délecte de mon Harry.

Rien à foutre du soleil, mais Harry est à moi. Sans y penser, j'avance silencieusement et je me pose jalousement entre l'astre brulant et lui. Il remue et je n'y crois pas trop. J'ai fait tout ce chemin, je suis épuisé, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je l'ai rejoint. Finalement, il ouvre ses yeux verts d'un air agacé.

- Bonsoir Potter.

Il me fixe de son regard hagard et mon sang se réchauffe.

Ah, tu ne dis plus rien. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir avec la moitié de mon univers, hein ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre : **Still-hopee

**Je l'ai promis : jamais je n'abandonne mes fics.**

**Après deux ans d'absence, je reprends l'écriture de Collision. Cette fiction comptera quinze chapitres.**

**Mon écriture et mes intérêts ont beaucoup changés,**** mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester fidèle à cette histoire qui m'a valu tant de messages et d'encouragements.**

**Je finis Collision avec l'unique intention de ne pas vous abandonner sans conclusion.**

**Les conseils sont donc plus que bienvenues.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Bonsoir Potter._

_Il me fixe de son regard hagard et mon sang se réchauffe._

_Ah, tu ne dis plus rien. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir avec la moitié de mon univers, hein ?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 11.**

C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais.

- J'ai pas lu ton livre.

Comme un étranger.

- C'est pas comme si j'en connaissais pas la fin, il sourit nerveusement.

Harry dépressif, c'était mon Potter en plus malheureux. Mais là... Je suis déçu. Enfin, c'est bien lui. La même gueule de balafré. Les mêmes foutus yeux verts. Les mêmes tiques, même démarche. Sans la dépression. Sans rien.

- On m'a dit que t'es devenu une espèce de héros national.

Elle est où la rage ?

- C'est bien.

Elle est où l'envie ?

- Putain ! gueule-t-il et frappe la table d'un coup de poing. Dis quelque chose !

Les tasses de thé qu'il nous a servi tintent sous l'impact et le sucrier tombe et roule au sol.

Potter, mon emmerdeur.

Il se lève et fait les cent pas. Comme si d'un coup, on l'avait remis en marche. Il ne m'a pas fait sursauter. Un Malfoy, c'est trop digne pour se laisser surprendre.

Il est toujours là. Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru... Mais je n'ai pas eu peur. Peut-être la nausée. J'ai eu mal au coeur.

Je croyais qu'il était parti.

Sale con de mon coeur. Il n'y a que toi pour m'irriter comme ça.

- Je sais pas Potter, t'as l'air de très bien faire la conversation tout seul, dis-je de ma chère voix traînante.

C'est vrai. Il n'a fait que ça. De la plage à son appartement, il a parlé pour ne rien dire. Il n'a jamais su apprécier le silence. Moi, j'en connais la valeur et l'impact. C'est pour ça que je me suis tu. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. "Bonsoir Potter" : tout tient là. J'ai parcouru la moitié du monde après avoir escaladé l'Himalaya social et me voilà, Harry. Tout ça pour pouvoir te souhaiter une bonne soirée. Et voir ta belle gueule de petit enfoiré.

Tu m'as manqué.

Oui, j'aurais pu dire ça. Enfin, c'est un peu mièvre, et puis ça m'aurait fait perdre ma position de force. Et j'y tiens, à ma domination. Avec mes silences, Potter s'enfonce bien bas dans le sol, à mes pieds. Ca me convient. Parce que je lui en veux toujours, à ce Gryffondor de mes deux. Le connard, il est parti comme un lâche et c'est moi qui dois jouer les courageux. Mais l'intelligence associée à la bravoure, c'est carrément contre nature.

Le fait est que je ferais face à quasiment tout, pourvu que ça nous donne une autre chance. Parce que Potter et moi, c'est pour la vie. Et des chances, on en a épuisé plus que notre compte.

- T'es qu'un sale con.

Oui, j'ai dit ça, j'ai osé dire ça.

Potter se fige.

Son manque de réaction m'insupporte. Je regarde autour de moi - partout sauf lui. Tout est cosy dans son appartement : un petit deux pièces avec une grande cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Il y a de minuscules fenêtres qui éclairent deux fois plus que n'importe quelle véranda à Londres, même au crépuscule. Ca sent la terre et la tisane : il vit au-dessus de sa boutique de botanique.

Potter aurait la main verte ? Je ne l'ai pas vu briller dans les serres à Poudlard, mais je suppose que son caractère solitaire et sa foutue patience s'y prêtent bien.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

D'accord, le coin est paradisiaque, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde... Et puis, c'est pas chez nous ici.

La Grande Bretagne et le monde sorcier, on en fait partit. Bordel, on en a écrit l'histoire ! Ici, on est apatrides, exilés et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai l'intention de passer ma vie.

Seulement, voilà : je veux Potter avec moi. J'ai besoin de Potter avec moi.

Je lui est préparé le terrain. J'ai peint un charmant tableau avec ma gueule au centre de l'univers Londonien. Je me suis fait si populaire que je lui volerai la vedette. Quand il rentrera à mon bras, on dira que Draco Malfoy est gay, mais qu'il a bon goût. Harry Potter ne sera plus que le petit veinard qui a fait preuve de son charme héroïque et modeste pour attirer l'attention d'un homme tel que moi. Il sera relégué au second plan, doucement intégré à la peinture et je prendrai la parole pour lui. Il pourra retrouver ses marques.

Tout recommencer.

Voilà ce que je suis venu lui offrir : une autre chance. Pas pour nous, pas que pour nous. Pour lui, une chance de tout recommencer.

Sa tentative à lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une fuite en avant. Quand on est Harry Potter, on ne peut pas repartir à zéro sans prendre la fuite. Moi je lui propose de garder ses bases, les piliers solides qu'il a forgé à Poudlard et qui ont fondé l'histoire sorcière occidentale contemporaine, et de construire une maison autour. J'ai déjà planté les fondations.

Et puis, bordel, on a toute la vie ! C'est vrai ça, on a toute la vie.

Cette idée me brûle de l'intérieur, et je lui dis :

- On a toute la vie, Potter...

Il me regarde, l'air perdu. Il s'irrite soudain, comme un brave Gryffondor.

- Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu débarques du jour au lendemain, tu décroches pas un mot et finalement tu me traites de sale con ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et ça me fait sourire. Enfin, j'ai mon rictus habituel : le sourire est l'apanage des faibles.

- T'es bien placé pour parler, _Ducon_ - et j'accentue bien l'insulte. A la première saloperie, tu pars comme un lâche.

- C'est toi qui es parti !

Non mais, je rêve !

- Je me suis fait insulter, bien sûr que je suis parti, je susurre. Mais c'est pas une dispute à cause de le belette qui allait tout arrêter ! J'attendais que tu reviennes t'excuser et que tu viennes me récupérer. T'aurais pu revenir, t'avais juste à revenir. J'ai attendu. Et quand j'ai fini par en avoir assez d'attendre, j'ai trouvé ton appart' vide et tu avais disparu.

- Mais...

Potter me regarde, l'air abattu, abasourdi. Une lueur de compréhension éclaire finalement son regard.

Eh bien voilà. Il était temps.

Et il se met à rire. Le con, il se marre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? je demande, irrité.

Potter s'effondre sur son canapé, en face de moi. Il pleure de rire. Oh, l'abruti.

- Pendant tout ce temps... Et tu... Comme une...

Et il éclate de rire de plus belle. Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?

Il reprend son souffle, se passe une main sur le visage, et me fait un grand sourire :

- Je suis qu'un sale con.

Je renifle et m'enfonce dans son fauteuil, un peux vexé de ne pas avoir compris la blague.

- Je sais Potter. C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Il continue de sourire.

- Je croyais que tout était fini, que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'anticipais tellement le jour où tu m'abandonnerais, où tu réaliserais que tu pouvais avoir tellement mieux, qu'à la première occasion, j'ai cru voir la fin de tout.

Il sourit toujours, et ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais je reste silencieux : comme disait l'autre, si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, boucle-là.

- Mais en fait, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est que je te cours après et que je te supplie. Tu serais revenu, hein ?

Je me renfrogne, mais j'acquiesce. Son foutu sourire me perturbe.

- J'aurais dû te faire la cour...

Et il se marre. Potter se fout de moi.

- ... comme à une femme !

- Eh !

- J'aurais dû me mettre à genoux et te supplier, comme la foutue princesse que tu es, Malfoy !

Je me lève brusquement, prêt à partir. Il se moque de moi et ça me dégoute. Mais je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'il se plante devant moi.

Il a arrêté de rire et me regarde sérieusement.

- Je voulais pas... C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué, me souffle-t-il.

- T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

- T'es venu pour me récupérer ? m'interroge-t-il.

Je n'essaie même pas de nier. Au point où j'en suis :

- Je veux que tu rentres avec moi.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'ai faim. Ca te dis qu'on aille manger un truc dehors ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On s'est assis à une terrasse, sur une petite place grouillante de monde, comme partout ici. A croire que la communauté sorcière mondiale s'est donné le mot. Pas étonnant qu'on soit si peu partout ailleurs : tous les sorciers du monde se sont entassés sur cette île étouffante. Des lampions magiques éclairent les rues et c'est toute une population nocturne qui s'approprie l'endroit après la tombée de la nuit.

Enfin, je ne me plains pas trop : je préfère cet endroit au bistrot en face du bouiboui de Potter. La blondasse de serveuse qui y travaille ne me revient pas. "Tu te l'es tapé ?" j'ai demandé au Gryffondor en passant devant elle. Il a rougit comme une pucelle avant de réfuter. Mais j'ai vu le coup d'oeil qu'elle lui a lancé, et je le connais, mon Potter. S'il ne l'a pas encore baisé, c'est pour bientôt.

- Donne-moi des nouvelles, me dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- De Londres.

Il a l'air détendu, heureux. Mieux que jamais.

- Tu reçois pas le journal dans ce trou ?

- Si, me répond-il avec indulgence, mais je ne le lis pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me fixe, hésite un instant et je comprends. Un rictus goguenard se dessine sur mes lèvres et je ricane :

- Trop difficile de voir ma belle gueule en couverture, Potter ?

Il grogne.

- Juste... Donne-moi des nouvelles.

Soit.

- Ton vieux pote Shacklebolt s'est fait réélire à la tête du ministère. La moitié des membres du Magenmagot sont des anciens de l'Ordre de toute façon, alors ils tiennent les postes majeurs du gouvernement. Oh, les journaux foisonnent : ça, c'est un peu grâce à moi. J'ai déclaré la guerre à la Gazette. J'ai fait virer la moitié de leurs journalistes et ils me doivent un sacré pactole.

- Tu t'en sors bien. Hermione m'a parlé de ton bouquin et des procès. Même elle a reconnu que c'était plutôt malin, concède-t-il et je me permets un rictus d'autosatisfaction tandis que le serveur nous apporte nos plats.

Je regarde mon assiette avec circonspection.

- Goûte, c'est bon. Et je t'ai commandé le plat le moins épicé ; je te connais.

Je me redresse et plante ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande, tout en toisant Harry.

Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours incapable de discipliner ses cheveux, et rien au monde ne pourra le séparer de ses lunettes rondes. Enfin, la monture est plus discrète, c'est déjà ça. J'avais oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient pleines. Il est bronzé et un peu plus musclé : j'apprécie l'évolution.

Il sent pareil qu'avant. Il a la même voix grave et les mêmes foutus yeux verts.

- J'ai un truc sur le visage ? m'interroge-t-il, franchement inquiet.

Mon petit con de Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué.

- Le père Weasley s'est démerdé pour avoir la tête du Département de la Justice magique et le siège du Magenmagot qui va avec, mais ça, je suppose que tes potes t'en ont parlé, je reprends. Le poste est très influant. On parle déjà de lui à la succession de Shacklebolt. Et avec les moldus qui sont devenus une préoccupation majeure, il a participé à la fondation du Département de la Culture en créant un service très populaire, spécialement dédié à l'éducation de la population sorcière quant à la société moldue et ses bienfaits.

- Oui, ça ressemble bien à Arthur Weasley.

- Des partis extrémistes parlent même de nous révéler aux moldus, mais ce sont des allumés, et le Ministère ne s'y prend pas trop mal pour gérer leurs débordements.

- Les choses ont l'air d'avoir pas mal bougé. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me suis éloigné de tout ça.

- Tu parles comme si ça faisait une décennie. T'es parti il y a un an.

- Je me suis isolé depuis que ma relation avec Ginny a capoté. Quand j'ai abandonné mes idées de belle petite famille et l'école de formation des Aurors.

- Ca fait quoi ? Trois ans ? Potter, t'as vingt-cinq ans. C'est rien du tout.

- C'est un quart de siècle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur lui pour tout dramatiser. Enfin, sa vie est une tragédie grec, alors je suppose que c'est légitime.

Il avale une bouchée de son plat que je devine très épicé et je mange à mon tour, me sentant soudain affamé. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée : j'avais un noeud dans l'estomac. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Tout est tellement facile. C'est comme s'il était parti hier.

- Et donc, je suppose que tu es célibataire ? Je veux dire, si tu viens me chercher...

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a parlé sans même oser me regarder. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et se met à balbutier :

- Ou tu voulais juste que je revienne ? Tu n'as peut-être plus envie...

- Fais pas le con, Potter. Je parcours pas autant de chemin pour avoir un emmerdeur dans les pattes si ça ne me donne pas au moins la possibilité de le sauter.

Il me toise en mâchant silencieusement.

- Peut-être que moi, je suis déjà pris ?

- Tu me poses la question ?

Il hausse une épaule :

- J'aurais pu.

- Je t'aurais récupéré quand même. Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville, Potter. Souviens-toi.

- Qui te dit que je vais partir avec toi ? réplique Potter sur un ton irrité. Je suis installé. Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai un travail. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'est assez ; la vie est tranquille ici. Et j'ai eu quelques relations, ajoute-t-il fermement. Rien de sérieux, mais ça aurait pu.

Il m'agace. Comme toujours. Comme avant.

- Et puis j'ai quand même vu assez de journaux, même de loin, pour constater que t'es toujours bien accompagné. Elles sont belles, les femmes avec qui le grand Draco Malfoy couche. T'es devenu hétéro ?

- J'ai toujours été hétéro, je renifle avec dédain. Toi, t'es qu'une exception. Et oui, ça fait un an Potter. Tu t'es enfui et je suis devenu riche et célèbre. Avec mon charme, tu penses bien que je n'allais pas rester seul.

C'était toutes des distractions. Des filles sans intérêts, belles, juste assez intelligentes pour que je puisse les exhiber à mon bras.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à rentrer à Londres. Trouves-toi une jolie Sang-Pur et épouses-la. Faites pleins de gosses et élève-les comme de braves petits aristocrates.

Il est énervé. Ca m'amuse.

- Pas une Sang-Pur, je le corrige. Les filles d'ascendance moldues sont bien meilleures pour l'image.

Potter me regarde, l'air abasourdi.

Dans une geste de décontraction, je défais le bouton supérieur de ma chemise. J'ai laissé ma veste et mon veston à son appartement. Potter porte un T-shirt un peu trop grand et un jean usé. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

- T'avais raison, déclare-t-il. Avant... Avant que tout se casse la gueule, tu m'as dit que c'était pas sain. Nous deux. T'avais raison.

- Non. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est la vie qu'on menait ; mais maintenant, on peut tout reprendre.

- Non, réfute-t-il en agitant la tête. Tu fais la couverture de tous les journaux. J'ai déjà subi l'intérêt des médias, je ne veux pas de ça, pas encore.

J'inspire un bon coup, de quoi me calmer. Soit, tu veux jouer les post-dépressifs paniqués Potter ? Mais moi, je ne joue pas.

- L'addition ! je réclame.

On a à peine fini de manger. Harry balance sa serviette sur la table, l'air dégouté.

- Reste.

- Ferme-là, je gronde.

Le brun écarquille les yeux et je le regarde comme je l'aurais fait il y a dix ans, avec tout le dédain et la passion nerveuse que j'ai dans les tripes.

- On va rentrer chez toi Potter, et tu vas me faire l'amour.

- Qu- ?

- Tu veux pas comprendre, alors je vais te l'enfoncer dans le crâne : nous deux, c'est pas fini.

Je paye le serveur et je pars sans attendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre : **Still-hopee

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient un lemon.**

**RAR :**

Mimix-Xera : Tu as bloqué la fonction "message privés", alors je te réponds ici. Et oui, j'essaie de maintenir une certaine ambiguïté tout en préservant le caractère original des personnages. Mais je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement cet exercice.

Simen : Effectivement, j'essaie vraiment de coller aux personnages d'origine. Pour le déménagement de Harry, c'était une décision coup de tête. Il fallait qu'il parte pour que la situation se débloque.

Shiniyaoi27 : J'essaie de ne pas tomber dans les stéréotypes, oui.

Liz : Ce sont de très bons encouragements, je t'assure.

Lucile Dio : Tu as bloqué la fonction "message privés", alors je te réponds ici. Pas trop à attendre... Oui, navrée pour ça.

Manon : Pas une décennie d'attente, mais rien de bien mieux malheureusement.

Kath : Oh, il faut vraiment que je mette à jour mes fics sur les autres sites de publication. Je suis contente de voir que tu as retrouvé la suite ici.

Luna : Quelle fantastique review ! Malheureusement, ici je ne peux que te donner une réponse brève. Ca m'enchante de savoir que tu apprécies tant cette histoire, et j'adore savoir que tu la trouve si "vrai". Le réalisme est l'aspect que j'étudie le plus lorsque j'écris et je ne suis jamais sûr du résultat.

Kause : L'attente, l'attente... Navrée.

Crazykaori : Tu as bloqué la fonction "message privés", alors je te réponds ici. C'est vrai que le changement chez Draco est assez radical. Mais j'aimais assez l'idée que lui et Harry se retrouvent dans une mauvaise passe, et qu'ils se remettent d'aplomb chacun leur tour, pour l'autre.

Plume : Merci de tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Le brun écarquille les yeux et je le regarde comme je l'aurais fait il y a dix ans, avec tout le dédain et la passion nerveuse que j'ai dans les tripes._

_- On va rentrer chez toi Potter, et tu vas me faire l'amour._

_- Qu- ?_

_- Tu veux pas comprendre, alors je vais te l'enfoncer dans le crâne : nous deux, c'est pas fini._

_Je paye le serveur et je pars sans attendre._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 12.**

J'ai tout juste le temps de m'appuyer contre la devanture de sa boutique que Potter tourne au coin de la rue.

Il a l'air prêt à frapper, comme quand on était gosse.

C'est ce que je voulais. Nous, c'est pas paisible et tendre comme ce qu'on avait. C'est là qu'on s'est trompés, vraiment. Le balafré et moi, un couple affectueux sans histoire ? C'est une sacré anomalie ; une absurdité.

Le brun me fonce dessus et m'attrape par la chemise. Et il me plaque violemment contre le mur.

Je ricane.

- Non mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Je joue pas Potter. La porte est fermée. Ouvres-la.

Il reste collé à moi et me dévisage. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois les nocturnes du bistrot d'en face regarder dans notre direction. La serveuse blonde n'est pas là... Dommage.

Je sens le souffle du Gryffondor sur ma joue et je frissonne. Est-ce que si je l'embrasse, il expirera contre moi comme il le faisait à chaque fois ? Et si je le fait fort, est-ce qu'il m'écrasera contre le mur ?

Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape par les côtés et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais il n'expire pas. Il me repousse brusquement mais ne me lâche pas. Il éloigne son visage et presse ses hanches contre les miennes.

- A quoi tu joues, Potter ? Ouvres la porte, j'ordonne.

Il me toise, l'air de soudain comprendre ce que je fais. Je lui donne une chance de nous retrouver. Comme on s'aime : avec rage. Allez Potter, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

Il acquiesce silencieusement et se détache de moi pour entrer dans sa boutique. Je le suis de près, l'attrapant par le bras avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de pied. Je m'appuie contre elle et j'observe mon amour. Il fuit mon regard et je le vois déglutir.

C'est peut-être un peu trop pour lui.

Je lui attrape le menton d'une main tendre et je me penche pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Nous, on se cogne, Potter. On a ça dans le sang. On adore se détester et on fait ça très bien.

Mais ça ne va pas. Son regard me fuit, et j'entends à peine quand il me dit :

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix se brise et il serre une mâchoire tremblante.

Ne fais pas ça Harry, pas maintenant.

Le silence qui suit est pesant. Je soupir longuement. Il est vraiment malheureux.

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras.

Mon idiot de Gryffondor s'accroche à moi avec désespoir et je le laisse faire avec bonheur.

Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.

- D'accord, je chuchote. D'accord.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On l'a vraiment bousillé.

Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Le gosse qui a grandi dans un placard. Le petit binoclard qu'on essayait de crever tous les quarts d'heures.

Et un beau matin, plus rien. Fini le danger, fini le drame, plus que le quotidien, mais comme il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Harry Potter avec un avenir : c'était quelque chose d'aberrant.

Et moi, Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard qui porte des costards trois pièces, je dois ramasser les morceaux.

- Faut croire que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Potter...

Merlin, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je foutrais là ?

Je l'ai embrassé, doucement. J'ai l'ai emmené dans sa chambre, je l'ai déshabillé. Il est resté aphasique, à me regarder, comme fiévreux. J'ai enlevé ma chemise et mon pantalon et je me suis foutu sous les draps, dans son lit.

Allongés face à face, on s'est lorgné dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.

Dans quel genre de merdier je suis en train de me mettre ?

Il est neuf heures, c'est le matin. Harry dort encore. Je l'observe depuis le coin opposé de sa petite chambre. J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, pour passer le temps. J'ai trouvé un balai de Quidditch dans son armoire. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il y rejoue : c'est bon signe. Il a un tas de bouquins de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; des préservatifs et du lubrifiant trouvés dans sa table de chevet m'ont vaguement agacé ; il garde aussi un paquet de lettres des différents membres de la tribu Weasley.

Je commence à explorer son tiroir à chaussettes quand il se réveille :

- Draco ?

- Hm...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'attendais, je lui réponds avant de lui faire face en m'accoudant nonchalamment à sa commode. Bien dormi ?

Le brun se redresse en clignant des yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- T'occupes pas de ça. Tu peux bien fermer boutique pour une journée ?

Il hausse une épaule et se laisse retomber sur le lit. Il se passe les mains sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il.

- C'est pas grave.

Il est beau, ce con. Il a les cheveux dans un tel bazar, ça le rajeuni d'une année : quand je l'avais nu, dans mon lit. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon, et moi je n'arrive pas à arracher mon regard de cette foutue ligne de poil qui lui passe en dessous du nombril. Mais je sais me contrôler. Je suis un Malfoy après tout.

- Je t'aime, Potter. Ne te méprends pas là-dessus.

Le Gryffondor retire ses mains pour m'observer, l'air surpris.

Je me suis réveillé il y a deux bonnes heures et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Dans un geste las, je tire une chaise de bureau - celle-ci vient du salon, je l'ai ramené pour l'effet dramatique - et je m'y installe, jambes étendues devant moi.

- Je suis toujours le même : j'estime être bien plus important que le commun des mortels, plus beau et plus intelligent.

Harry me lance un coup d'oeil sceptique, mais il a un sourire et je lui rends un rictus que je sais ravageur.

- Je suis l'élite, Potter : un homme d'exception. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un hors du commun. Ca, c'est toi, j'ajoute en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Ferme-là et écoute, je le coupe. J'ai grandi en écoutant l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter. Un gamin exceptionnel ! Et qui n'était même pas moi ? Mon père m'a expliqué qu'il était très puissant, cet enfant, et qu'il aurait du pouvoir. Et j'ai été élevé à chercher le pouvoir, Potter. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'en connaissais déjà pas mal sur toi...

- J'en suis désolé.

- J'étais sérieux quand je disais qu'on a ça dans le sang, je reprends en ignorant sa remarque. On se cogne, parce qu'on aime ça. Quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main, enfant, j'ai décidé que puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir ton amitié, je t'insupporterais. Tout, pourvu que ce ne soit pas de l'indifférence. Et j'ai réussi, j'ajoute avec un demi sourire.

- C'était il y a longtemps, me dit Harry.

Il se redresse contre la tête du lit et me regarde tristement.

- Oui. Mais c'est notre histoire. Te haïr, c'était ma façon de t'adorer. Et je suis doué Potter, si bon que j'ai réussi à t'obséder comme je le voulais. Mais on est plus des enfants. Adolescents déjà, se tourner autour comme on le faisait, ça n'avait rien d'innocent. On était juste trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. Mais tu te rappelles de cette tension ? Je sais que ce n'était pas que moi, Potter : l'exaltation à chaque fois qu'on parvenait à en venir aux mains...

Je me tais en voyant sur le visage du Gryffondor un sourire nostalgique.

- Je croyais que c'était l'adrénaline, ricane-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on était cons.

- Maintenant on est adultes, alors on s'envoie en l'air. Mais il faut que tu l'acceptes, Potter. Il faut que tu grandisses.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

- Tu passes ton temps à fuir. Moi j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai repris ma vie en main. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne, Potter, pour vivre comme je l'entends. Mais c'est plus excitant quand tu es là. Tout est plus excitant avec toi.

- Tu me fais une déclaration ?

- Je te dis la vérité. Et ne va pas me faire croire que ta petite crise de tétanie d'hier n'avait rien à voir avec moi, je susurre. Ca te terrifie, l'idée que je te déteste.

Le Gryffondor a l'air en difficulté. Il grogne et détourne les yeux. C'est le moment d'abattre mes dernières cartes :

- Demandes-moi de rester, Potter, et plus jamais je ne m'en irais. Mais j'ai mieux à t'offrir ; meilleur que le soleil et nous deux sur la plage. Je vais te redonner l'envie, Potter : tout ce que tu avais à la fin de la guerre, quand tu voulais des gosses et une petite maison avec un grand jardin pour jouer au Quidditch. Et on pourrait aller s'exhiber devant tes vieux potes de Poudlard et admirer la gueule qu'ils feront en nous voyant nous rouler un patin.

Le brun me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Oh, Harry. Mon beau, mon si naïf Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai foutu pendant un an ? Je t'ai préparé le terrain. J'ai redoré mon image. Si bien, en fait, que tout le monde t'enviera de m'avoir dans ton pieu. Et j'ai des contacts partout, sans parler de la maîtrise totale de mon image médiatique. Je peux gérer les journaux sans aucune difficulté. Tu reviendras au monde, Potter, et je vais te monter l'histoire idéale. Ils seront contents de te revoir et ils te foutront la paix.

Dehors, le bruit du tonnerre retentit.

L'atmosphère est chaude et moite et la population gronde d'un bruit nouveau. Le Gryffondor se lève d'un coup et va se pencher à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Il va pleuvoir ! s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me lève et le rejoins devant la fenêtre. Je place une main dans le creux de ses reins et m'appuie nonchalamment à ses côtés. Il se mordit la lèvre et me jette un coup d'oeil du coin des yeux. Je hausse un sourcil. J'attends sa réponse.

- Il est où le piège ? me demande-t-il doucement.

Oui. Il est où le piège ? En voilà une question intelligente.

Je place mes mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tends les bras gracieusement.

- Tu devras rester avec moi, Potter. Et il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

Je lève la tête et le ciel est gris sale.

C'est une journée magnifique qui s'annonce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il m'a dit oui comme on dit non...

Je l'ai laissé noyé ses doutes sous une douche, le temps que je décide de la marche à suivre.

Il va falloir déménager. Potter devra trier ses affaires et faire un choix quant à ce qui adviendra de sa boutique et de l'appartement. Il va falloir transférer ses biens et ses comptes à Gringotts. Il devra dire au revoir aux amis qu'il s'est fait ici et prévenir ses proches de Londres qu'il va rentrer - autant dire toute la tribu Weasley.

Quelques jours suffiront.

J'entends l'eau dans la salle de bain s'arrêter.

Il est dix heures passé et on attend encore le déluge.

Avec les restants de mon passé d'homme modeste, je prépare le petit déjeuné. L'appartement embaume l'odeur du bacon lorsque Potter me rejoint. Il a un grand sourire - de ceux qu'on affiche lorsqu'on retient un éclat de rire inexpliqué. Il est heureux.

L'idiot.

Je me contrôle pour ne pas prendre des airs affectueux et m'installe derrière le bar. Potter, tout sourire, s'assoit en face de moi avec un air affamé. On mange en silence. Je lui jette un ou deux coup d'oeil blasé et lui ne cesse de me zyeuter avec l'air enchanté.

On dirait que la douche lui a bien réussi, je songe avec un rictus suffisant.

Le brun mange encore comme un gosse habitué aux privations : goulûment, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et lorsqu'il avale le contenu de son verre de jus, l'inévitable filet orange lui coule du menton et lui dégouline sur la gorge.

Quel spectacle...

Pour le coup je m'arrête : des pensées folles me traversent. Le liquide a perlé en une grosse goûte dans le creux de sa clavicule et des images intenses et précises de chaire nue et de corps entrelacés me brouillent la vue. J'ai le vertige, un instant. Un courant électrique me vrille les reins et j'expire brusquement.

Je focalise mon regard, réglé à la perfection sur un Potter hésitant. Il a vu ce moment de faiblesse. On a été intime, après tout. Et par là, je veux dire que je l'ai laissé baisser ma garde. Je me suis envoyé un tas de nanas, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a vu ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles voient.

Potter, par contre... On a presque vécu ensemble. On a littéralement grandi ensemble. Et, alors même que toute mon éducation se révolte contre cette idée... je lui fais confiance.

Je me fie à lui.

Et ce n'est pas grave, si je suis vulnérable, tant que c'est devant Harry Potter. Ou dessus, ou dessous, derrière même, qu'importe la position, mais je peux lui donner ça : un aperçu de ce qui me passe sous le crâne, quand ça me prend et comme ça me prend.

Il a appris à me traduire depuis le temps.

Il me comprend comme personne, mon Potter. Et pourtant, il hésite.

- Hier soir...

Le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge. Il a la voix éraillée et je l'observe patiemment. Il ne faudrait pas le brusquer.

- Hier soir tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais te faire l'amour.

Il ne me regarde pas tout à fait, comme s'il venait de dire la pire des idioties.

- J'ai dit que tu allais me faire l'amour, oui.

Et je prends soin de corriger la faute de sémantique. Je ne _laisse_ personne faire les choses. Je les fais ou je décide qu'ils les font. Mais je ne _laisse_ pas faire.

Potter me regarde, de ses deux foutus yeux verts. Il n'a plus l'air timide ni hésitant.

- Finalement non.

- Pas encore, non, je susurre calmement.

Il cherche la petite bête. Ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il va la trouver.

- Qui a dit que j'avais encore envie de toi ? Encore envie de ça ? Ca fait un an, Draco, et tu me demande de tout quitter pour toi ?

L'air blasé, je pose mes couverts. Dans un geste maîtrisé, je me lève et place mon assiette sale dans l'évier avant de contourner le comptoir - et Potter - et de me placer entre la porte d'entrée et celle de sa chambre.

- Tu avais encore envie de moi après cinq ans... Et tu n'avais même pas eu la chance de m'avoir déjà eu, à l'époque. Et - regardes les choses en face Potter - tu as déjà tout quitté pour moi : quand tu es venu ici.

Il me fixe depuis son siège de bar, à moitié tourné, l'expression fermée. J'en ai marre de jouer.

D'un pas, j'entre dans la chambre. Lentement, je contourne le lit tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. De la pièce à vivre, je n'entends pas un bruit. Dehors le ciel tonne et la foule s'agite.

Mais je m'en fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter ? j'entonne. Une invitation sur papier doré ?

Je ricane en entendant le fracas d'un siège renversé, suivit d'un juron étouffé. Je retire soigneusement les vêtements que j'ai enfilés ce matin et les pose pliés sur la chaise de bureau.

Harry entre et s'arrête dans l'encadrement, l'air nerveux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je roule des yeux.

- Tu m'embrasses.

J'aurais dû le dire comme une question, mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Il le prendra comme ça le chante, du moment qu'il s'exécute.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'est maladroit et brouillon.

J'avais oublié ce que c'est que d'avoir sous les mains le corps d'un homme.

Harry se mord les lèvres, comme quand il est nerveux. Debout face à face, nus comme deux Adams, on entreprend une danse mal coordonnée où nos jambes s'entrelacent et nos mains s'accrochent.

On est en perte d'équilibre.

Et parce que je me sens con de le fixer comme ça alors que je bande comme un fou, je plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou et je mords avec appétit sa chaire nue.

Et tout s'accélère... Les tendres retrouvailles se transforment en fouillis précipité. Harry me saisit et me serre entre ses mains fortes. Il me pousse ; on se cogne contre la commode et on tombe sur le lit. Je m'accroche aux draps pour ne pas qu'on bascule au sol et je nous remonte plus haut sur le matelas. Je grogne de bonheur sous la pression que le Gryffondor exerce sur moi et des lèvres chaudes viennent engloutir mon souffle.

Le brun s'installe au-dessus de moi. Il ajuste ses membres pour que mes jambes encadrent ses jambes et que son bassin s'aligne au mien. Et avec soin et calcul, Harry laisse son corps se presser contre mon corps.

Je gronde, comme brulé par toute sa peau qui touche ma peau.

Le tonnerre retentit au loin et la pluie tombe brusquement dans un grand fracas.

Et je reconnais le poids qui m'écrase et l'abandon. Le touché ferme et les formes dures. La force brutale qui me soumet avec langueur. La confiance et l'adrénaline qui accompagne le consentement. Et le sentiment obsédant qu'on a juste avant l'acte, d'être vide. Le besoin qu'il entre. Dedans.

Je gémis pathétiquement, mais je sais qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Harry grogne et je vois, derrière mes cheveux qui me tombent sur le visage, ses yeux écarquillés.

Et oui Potter, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais trouver ça dans les bras d'un autre ? Jamais tu ne prendras un tel plaisir à voir un homme se soumettre à toi, s'il n'est pas Draco Malfoy.

Je lui arrache un baiser avec un rictus. Désires-moi Potter, parce que jamais tu n'auras rien de plus beau que moi.

Et sans le lâcher du regard, je remonte mes jambes jusqu'à nouer mes chevilles au creux de ses fesses. Et je serre. Il se presse plus fort contre moi et saisit maladroitement mes épaules, les pupilles dilatées.

Et tout ça avec tant de désespoir... Si je ne me consumais pas, j'en pleurerais surement. Mais je brûle. Mon ventre se tord et mes cuisses se contractent spasmodiquement. Et il n'est même pas encore en moi.

Mais j'ai fait une promesse. Et je ne m'y tiendrais pas si on continu comme ça.

Alors brusquement, je me détache de lui. Je le repousse rapidement, avant de trop regretter son contact. Il me regarde, l'air terrifié, et ça me fait chaud au coeur qu'il ait si peur que je m'en aille. Mais je me contente d'entrouvrir les yeux. Je le lorgne, une main au creux de sa nuque. Puis je me tourne.

Face à la tête de lit, je m'agenouille et je me tends en arrière. Je sais que c'est obscène et je sens le matelas bouger au rythme de ses mouvements incontrôlés, cinquante centimètres derrière moi.

Je le veux fou. Il ne doit plus jamais pouvoir se passer de moi et je veux que mon cul le hante pour le restant de ses jours. Je veux qu'il bande dès lors qu'il fermera les yeux, et qu'il entende le son de la pluie à chaque fois qu'il se masturbera.

Je pose mon front contre mon bras et je presse deux doigts entre mes lèvres. Je sais que sa table de nuit renferme tout ce qu'il faut, mais je ne tiens pas à encombrer ce moment de gestes inutiles.

Mon corps se courbe et s'expose sans gêne. Il n'y a pas de tabou et personne à impressionner. Pas de peur de me montrer tel que je suis : suppliant.

Et c'est à genoux que je me prépare. Pour Harry.

Après d'interminables minutes, je sens une expiration tremblante sur mon dos, une main m'effleurant du bout des doigts... Et un membre lourd se pressant contremoi.

Enfin.

Dehors, la pluie tambourine contre les toits des bâtisses et je la sens battre dans mes oreilles comme s'il s'agissait de mon sang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Collision

**Rating :** M

**Bêta du chapitre : **Still-hopee

**Je vais tenter de boucler les deux derniers chapitres ce soir pour pouvoir les poster au cours des deux semaines qui viennent. Ce n'est pas une promesse. Mais je vais essayer.**

M_ercredi (23h) : j'ai bien publié ce chapitre il y a plusieurs heures,_

_mais le site semble être particulièrement lent aujourd'hui.**  
**_

**RAR :**

nologin : Quelle jolie formulation... "des mots crus". Merci pour cette jolie review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mon corps se courbe et s'expose sans gêne. Il n'y a pas de tabou et personne à impressionner. Pas de peur de me montrer tel que je suis : suppliant._

_Et c'est à genoux que je me prépare. Pour Harry._

_Après d'interminables minutes, je sens une expiration tremblante sur mon dos, une main m'effleurant du bout des doigts... Et un membre lourd se pressant contre__moi._

_Enfin._

_Dehors, la pluie tambourine contre les toits des bâtisses et je la sens battre dans mes oreilles comme s'il s'agissait de mon sang._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 13.**

On a passé la journée au lit.

La pluie ne s'est jamais arrêtée.

Enfin, si, mais ça n'a été qu'une longue série d'averses. A chaque coupure, le silence s'imposait et les bruits de la ville reprenaient le dessus dans une atmosphère changée.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Quand tu veux.

Harry est allongé au-dessus de moi, nos jambes entremêlées et son menton appuyé contre mon torse. Il dessine des arabesques sur ma peau du bout des doigts.

On a baisé jusqu'à épuisement. On a fini par changer les draps et prendre une douche, mais peine perdu. Nus sous la flotte, on s'est conduit comme des assoiffés. Et dans la chambre, on a fait ça comme des affamés.

Un an. C'est une éternité quand on crève de faim.

- Il va falloir que je revende la boutique.

- Je m'occupe des formalités.

D'un geste las, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Potter se penche au-dessus de moi et place son visage en face du mien.

- Ce que tu disais... Tu veux me redonner envie.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Et c'est ce que je fais, j'ajoute avec arrogance.

Le brun me lance un de ses regards septiques et je n'en suis pas vexé. Mais seulement parce que je suis qui je suis.

- Tu boudes ? Ose-t-il dire, amusé.

Je le repousse d'un geste et me redresse.

- Potter, ne gâches pas une si bonne journée.

Le Gryffondor me sourit narquoisement et s'étend confortablement. Je me lève et emprunte un de ses caleçons. Il faudra que je fasse récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel.

- Je parlais de...

Il hésite et s'éclaircit la gorge. Je me tourne vers lui. J'attends en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il lève les yeux vers moi, comprenant surement que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me redonnerais l'envie... de tous ces trucs.

Il s'assoit et hausse une épaule.

- Tu sais... d'avoir une maison et...

Il s'arrête, l'air embarrassé. Je patiente, amusé.

- ... des enfants.

Oh.

Oui, j'ai dit ça.

J'acquiesce et je m'assoie au pied du lit.

- Pas tout de suite, j'explique. Mais si tu veux, d'ici deux ou trois ans...

- T'es sérieux ?

D'une façon surprenante, oui.

Je hoche encore la tête. Potter me sourit en réponse :

- Ok.

Et il a l'air bêtement heureux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tu devrais contacter quelqu'un à Londres. Pourquoi pas Granger ? Puisque Miss-je-sais-tout est déjà au courant pour nous deux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Comment tu crois que j'ai eu ton adresse ?

Potter hausse les sourcils avant d'avaler son café.

Il me file des frissons. Je le regarde, et ça me fait tourner la tête. C'est comme si sa simple vue me faisait revivre la journée d'hier en l'espace d'un instant glorieux.

Il baisse soudain le regard, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Il hésite et me lance un coup d'oeil songeur.

- Potter ?

- C'est juste...

Je l'entends soupirer et j'attends patiemment.

- Il vaut mieux... Je crois que je vais attendre de trouver quelqu'un chez qui m'installer.

Il se fout de ma gueule, hein ?

- Tu t'installes chez moi, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

On s'est assis à l'intérieur du bistrot en face de chez lui pour prendre le café du matin. L'air est épais et tout semble éclatant dans le silence qui suit la pluie. La serveuse blonde est de service. Je jubile en voyant sa tronche à la vue de la main de propriétaire que j'ai placé sur la jambe de mon Gryffondor. Et voilà qu'il me fait faux bond ?

Je déplace ma chaise pour me rapprocher de lui et je pose ma main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait. On passait toutes nos nuits ensembles. Et tout allait bien.

- Jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus...

Le brun soupire et je retire ma main, brusquement. Il aurait aussi bien pu me cracher à la gueule.

- Hé, le prends pas comme ça. J'ai juste besoin... Je ne veux pas qu'on refasse les mêmes conneries que la dernière fois. Je veux qu'on reprenne tout à zéro.

Un Malfoy sait faire preuve de contrôle et de retenue. Les yeux plongés dans sa tasse, il ne me voit pas le fusiller du regard et c'est franchement mieux comme ça.

- Très bien, je réplique froidement. Je peux te faire la cour, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Je te trouverais un appart' une fois à Londres.

- Pas la peine, me dit-il.

Et il sourit. De ce sourire éclatant et narquois que lui seul possède - je le sais, j'ai cherché.

J'attends encore. Avec Potter, il faut de la patience. Il met du temps à articuler ses idées quand il pense que ce qu'il dit est important. Je le vois se pincer les lèvres et j'apprécie le spectacle.

- J'ai pas besoin de trouver un appartement, puisque c'est temporaire. Je pensais à deux ou trois semaines, tout au plus, le temps de reprendre... mes marques, et de trouver comment annoncer à tout le monde que je me fais Draco Malfoy.

Et il finit sur un sourire goguenard. Il m'a foutu la trouille, le con. Enfin, pas que je puisse être effrayé par quoi que ce soit.

Je me reprends avec un rictus charmeur. Personne ne peut me résister.

- Bien Potter. Alors tu vas squatter chez les Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse notre petit coming-out, et après tu me rejoins ?

- Oui.

Harry pose sur moi un regard contemplatif, avant de reprendre :

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Il n'a plus cet air d'agneau blessé que je lui ai trouvé il y a un an de ça. Non, il a cette gueule farouche et déterminée du martyr Gryffondor type. C'est familier et ça me plait.

Je lui lance un rictus dément :

- Tu dois me faire confiance, Potter, n'oublie pas. Et je t'assure, il n'existe rien que je ne puisse faire.

Il renifle, amusé.

- Je n'en doute pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

George Weasley arrive aujourd'hui. Potter va s'installer chez lui pour quelques jours et le rouquin a insisté pour venir l'aider à déménager.

Je n'aime pas ça. Déjà que je ne peux pas blairer les Weasley, alors une moitié de jumeaux... Quelle plaie.

Mais c'est pour le mieux. Il est hors de question que l'on refasse les mêmes conneries. Je finirais par me faire trop vieux pour courir après Potter à l'autre bout du monde. Enfin, sans doute que non, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Assis sur le fauteuil du salon, j'entends le déclic de la serrure à l'entrée.

- ... dilemme suprême ! Et là-dessus Rose se lève pour lui montrer une des bestioles qu'elle avait attrapée. Le temps qu'elle le rejoigne, il avait sauté par-dessus la barrière.

Le jumeau Weasley vient d'arriver. Il agite les doigts d'un air menaçant devant Harry qui lui tient la porte, tout sourire. Le rouquin porte un cabas à l'épaule et un T-shirt d'un rouge flamboyant. Il m'agace déjà et il ne m'a même pas encore vu.

- Alors, où se cache l'heureux- ...

Harry me lance un coup d'oeil à travers le petit appartement et le rouquin se tourne machinalement. Il reste figé un instant, coupé au milieu de sa phrase, avant de lâcher un, ô combien délicat :

- Bordel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On se regarde en chien de faïence. Enfin, Weasley fait ça, moi je lis le journal, confortablement installé sur le canapé.

Potter dépose une tasse de thé devant moi et en tend une autre à George tout en lui donnant les nouvelles du coin. Je doute qu'il ignore le manque d'attention du rouquin, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et continue de déblatérer énergiquement.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? Coupe Weasley sans autre forme de procès.

Je hausse un sourcil et jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon journal. Potter se tait et vient poser des biscuits sur la table basse, perplexe.

- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Draco Malfoy est assis dans ton salon, répond George, le plus sérieusement du monde, sans me lâcher des yeux. Pardonne-moi, mais je crois que tu as fini par perdre la boule.

Potter sourit, l'air franchement amusé, et je me contente de croiser les jambes et de reprendre ma lecture tandis qu'il s'installe à côté de moi.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Est-ce qu'elle implique la consommation d'une potion hallucinogène ou une perte violente de mémoire, cette histoire ? Parce que sans ça, je vois vraiment pas...

Le rouquin a un ton enjoué, mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de l'air sympathique des membres de la tribu Weasley.

Harry boit une gorgée de son thé avant de se saisir d'une main de mon journal avec un "Draco" réprobateur.

Soit. Je décroise les jambes et les étends devant moi dans une attitude décontractée.

- Je ramène Potter à Londres. Qu'est-ce que le pourquoi du comment peut bien te foutre, Weasley ?

Le rouquin se tourne vers Harry, faussement niais :

- Malfoy ? Vraiment ? Insiste-t-il.

Le brun croque joyeusement dans un biscuit, avant de dire, la bouche à moitié pleine :

- Vraiment.

Le silence s'installe avant que le rouquin ne plisse les yeux et n'annonce :

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du thé.

- A ce sujet, on est d'accord, je déclare avant de me lever.

Je me saisis d'une bouteille de Scotch, heureux de voir à ses côtés un Cognac à peine entamé - Harry exècre le Cognac, mais il s'agit de mon apéritif favoris. Je le laisse dans le bar de peur de virer sentimental et je rejoins les deux Gryffondors.

Potter est en train d'expliquer la nature exacte de notre relation à Weasley, bien que je doute qu'il l'ignore puisque Harry lui avait apparemment annoncé la présence de son partenaire en date à la maison.

- Alors Malfoy, lance l'ancien batteur en saisissant le verre que je lui ai servi, est-ce que tu as parlé à Harry de tes dernières magouilles ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par là.

Mais la réponse est oui. Même que j'ai fait tout ça à cause de Harry. Grâce à lui et pour lui.

- Hermione me donne des nouvelles de toute façon. Et je lis le journal de temps en temps, ajoute Potter.

Je sais que cette dernière remarque est fausse, mais j'imagine qu'il a tout de même dû être informé, dans les grandes lignes, de mon ascension sociale et financière. Après tout, il est difficile d'aller où que ce soit dans le monde sorcier sans entendre parler de moi. Et ceux qui affirment que je me berce d'illusions ignorent tout de mon ambition.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

Le rouquin n'a pas perdu son mince sourire, mais il a un air dangereux qui me convainc de m'abstenir de finir mon verre d'alcool. Je me contente de le siroter pour la forme et je maintiens le masque inexpressif et dédaigneux que je maîtrise si bien.

Potter a posé sa tasse de thé devant lui. Il se penche en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux tandis qu'un air terriblement sérieux lui marque les traits derrière ses lunettes. Il est si facile d'oublier que cet homme a mené une guerre et vaincu le plus dangereux des sorciers de notre époque. Il est tellement facile de ne voir que le gamin déglingué qui a grandi trop vite et que ses semblables incommodent. Et puis soudain, il vous regarde dans les yeux avec le calme d'un sage et la force fulgurante du puissant mage qu'il est. Et ça vous écrase.

Harry Potter, ce garçon tellement, tellement improbable. Avec ses lunettes rondes qu'il ne porte presque jamais plus et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donne l'aspect inoffensif d'un gamin qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été...

George Weasley a soudain perdu son sourire et il fronce les sourcils dans une expression peu familière :

- Il a écrit un livre. Un livre sur la guerre où il se fait passer en héros alors qu'il pissait de trouille à l'abri dans son manoir, à jouer les petits Mangemorts pendant que, nous, on crevait par centaines, traqués comme des bêtes.

La voix du rouquin gronde dans le silence du petit appartement. Dehors, la pluie n'est plus qu'un bruit de fond incessant et je frissonne malgré moi au son de ces accusations. Parce qu'il a raison. Il a raison et il a tort, de tellement de façons. Mais il a surtout raison. Même s'il ne s'était agit que de moi, et pas de mes parents, j'aurais fait le choix de la facilité. Je me serais enfui ou soumis au Lord des Ténèbres, pourvu que ça me laisse la vie sauve et que je prenne le moins de risque possible.

- Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça, intervient Harry, l'air soudain fatigué. On s'est tous retrouvés dans des situations impossibles et beaucoup tenaient une position qu'ils n'avaient pas forcement choisi. C'est pour ça qu'autant de personnes se sont vu amnistier alors qu'ils étaient des milliers à participer à la persécution des Sang-Mêlés et aux attentats contre les Moldus. On a dû faire un choix et on a condamné les auteurs des massacres et les meneurs.

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de croire que la fouine est un sacré connard.

Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis des années. C'est étrangement réconfortant. Dans un élan de bravoure qui tient sans doute plus de la fierté blessée, je réponds :

- J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'avais, Weasley. Et je suis désolé que mon livre t'emmerde autant, mais c'était ça, ou passer ma vie à me plier à la volonté d'une bande d'individus qui n'aurait sans doute pas mieux fait à ma place. C'est facile de désigner des coupables et de leur baver dessus. Et ne va pas me dire que la Gazette des Sorciers n'a pas mérité son sort.

Georges me regarde du coin de l'oeil et je vois un sourire mauvais se former sur ses lèvres.

- Si, j'avoue que ça, ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Harry éclate de rire. Et Merlin protège son bon coeur, parce que je me permets un rictus amusé et l'atmosphère se fait soudain plus légère.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Il faut une fête ! Une bonne vieille soirée sponsorisée par _Weasley, farce__s__ pour sorcier__s__ facétieux_ !

Le rouquin s'emploie à empaqueter la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette tout en projetant une célébration pour que Harry puisse faire ses adieux à ce petit bout du monde. Weasley s'est absenté plus tôt pour rendre une visite de courtoisie aux employés de la boutique qu'il a implanté dans les environs. De son côté, Potter a travaillé à revendre les biens de son magasin de botanique et j'en ai profité pour envoyer quelques hiboux afin de faire les arrangements nécessaires à notre retour à Londres.

J'ai décidé par la suite que jouer les déménageurs était en dessous de ma condition, mais les deux Gryffondors ont insisté pour s'y atteler, plutôt que de contacter une agence qui aurait aussi bien pu s'en charger. Je sirote donc un thé devant le spectacle affligeant des ustensiles de cuisine et autres babioles qui virevoltent dans l'air. C'est désolant.

- Je suppose que c'est plus simple d'inviter tout le monde. Oui... Comme ça je pourrais dire au revoir sans oublier personne.

Weasley me lance un coup d'oeil dans le dos de Potter, à mi-chemin entre le dédain et la franche curiosité. Il a l'air encore indécis à mon sujet et je me ficherais bien de son opinion s'il n'y avait pas Harry. Harry qui adore son troupeau de Weasley, avec leurs effroyables cheveux roux et leurs grandes gueules de Gryffondors. Il faut qu'ils m'acceptent. Il faut qu'ils me supportent. Parce que Harry a été assez rejeté et, franchement, moi aussi.

- Je me procurerais le nécessaire, si tu veux. J'ai déjà mandé quelqu'un pour récupérer tes affaires et les emporter à Londres. Invite qui ça te chante et Weasley n'aura qu'à... apporter ses farces et attrapes.

Je fais cette dernière remarque en réfrénant une grimace. Parce que je sais que je n'échapperais pas aux blagues potaches du rouquin. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et me fixe, les yeux brillants. Parfait, vraiment parfait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalement, la fête a été organisée dans le bar d'un des amis de Potter, avec boisson à volonté et une ambiance bonne enfant. La soirée est chaude et humide, comme toujours dans ce coin perdu, mais un sort garde l'établissement au frais et Harry passe de table en table et de groupe en groupe.

Il y a une soixantaine de personnes et je suis surpris qu'ils soient autant. Mais il est vrai que le Gryffondor tenait une boutique dans le quartier. Et puis le temps que Weasley a passé ici a apparemment suffit à l'aimant social qu'il est pour faire de nombreuses connaissances. Le plus surprenant reste l'anonymat. Il y a plusieurs sorciers britanniques ici et, combien même, tout le monde sait qui est Harry Potter - et qui je suis, avec tout ce que mon passé implique. Mais personne ne dis rien, ni ne fait mine de savoir. C'est une sorte de règle tacite dans le coin et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Potter a fini par s'installer ici.

Je sirote un cocktail tout en l'observant zigzaguer joyeusement dans la foule, quand soudain mon champ de vision est obstrué par l'emmerdeur de première qu'est le jumeau Weasley. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde avec un sourire de maniaque.

Jusque-là, j'ai pu échapper aux farces _Weasley inc._ en ne goutant ni ne buvant rien dont le contenant - plateau ou bouteille - n'est pas déjà était entamé par d'autres. J'ai ainsi échappé à l'accoutrement de plumes jaunes et aux oreilles d'âne qui - soit dit en passant - sont extrêmement réalistes.

- Toi et moi, Malfoy, allons avoir une petite discussion, annonce l'ancien batteur en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré avant de chercher des yeux Potter pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas perdu sa bonne humeur. C'est bien la seule raison qui me pousserait à me mêler à cette foule de dégénérés, quoi qu'en pense Harry.

- T'es toujours là ? Je siffle en constant que le rouquin n'a pas bougé d'un pousse.

- Je me demande ce qu'il te trouve.

- J'en sais rien Weasley, je réponds honnêtement.

Il hausse les sourcils, l'air surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace...

- Je suis riche, avec une situation sociale très avantageuse, un physique tout aussi attrayant et du charisme, je commence à expliquer.

Mon interlocuteur ricane :

- Je vois que c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

- C'est en général pour ça que les gens s'intéressent à moi, je poursuis en ignorant cette interruption. Avec Potter, c'est différent.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je passe mon index sur le bord de mon verre, admirant les cristaux de sucre s'écrasant gracieusement contre mon doigt.

Pourquoi moi ? Parce que, vraiment, Potter pourrait avoir n'importe qui avec sa belle petite gueule de héros. Les courageux, les beaux, les brillants et les inaccessibles... Je ne connais personne qui soit capable de lui résister - même si le Gryffondor n'en a pas la moindre idée ; et ce n'est pas moi qui le lui dirais. Mais ces gens n'aiment qu'une idée, une image ou, dans le meilleur des cas, la façade derrière laquelle il se cache. Parce que Potter est un menteur qui se berce d'illusions et vis comme d'autres jouent les grandes tragédies : avec passion et désespoir. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Non, personne ne sait Harry comme moi je le sais. J'ai chacune de ses expressions gravées en mémoire, chacun de ses mensonges transcrits en un code complexe qui me permet d'y voir clair à chaque fois qu'il se raconte des histoires. J'ai l'image de son corps imprimée derrière les paupières, si bien qu'à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux je le vois. Il est nu devant moi, sans les artifices du mensonge et des faux semblants. C'est comme ça que je l'aime et c'est pour ça qu'il m'adore. Parce que je le connais _par coeur_.

Assis en face de moi, je sais que Georges Weasley attend toujours ma réponse.

Oui, qu'est-ce qui rend Potter si différent ?

- Il m'aime, je réponds. Il me connaît et il m'aime quand même.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review ?**


End file.
